You're a God
by youngandobsessed
Summary: Kurt is studying abroad with the New Directions in Greece for the summer. Blaine is a god visiting from Olympus looking for a good time. Yet one night they meet in Athens and embark on an epic romance...but Greek myths usually end in tragedy, don't they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is what happens when a Greek mythology nerd like myself goes trolling the unfilled prompts on the Kink Meme. For those of you who follow my story **_**Kryptonite**_**, I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON! I GOT EATEN BY A PLOT BUNNY WITH THIS ONE! **

**Here's the prompt: Blaine sees mortal!Kurt, brings him to Olympus for sex, falls in love with him, makes him an immortal god, and there's lots of sex with bottom!Kurt on the way. **

**And since I apparently can't write a one-shot to save my life this is the first chapter of the fill that will probably five to six parts, depending on how many naughty situations I think up for Kurt and Blaine. for those who don't know all that much about Greek mythology, I tried to explain what I could in the narrative but everything I mention is Wikipedia-able and some stuff will be explained later. Now without further ado… **

Blaine loved his little excursions down into the mortal world. He always felt a rush of adrenaline every time he rematerialized in the flat he kept just for these little getaways. There was something about mortals, something in their demeanor—so urgent, so intense— that Blaine would never encounter on Olympus. He chalked it up to their ephemeral lifespans, if Blaine had less than a century to live he'd be in a rush too. Once his entire body had come to, Blaine wasted no time crossing his expansive flat to fetch his phone.

"Blaine?"

"Jeff," Blaine switched the phone to speaker while he headed for his closet (stocked with designer clothing, of course) and began to leaf through the breadth of expensive wardrobe.

"You're in Athens?" the demi-god presumed.

"Well I don't exactly get service on Olympus," Blaine answered wryly as he considered a navy Armani shirt for a moment, but decided to keep looking.

Jeff laughed. "You never know, Hermes may have _finally_ given into the conveniences of the Information Age. By the way, tell Daddy Dearest I say hi and fuck you when you get back to that paradise in the clouds. "

Blaine couldn't contain the slight guilt he felt for his best friend. Only gods or the children of gods were allowed to reside on Olympus. Children of god-mortal relations, demi-gods, didn't make the cut, even if they were immortal and sometimes possessed powers like their fully divine counterparts. Nevertheless, Blaine looked past Jeff's paternal resentment of the messenger god in favor of keeping the mood light. "Is Nick in town? I thought we'd make like Hades and raise a little hell tonight."

Blaine could practically feel Jeff's devious grin on the other end of the line. "I expect nothing less from a son of Dionysus and Aphrodite. And it just so happens that Nick got back from America last week."

"Excellent." Blaine couldn't contain his own wolfish smirk as he plucked a burgundy Dolce & Gabanna top from multitude of apparel before moving on to the large selection of pants his closet boasted. Being the son of the god of wine, theatre, and ecstasy and the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality meant two things: Blaine _always_ had a good time when he went out and he _never_ spent the night alone.

0-0-0

_Kurt Hummel was in Greece. _No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that, Kurt still couldn't believe it was true. Fortunately, the majestic ruins interwoven into the architecture of the city, the foreign tongue being spoken rapidly on the streets, and the vibrant cerulean sea in the distance all served as reminders that this wasn't some just vividly detailed dream he was having. Kurt Hummel was in the birthplace of democracy, culture, and most importantly_ theatre_ and he'd vowed to make the most of every minute of this adventure.

Originally, Kurt never had any plans to go to Greece. But six months ago, as he was browsing the internet and stumbled upon a The Global Learning Experiences and Explorations program, a group that organized study abroad trips for high school students. Although he was sorely tempted by the language immersion program in Paris, something drew him to the Greek course in theatre instead. Perhaps it was because Kurt already knew he'd go to Paris in the future to premiere his latest line of haute couture, and he'd probably visit London too while touring with the company of the whatever Broadway smash he was staring in. The prospect of Greece seemed so much more exotic than other European countries.

All it took was a couple sob stories about how he was bullied in Ass-Backwards, Ohio with no escape until college next year and his father's recent heart attack to secure a spot in the program with a full ride. And a little bragging on his part later, Rachel Berry had sent in an application of her own, including a video copy of their version of Rocky Horror, consequently earning all the New Directions a ticket to the Mediterranean paradise.

Athens would be base camp of sorts for their three-month stay, though they'd be traveling all over the country, including locations such as Delphi, Olympia, and Epidaurus.

Kurt was unwinding after a whirlwind of sightseeing earlier that day. They'd visited the Parthenon, the Acropolis, the Hellenic Parliament, the Zappeion, Monastiraki Square…and a lot of other places that Kurt couldn't recall by name but had made sure to take copious amount of photographs of. After such a long day of sun exposure, Kurt was ready to whip out his organic avocado-mango facemask and then maybe Skype with his father and Carole for a bit before getting a full eight hours of restorative beauty sleep so he'd be ready for another hectic day of touring.

At least, that_ was_ the plan until he heard a knocking on the door of his tiny room at the G.L.E.E. (the irony of the acronym was not lost on him) headquarters where they were staying and Puck's voice telling him that he should start getting man-pretty right about now, because they were leaving to go clubbing at ten.

0-0-0

"So how was Vegas, Nick?" Blaine asked as filled three flutes of champagne in the backseat of the limo driving them to their first club of the night.

"Sinful as ever," the brunette demi-god replied, accepting the glass Blaine handed to him. "I hit up the new Playboy Club at the Palms."

"And…?" Jeff pressed.

"Better than the sixties," Nick raved before taking a swig of his drink.

"I find that hard to believe," Blaine disputed. "I had a very memorable weekend in Chicago back in sixty-one that I feel would be difficult to top."

"Well, not everyone can get all the hottest chicks in the room to sleep with themselves and each other just by batting our eyelashes," Nick pointed out enviously, though his tone was friendly and playful. He wished that his father, the minor sea god Thaumas, had bequeathed to him more than just the ability to hold his breath underwater indefinitely and speedy swimming along with his immortality.

Blaine shrugged. "I got just lucky on my parentage, that's all."

They limo had eased to a stop, and while the three men waited for the chauffeur to get the door, Jeff inquired, "Speaking of which, how many are you going for tonight Blaine?"

"Well last time I had six, but I got bored pretty quickly," he remarked as the trio exited the car, recalling the shower party he'd had with six beautiful mortal women last time he visited Athens.

"Ugh, to be one of Aphrodite's kids," Nick muttered.

"So tonight I'm probably going to need at least eight," Blaine ruminated as they sauntered past the long line of mortals waiting to enter the club. The bouncer recognized them and let them past the velvet rope without hesitation. "Maybe I'll pick up a couple guys this time, you know, just keep an open mind and pick up whatever strikes my fancy."

"You're worse than Priapus, you know that right?" Jeff teased.

"What can I say? I'm better looking and by no means have an aversion to ass," Blaine joked. All three men burst into laughter that was quickly drowned by a blaring hip-hop beat as they entered.

To Blaine, partying was a just a routine activity to stay healthy, much like how mortals brushed their teeth or jogged every morning. It seemed counterintuitive, but Blaine never felt more calm than when he was immersed the frantic energy of a discotheque. He had his father to thank for that. On the other hand, Blaine could thank his mother for his ability to seduce as if sex was a sport. The god fancied himself a sort of collector, he would scope out the patrons of the nightclub, and then select and obtain the establishment's most alluring mortals, bringing them home for his own personal pleasure. Not that Blaine was a selfish lover by any means, he enjoyed causing orgasms just as much as he enjoyed having them, yet sex came so naturally to him that he needed multiple partners at once just to keep him engaged during the act.

Fifteen minutes and a quarter of a liter of vodka later, Blaine had spotted his first mortal of the night.

0-0-0

Rachel Berry had promised herself that she wouldn't do this. She was in a gorgeous country to perfect her craft of performance, but all she could think about was how Finn hadn't asked her to dance with him. He had asked Quinn. Rachel would just have to get it through her head that it would _always_ be Quinn, no matter how pretty she tried to look tonight. And for once Rachel did feel really pretty, _hot _even. Kurt and Santana had doubled-teamed her, doing her up like that one time when she had dressed really slutty to try to get Finn's attention back in sophomore year. Maybe that was the problem, Finn had called her a _clown hooker _the last time she had looked like this, but she needed all the makeup and hair styling, she wasn't naturally beautiful like Quinn and it wasn't fair that—

Oh. _Hello. _The name Finn Hudson sailed straight out of Rachel's troubled head as soon as she caught a glimpse of the man walking towards her. Actually it was more like he was stalking her, like a predator approaching his prey…and although it kind of terrified her, Rachel liked it.

The man eyed her appreciatively, and Rachel's body reacted in several ways simultaneously. Her frame shivered, her cheeks flushed, her pupils dilated, and her womanhood began to moisten in anticipation of what this man could do to her, how she knew he could make her feel.

He stopped a foot or two away from her, holding out a hand and asking to dance with her. She accepted before he could finish the question, which caused the man to chuckle slightly.

"What's your name?" he breathed in her ear once she had put her hand in his and he'd pulled her flush against his body.

"R-Rachel," she panted in reply, stunned that it had taken so much mental effort to remember her own name. "Yours?"

"Blaine," he told her as his hands slid southwards to cup her butt and mold her body to his so he could grind his growing hardness into Rachel.

"_Oh, Blaine_," she keened. Normally, back in the States, this would be too much too soon. Rachel wouldn't have hesitated in swatting the pervert's hands away from her derrière and put some space in between them so she wouldn't have to feel _that_ pressing into her hip. But this was different. Blaine was so beautiful, and the way he looked at her with those eyes made her feel beautiful…how did she get so wet so quickly? _Was this guy some sort magician_? Rachel quickly dismissed her own inquiry, instead focusing on what a romantic anecdote this would make for her E! True Hollywood Story. She and Blaine would fall in love after only a single night together and they'd get married and have vaguely Eurasian looking children and Finn would be so jealous—

"Do you have any friends here, Rachel?" Blaine cooed into her ear. "Any that are a fraction as beautiful as you are, that is."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically at Blaine's request. "There's Santana and Brittany and I can probably even get Quinn to leave Finn…"

"How about you go get them and meet me over at the bar?" suggested Blaine. "Then we can all get to know each other better."

"Yes, Blaine," Rachel replied eagerly. "I'd like that very much."

Blaine smiled and softly brushed his lips against hers before telling her, "Me too" and sending Rachel on her merry way.

0-0-0

Blaine chuckled to himself as he watched Rachel's pert little ass hurry away to go retrieve her friends. _Sometimes mortals are just too easy_, he thought to himself as he made his way over to the bar, all the dancers accidentally-on-purpose brushing themselves against Blaine, but he was so used to it he barely noticed. He reached the bar and ordered another Smirnoff, checking to see if Rachel had returned with her friends. Blaine ended up scanning the crowd once again, Rachel was bringing a maximum of three girls, and if he approved of them that would put him up to four, which meant he would need another four more before…

Blaine's eyes froze and fixed on a male sitting alone on one of the couches in the back right corner of the club, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of him. He was easily the most beautiful creature Blaine had laid eyes on, and after multiple millennia of existence, that was really saying something. _He couldn't be a mortal, could he? Perhaps a demi-god_. But as Blaine drank in his features he couldn't help but notice how nymph-like they seemed, _maybe he was the son of a satyr and a nymph_, that could explain the breathtaking boy's appearance. He had to find out. Blaine had to make him his. His cock twitched in earnest for the first time that night at the flood of images of him and the boy making steamy, hot passionate love all night long.

The god was shaken out of his reverie by Jeff's hand clapping his shoulder. "How's it going so far? Can I get a tally?"

Blaine didn't hear what Jeff said, but turned to address him. "Jeff. Any second now a girl and two, maybe three, of her friends are going to come looking for me. Take them off my hands. You can have them all to yourself, or share the ones you don't want with Nick, but either way I don't want them," he stole a glance at the boy to make sure he was still there. He exhaled quickly in relief to find that he was and continued to speak at a brisk pace, anxious because the boy was _just sitting there_, so available to any mortal scum unworthy of his beauty. "They're still under my influence so just tell them I told you that you're going to take care of them and they'll be yours 'til morning. Also, bring the limo up."

Somewhere in the back of his consciousness Blaine recognized that he had just been very rude to his best friend, but he couldn't be bothered with manners at a time like this. Unlike most mortals nowadays, Blaine had never bothered limiting his sexual preferences to one gender. Sure, he'd been on a female orgy kick lately, but that didn't mean Blaine was going to miss out on seducing the stunning young man into his bed.

He swiftly approached the couch the boy was slumped on. His eyes were downcast and Blaine could tell that the young man wasn't enjoying himself very much. Blaine vowed to change that as soon as possible. But first, he had to clear a few things up.

"Are you an immortal?" Blaine asked the boy in his native tongue of ancient Greek.

The boy's head snapped up and Blaine very nearly staggered back at the intensity and brilliance of his eyes. The boy faltered for a second before asking in English, "What?"

Blaine repeated the question.

"I'm sorry, I can't speak Greek," he replied with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _So he's a mortal after all, _he marveled to himself. All immortals whether Olympian, god, demi-god, or creature could converse in ancient Greek. It was their code, the language had long been altered and updated, and immortals were the only ones who had existed when it had been the vernacular.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, switching into English flawlessly. "Would you like some company?"

Now it was the boy's turn to look incredulous. "_You_ want to keep _me_ company?"

"If you'll have me," Blaine told him, flashing the boy a grin that never failed in charming the object of his attention.

Even in the dim lighting of the club, Blaine could tell that the boy was blushing. "Um, okay sure, I mean if you don't have anything better to do."

"I don't," Blaine replied resolutely, promptly taking the seat next to him. He extended his hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," the boy said, taking Blaine's hand. Both men couldn't resist the minute shiver that the handshake caused. "Kurt Hummel."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine crooned, not releasing Kurt's hand but pressing his lips to it. His dick twitched yet again at the mouth-to-skin contact and Blaine couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to cover every centimeter of Kurt's immaculate skin with his lips, his tongue, his teeth…

Kurt's face flushed a deeper shade of red and he let out a bashful chuckle. "I…yeah, nice to meet you too."

_He is just too cute_, Blaine thought, _if he's this inarticulate now, he's going to be an absolute mess when I'm pounding into him. _

"Listen, it's really loud in here," said Blaine. "How about we go somewhere more intimate and learn a little more about each other?"

"_Intimate_?" Kurt squeaked.

"There's a café just down the street from here, I thought it'd be a good place to talk."

Kurt visibly relaxed once Blaine clarified himself and allowed the god to help him up. "Oh-okay, just let me say goodbye to my friends."

Blaine waited by the exit of the club, instructing the limo to wait outside of the café instead of the club, while Kurt found a very disgruntled and lonely Finn and told him he was leaving.

"There you are," Blaine beamed once Kurt emerged from the club. "The café's just a short walk away."

Kurt consented and gladly accepted Blaine's outstretched hand as he led the way. They began chatting straightaway, Blaine listening intently as Kurt told him about the program he was participating in and how his glee club had been able to join in on the experience. He was delighted to learn that Blaine was very passionate about theatre, which launched a conversation revolving around their favorite Broadway musicals.

"I feel like I'm talking too much," Kurt said as he sipped his cappuccino. "What about you? What's your story?"

Blaine altered his usual cover story when Kurt had informed him that he was only seventeen. The god told the teenager that he was a twenty-one-year-old student at the University of Athens studying Greek Archeology and Mythology. He also mentioned that he was born and raised in Greece, and that he was the son of two very powerful but very disinterested business executives.

"Wow, that must stink that you parents basically ignore you," Kurt remarked. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Nah. I have a good group of friends," Blaine explained, reaching across the table to take Kurt's hand in his again, "and sometimes I get lucky and run into beautiful American boys, so I can't complain." The flush returned to Kurt's alabaster skin. "You are truly exquisite, Kurt. I can't believe I'm the first one to see it. I don't want to offend you, but I think there might be a bit of truth behind the dumb-American stereotype."

"Well, look at you. You're practically a Greek god," Kurt mumbled.

"Speaking of which, you sure you don't have any Greek blood in you?" inquired Blaine. _Perhaps Kurt was a descendant of demi-god or a nymph that had mated with a mortal_. "I know Americans are usually mixes."

"Not that I know of," Kurt answered. "I'm pretty sure I'm just Dutch and Irish. I thought the ghostly white complexion was a dead giveaway."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Your skin is smoother and more beautiful than any of the marble statues in Athens' museums," Blaine insisted, his fingers trailing up the length of Kurt's arm, "and it's warmer…and softer…"

Kurt was panting now, he had always lauded the romantic nature of the touch of the fingertips, but when they were Blaine's fingers caressing him, suddenly fingertips felt like too much and not enough at the same time.

"Let's get out of here," Blaine growled, fishing out more than enough money to cover their coffee before pulling Kurt behind him out of the café. The limo was idling at the curbside when they left the bistro.

Miraculously, Blaine remembered his manners this time and opened the door for Kurt and joined him inside the limo a moment later. Their lips crashed together hungrily in a passionate first kiss. Blaine wasted no time in deepening the kiss, scooping Kurt into his lap so their rapidly hardening cocks could rub against one another through the fabric of their pants.

"Blaine," Kurt exhaled, trying to get the older man's attention as he dropped his kisses the American's neck and began to knead his ass. "_Blaine_."

"Mmmm?" Blaine really couldn't be bothered at the moment, he was busy sucking the first of many hickeys into Kurt's skin to mark him as his own.

"Can we…can we just—"

Blaine removed his lips from the teenager's and looked up to make eye contact. "What is it?"

"It's just…I've nev—I don't…"Kurt stammered, too humiliated to articulate what he was trying to say.

The frightened glint in Kurt's eyes said it all. "Holy Hera, you're a virgin, aren't you?" The younger man nodded in shameful confirmation.

"That's okay baby," Blaine comforted him, giving Kurt a quick pat on the behind before dragging his fingers up Kurt's sides to the first button his shirt and popping it open. "I _love_ virgins…you're always so_ tight_…"

"Buh-but," Kurt protested, his hands stilling Blaine's, which were working on the next button his shirt, "I don't know the first thing about sex."

"How about I teach you what I know?" Blaine proposed suggestively, bucking his hips up. Kurt whimpered at the contact. It would be so easy for Blaine to unleash the power of his hazel orbs on the boy, effectively turning him into a pliant piece of flesh the god could play with all night long. In fact, Blaine was surprised that he hadn't already, he never bothered to get to know the mortals he fucked. To the Greek, 'get to know' really meant 'pound your brains out'. Yet, somehow Kurt wasn't like other mortals. Blaine actually felt guilty for considering utilizing his heightened powers of seduction on the boy. "Or I could just take you back to where you're staying, I don't want to take advantage of you, Kurt."

"No, _no_, I want this." Kurt assured him. "But it's just you're obviously pretty experienced and I'm…not…so I'm just worried that I won't be very, you know_, good_."

Blaine raised a thick eyebrow. This kid just got more and more adorable by the second. "Has anyone ever told you worry too much?"

"Yes," Kurt confessed.

"Well tonight I want you to make me a promise," Blaine began, "I want you promise me that you won't worry, fret, second-guess— you know what, make that_ think_ in general. I only want you to _feel_. The best sex happens when you just let go and listen to your body, not your mind. Do you think you can promise me that, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded dumbly in agreement.

"Good," the god grinned. "And I promise I'll take care of you, I'll make this the best night of your life, give you the first time you deserve. How does that sound?"

"Guh-good," Kurt spluttered, his throat suddenly dry.

Blaine's smile widened, exposing a set of perfect white teeth, and if it wasn't for the tender words that came just before, the grin would have come across as malicious to Kurt. "Now where were we?"

Blaine immediately reconnected his lips and resumed the grinding of their hips, basking in the divine friction as he continued to unbutton Kurt's shirt. He paused for a moment to admire the expanse of ivory skin and toned muscle he had just revealed, before diving in again trailing open-mouthed kisses and nips from Kurt's collarbone down to his left nipple.

"Oh my God, _Blaine_!" Kurt shrieked when the deity scraped his teeth over the bud, then worried over the nub with his tongue. He was about to give its twin the same treatment when he heard the car door open. Blaine smashed his lips to Kurt's, tightening his grip on the mortal's ass to support him as he scooted out of the seat and exited the limo, blindly but accurately navigating them inside the high-rise he resided in, the doorman not fazed in the slightest that Blaine had a partially unclothed boy wrapped around him as he entered the building. In fact, it had become his signature arrival. However, the doorman _was_ surprised to see that Blaine only had one lover accompanying him.

The silence of lobby was disturbed by the sound of suction, moaning, and footsteps as Blaine and Kurt crossed the space, the elevator doors immediately sliding open when Blaine jabbed the button to summon it. He wedged Kurt between the paneling of the elevator and the solid frame of his body, nibbling on his ear and allowing his hands to roam Kurt's bare torso.

"Impeccable," Blaine breathed.

Kurt rucked up Blaine's shirt, exposing the god's chiseled abdomen. Thankfully he gulped before the little dribble of drool could escape his mouth. "You're not so bad yourself."

Blaine laughed darkly, whispering "I can't wait to be inside of you" and giving the mortal's ass a squeeze.

Kurt tried to formulate a coherent response but it seemed that he had forgotten how to make words.

They had reached top floor, which housed Blaine's penthouse apartment. Kurt automatically tightened his grip around Blaine's neck and torso, so the god could carry him to the bed. He set the American down gently on his king-sized bed, pushing Kurt's shirt down his shoulders and pulling his own top over his head. Immediately, Kurt's hands found Blaine's chest and he raked his fingers up and down the ripples of his lover's torso, moaning appreciatively at the contrast of the softness of his chest hair and the firmness of the muscle. Blaine's fluttered closed at the touch of Kurt's slender fingers on his skin, his cock was beginning to truly ache from the lack of stimulation. Usually at the point in the evening he was being expertly blown or at the very least had a hand or two on his cock. But the exploration and worship of each other's bodies was satisfying in a different way, there was more build up, more purpose behind every movement than Blaine was accustomed to when he had sex. Still, he needed to be buried into Kurt's ass sooner rather than later or he might die from the aching anticipation.

Kurt leaned in to capture Blaine's lips again, and as their tongues tangled together, Blaine reached down to drop his pants and step out of his shoes. As soon as Kurt heard the rustle of clothing along he broke the liplock, unable to resist the opportunity to ogle the god's nude form. Blaine didn't fight him, in fact straightened up so the mortal could get the full view. It amused the deity to watch the range of Kurt's reactions to his naked body. First there was curiosity and the slightest bit of guilt as the boy surrendered and dropped his gaze to stare at Blaine's cock. Next came disbelief at the size of Blaine's member, the god had to stifle a laugh when his jaw _actually_ dropped, before his azure eyes darkened and look of lust settled in. However, Blaine noted that Kurt was chewing his lip, the move betrayed nervousness at the size of Blaine's cock that only a virgin would have.

Blaine swaggered over to Kurt on the bed, and eased him down to a supine position amongst the luxurious bedding.

"Don't worry," Blaine murmured, his hand deftly undoing Kurt's belt and fly, gently tugging the boy's skin-tight trousers down the length of his long, lithe legs, slipping off his shoes as well. "I promised to take care of you, remember?"

Kurt responded wordlessly, simply nodding his head. Blaine hoisted himself back up to kiss Kurt sweetly, his hand wrapping around the mortal's cock and began to stroke him lightly.

"You're absolute perfection, do you know that, Kurt? I've never seen anything like you in all my years," he purred as his hand moved steadily.

This time when Kurt sank his teeth into his bottom lip, it had nothing to do with fear. "I…I-I…_Blaine_…not going to last…"

The god stopped his ministrations, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and reaching over to the nightstand for small clear vial filled with a pinkish sort of liquid. Kurt eyed his lover warily as he dipped his finger into the bottle, wetting the digit with the viscous substance.

"Spread your legs, gorgeous," Blaine ordered him tenderly. He noticed a flash of apprehensiveness flicker in the boy's bottomless blue orbs again but the god assured him, "Trust me, it doesn't hurt when I use this."

Kurt obeyed his lover, parting his thighs and scooting forward slightly, giving Blaine better access to his entrance. He braced himself for the burn and sting he expected but when Blaine's finger traced his puckered hole and dipped inside, the subsequent stretch felt nothing less than _divine_.

"_Blaaaaaaaaaaaine_," Kurt keened loudly, so low and debauched that he barely recognized his own voice.

"Told you," Blaine chuckled, moving the finger a few times to allow Kurt to adjust to the intrusion before coating another finger with the fluid and slipping them back inside the boy's heat. "You look so beautiful like this, Kurt, so beautiful."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt gasped as the god continued to scissor and stretch him, "it feels so good. Only you can make me feel this way…"

"That's right," Blaine said, adding a third finger into Kurt, trying to avoid his prostrate in his ministrations so the mortal wouldn't be tempted to climax early. "Only me, no one will ever be able to pleasure you the way I can."

"Nnnngh, I _need_ you, _please_ make love to me Blaine," Kurt sobbed, delirious with desire.

"Prep me, baby," Blaine commanded him, though his tone stayed warm and gentle. The god straddled the boy's chest, pressing the flask of lubricant into his palm. Kurt didn't miss a beat, he hastily poured an ample amount of bottle's contents into his hand and gripped Blaine's cock. "That's a good boy, Kurt, get me ready for that pretty virgin ass of yours."

Although Blaine could spend the entire night reveling in the feel of the American's hand pumping his shaft, after his cock was sufficiently smothered with lube, Blaine nudged Kurt's hand away and moved to line his dick up with the mortal's entrance.

"Are you ready, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he slung one of the boy's dancer's legs over his shoulder to open him up even more. "Are you ready for me to make love to you?"

"Yes, Blaine, _please_," begged Kurt.

The god pushed his cock in inch-by-inch, choking on his own breath as his penis was engulfed by a tightness that Blaine didn't think was possible. Kurt let out a low, drawn out moan as Blaine filled him to the hilt, enraptured by the sensation of the Greek's manhood stretching him more than he could have ever imagined.

"Gods, _Kurt_," Blaine groaned. "You feel _incredible…so fucking tight…"_

Kurt made a little airy sound in acknowledgement. Blaine placed a hand on the leg that was draped over his shoulder, than intertwined the other with Kurt's and began to move slowly first, enjoying the drag of his cock along that extraordinary tightness as he thrust in and out of Kurt. But then Blaine skimmed his prostrate, causing the mortal to clench around him, and it took all of the god's willpower not to come then and there. Instead, Blaine fell forward, burying his head in the crook of Kurt's shoulder, and began drive himself into his lover harder and faster than before. He really wanted to maintain the perfect gentlemanly lover persona, but it was nearly impossible to uphold when Kurt was meeting his thrusts, making the most delicious sounds, and clamping down on his dick every time it brushed that special spot of his.

Blaine licked the sweat from the side of Kurt's neck in flat, broad strokes of his tongue as he kept fucking Kurt, continuing the hammer the boy's prostrate. He sent the mortal over the edge by panting "Come, Kurt, come for me like the beautiful creature you are."

The American was all too willing to comply, his body and spasming and with an ecstatic cry, his seed spurted across both their chests. The contraction of Kurt's muscles as he climaxed brought Blaine to the edge, his cum filling his lover's insides in a powerful deluge.

Both men lay there, trying to regain a semblance of steady breathing as they recovered from their orgasms. After a minute or two, Blaine carefully extricated his now soft cock from Kurt's hole, settling next to him and sloppily swiping the sheet across their soiled chests. The brush of fabric on his skin roused Kurt slightly from his post-coital daze. He rolled on his side to face Blaine.

The mortal opened his mouth, searching for the words that could even begin to describe his satisfaction, but Blaine seized his lips before Kurt could make a sound. But, somehow, the kiss communicated exactly what Kurt had wanted to say better than any words could have. He simply sighed dreamily, allowing Blaine to pull his body against his, feeling the god's muscled arms wrap around him before he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So I have the first half of chapter two already written, but I'm probably going to hold off a bit and work on **_**Kryptonite **_**since I'm actually studying Greek theatre this semester and I'm like super anal about being at least somewhat factually accurate. Much like the gods need to mortals' prayers, I need your reviews to keep me going, especially since school has started up back again! Love to you all!**

**Hearts and Stars, **

**youngandobsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I lied. I decided to finish up this chapter before returning to work on Kryptonite. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, there were some real gems in there! Like seriously, I don't think I've ever received so many epically hilarious reviews for one chapter. Before we begin here is the link to the car that Blaine drives in this chapter— http:/www (dot) autoblog (dot) com/photos/record-1961-ferrari-california-spyder/812816/#photo-813715**

Kurt regained consciousness slowly the next morning, becoming aware of his surroundings one aspect at a time. First, he noticed the brightness on the other side of his eyelids, then the soft firmness of the bed supporting him, and the minute puffs of air tickling the back of his neck. Someone else was in bed with him, and speaking of beds, this one was way too comfortable to be his standard-issue cot at the G.L.E.E. headquarters. _Where the hell am I?_ he asked himself, his eyelids snapping open. He found himself in a spacious, quite tastefully decorated modern apartment that had killer views of the city and the sea. More specifically, he was nestled in a bed of very expensive-looking sheets, blankets, and pillows. Kurt glanced down at himself and was surprised at what he found. Not only was he _naked_, there was a pair of tan arms encircled around his unclothed torso. His eyes followed the line of the sculpted arms up to Blaine's face, peaceful with sleep, only a couple inches from his.

_Blaine. _All of a sudden everything came rushing back to him—the club, the café, the limo, this apartment, the things he did in this apartment…well, at least the older man had kept his promise, last night had been perfect. He was about to press a kiss into Blaine's plump lips when Kurt caught a glimpse of the clock on Blaine's bedside table.

"Oh _shit_!" he cried, springing up out of bed, the usually modest teen not caring if he exposed himself in the process as he searched for his clothes.

Blaine stirred, his eyes blinking open blearily. "Hmm, what is it?"

"It's ten o'clock!" Kurt exclaimed, retrieving his shirt from the floor and pulling it on again.

"So early," Blaine whined as he burrowed into the covers. "Come back to bed, baby."

"No, Blaine. I don't think you understand," Kurt shot back, stepping back into his underwear. "It's two hours _late_, I was supposed to leave with the glee club on today's trip at eight! My phone must have died… damn, Mr. Shue is going to kill me…oh no, what if they called my dad? After this, he probably won't let me leave Ohio again until I'm thirty—"

Kurt's rambling was interrupted by a set of lips smashing themselves against his, followed by a tongue slipping into his mouth. Kurt was helpless against the tongue, and he succumbed to the kiss instantly.

"Stop freaking out," Blaine told him after they had broken apart. "I'll take you to wherever you're supposed to be today and talk to whoever's in charge and tell them it was all my fault. Everything will be fine."

Kurt wasn't convinced. "What are you going to say exactly? Sorry Kurt's late, I took him home with me last night and ravished him?"

"I'll think of something, probably something classier than that. But don't worry, I'm really good with mort—people, trust me," Blaine assured him. "Now how about we hop in the shower and then you can raid my closet for something to wear today? I know we're not exactly the same size, but I'm sure we can find something that'll show off that perfect ass of yours."

Kurt couldn't help but blush. "Can I use your phone to call Mercedes and let my friends know I'm not dead in a dumpster somewhere?"

"Go ahead." Blaine dug around his pants from last night and tossed his iPhone to Kurt. "Then we shower. I think it's time I taught you about the joys of frottage."

The glass of Blaine's shower was already beginning to fog over from the steam when he heard Kurt call out to him.

"In here!" Blaine replied, his voice echoing from the shower's acoustics. He heard Kurt pad warily into the penthouse's bathroom. The god pushed open the door, wisps of steam billowing out, and asked "What are you waiting for, beautiful? The water's nice and warm."

Kurt was speechless once again at the sight of a naked, wet, and already hard Blaine beckoning him into his big fancy shower. He stripped off his shirt and underwear before joining him, stepping past the god to wet himself Blaine in the spray. "So Mercedes said they're already at Epidaurus, so we should meet them there, it's—"

"About two hours away, I know," Blaine finished for him pressing his body into Kurt, the head of his erection at the cleft of his ass as the god kissed Kurt's neck and slid his hands over his torso. "And with the way I drive, we'll be there in an hour-fifteen tops."

Kurt made a strangled noise of assent as Blaine's hand found his half-hard cock and began to stroke it. He gasped when Blaine's other hand clasped his hip to steady himself as the god began to grind his own arousal into his ass.

"You like that, baby?" Blaine growled in his ear, punctuating his inquiry with a squeeze to Kurt's cock.

All the mortal was able to do in reply was moan and obey when Blaine instructed him to turn around. The god wasted no time backing him into the wall and slotting their cocks together. Both men let out a low moan of approval at the friction Blaine was creating with their slick bodies. He rested his hands on Kurt's hips to guide his movements as they rubbed together.

"Ohhhh, Blaine…that's so good…nnnngh," Kurt groaned as Blaine rutted against him. _And to think, less than twenty-four hours ago I was repulsed by sex, now here I am moaning like a whore in some hot guy's shower. _

"Is this good for you, baby?" Blaine challenged through gritted teeth, trailing a hand from the mortal's left hip to his ass for a quick squeeze, before running it down to the back of Kurt's knee, hiking his leg up and wrapping it around his back.

"_Sogoodsogoodsogood_," came Kurt's reply in a garbled rush at the change in position.

"Do you like the way my dick feels against yours, Kurt?" Blaine questioned, picking up the pace of his grinding.

"Mmmmm, I do, Blaine," Kurt responded. He realized that the deity was trying to initiate to dirty talk. Kurt had always it found awkward and contrived, but when Blaine did it, talking dirty didn't seem so uncomfortable. Still, Kurt was inexperienced, and he wasn't really sure what he should say. _Maybe I should talk about how big he is, guys like to hear that, right? Plus, it wouldn't be like I'd be lying. _"Your c—you're _so _big, so so _big_."

Blaine chuckled and began to press quick kisses into his lover's jaw. "Come on Kurt, you're not a virgin anymore, you've got to be able to say cock."

"Mmmph, fine," Kurt grumbled as he met Blaine's thrusts. "Your _cock _is so huge, Blaine, I can't believe it."

"That's better," Blaine rewarded his lover with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss as he continued to grind against him. "Do you like how I use my huge cock on you? Like now, when I rub against you, or when I fuck you?"

"Unnngh, _yes_ Blaine," he panted, feeling the similar sensation of a tightening in his abdomen that signaled his climax was close. "Yes, Blaine, _YES!_"

Blaine watched in awe as Kurt orgasmed. The way his eyes screwed shut, how his nymph-like features contorted in pleasure, how his head was tipped back in abandon was quite possibly the sexiest thing Blaine had ever witnessed. The mere sight of Kurt, along a few more particularly fervent thrusts and Blaine was coming too, his seed spurting out onto the mortal's pelvis with a low groan.

After a few moments to recover, Blaine maneuvered himself and a blissed out Kurt back under the shower head to rinse off the semen coating both of their lower halves. He reached past Kurt to grab a bottle of body wash and began soaping Kurt up, taking his time to scrub the gel thoroughly into his lover's ivory complexion, pausing here and there to kiss a patch of skin.

"Here, let me," the mortal offered, taking the bottle from Blaine once he had finished. The couple proceeded to wash each other's hair as well (Kurt trying his hardest not to gape at the labels on Blaine's products) before they finally stepped out of the shower.

"You were wonderful," Blaine told him, passing him a large white fluffy towel and stealing a kiss as well.

"Th-thanks," Kurt mumbled diffidently after he had accepted the towel. "I mean, you did most of the work."

"Not true. If I do recall, you caught on to the dirty talk rather quickly," the god remarked playfully as he dried himself off. Immediately Kurt's cheeks flushed as he struggled to reply coherently. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

Blaine kissed Kurt again quickly before both men continued to get ready for the day, the god finishing before Kurt, whose moisturizing routine was significantly lengthened since apparently Blaine's collection of lavish and expensive products wasn't limited to his shower. Once his face was cleansed and his hair styled, the mortal went to check out Blaine's closet for something to wear.

"OH MY GAGA, _BLAINE_!"

"What?" Blaine dashed in from the living room, already dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a robin's egg blue polo, a concerned expression on his face. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm _fine,_" Kurt assured him, although he didn't turn around to regard the god face-to-face. "I just want to marry your closet."

Instantly, Blaine relaxed and chuckled amusedly. "Kurt, I know Europeans are supposedly more…laissez-faire about things, but I don't think even Greece will allow you to enter into matrimony with a room."

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Kurt replied impishly.

"Get dressed," Blaine ordered lightly, tugging the towel off of Kurt's slim hips.

"_Blaine!_" the mortal cried, trying to cover himself as Blaine surveyed his exposed form appreciatively.  
>"Give it back!"<p>

"I'm sorry, but it's my towel," the god pointed out, a mischievous lilt in his tone. "You just go about your business, I'll supervise."

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Kurt proceeded to scan the contents of Blaine closet.

"This is uncomfortable," Kurt announced after a few minutes.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Blaine said casually.

"Yeah, but that was in the heat of the moment," the mortal countered.

"Well, we could heat things up now if you wanted," suggested Blaine, his voice dropping an octave or two.

"No, no," Kurt said, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Blaine. "If we're ever going to make it to Epidaurus we need to get going."

A couple minutes later, Kurt was dressed in a pink Lacoste dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway and pair of white linen shorts.

"Is it okay if I were these too?" Kurt asked the god, referring to a pair of pink wayfarers he was holding.

A fond smile spread across Blaine's lips. "Those are my favorite."

"Oh, I didn't know," Kurt tried to backpedal. "I'll just pick another pair."

"No, I want you to wear them," he told the mortal sincerely. "Grab me a pair too and we can get going."

Kurt plucked a pair of Gucci aviators, and when Blaine slid them on when they reached the lobby, they looked just as sexy on him as the American thought they would.

The doorman acknowledged the couple with a curt but professional nod as he opened the door to the classic convertible that was parked on the curb.

"We're riding in _this_?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"It's too nice of a day for the limo," Blaine explained nonchalantly as the doorman handed him the keys. "Thank you, Tomai."

The convertible roared to life as Blaine put it into gear.

"What year is this?" Kurt inquired about the car as they drove out of Athens.

"It's a '61 Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spyder."

"It's beautiful," Kurt commented, running a finger along the top of the passenger door.

"You like cars?" the god asked, a hint of disbelief coloring his tone.

"Hey I can break the stereotype every now and then, I also played on football team last year," Kurt replied a bit haughtily. "But yes, my dad's a mechanic."

"What position did you play in football?"

"Kicker," Kurt told him proudly.

Blaine grinned. "Nice," he responded, squeezing Kurt's knee as he sped along.

Thirty minutes later, the innocent resting of Blaine's hand on Kurt's knee started to become not so innocent anymore. The god began to subtly just trace his thumb across the width of the mortal's knee for a little while before his hand dipped lower and began tracing the inseam of Kurt's shorts, getting closer and closer to his manhood every time.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kurt gulped. He was already getting hard from Blaine's teasing caresses.

"Driving," the deity replied without taking his eyes of the road.

"_Blaine_," Kurt warned him. "You're going to get in an accident, I mean you're already exceeding the speed limit by I don't want to know how much, and this is dangerous."

"Please, Kurt, I've been driving for a _century_." Although Blaine's statement came off as hyperbole, it was actually the truth. "And the closer we get to Epidaurus the more tense you're getting and if this morning is anything to go off of, orgasms tend to calm you down quite a bit."

"I don't want to come all over your shorts," Kurt protested.

"Statements like that aren't really helping your case, beautiful," Blaine groaned, finally palming Kurt's growing arousal, causing Kurt to yelp and flinch simultaneously. "Come on, Kurt, you know you want this."

"Fine," Kurt exhaled, his decision-making skills severely compromised with Blaine's hand rubbing him through his shorts.

"Good boy," the god growled, popping open the shorts' button and dragging down the zipper with one hand, his eyes somehow still focused on the road. A moment later, the god had procured Kurt's dick from the loaned boxer-briefs he was sporting.

"What…_mmmm_, what if someone sees us?" Kurt asked as Blaine started to pump with his hand.

"No one's going to see," Blaine guaranteed the mortal, swiping his thumb over the head to collect the precum that was beginning to gather there. "And if anyone does, they won't care. You're in Europe, baby."

Kurt replied with a moan and a buck of his hips, clutching onto the seat desperately as the god fisted his dick at a frantic pace. His eyes rolled back in his head as he surrendered to Blaine's ministrations. "How are you so good at this?"

"Years of practice," Blaine told him. All of a sudden the delicious warmth and friction of the Greek's hand was gone. Kurt whined, but Blaine assuaged him, "Sorry, I have to downshift…there."

"Good to know you're still paying some attention to the road," Kurt muttered before Blaine returned his hand to the mortal's weeping erection.

Blaine let out a dark chuckle. "You know, we're not that far away…are you going to come for me, Kurt?"

Kurt made a breathy noise of frustration.

"Do you want to come?" Blaine asked again, his grip on Kurt's member tightening.

"Do you have tissues?" Kurt questioned in reply.

The god couldn't help but laugh. "Always about the clothes with you. Yeah, there should be some in the glove box."

Kurt hastily fished out the packet of tissues from the compartment and shoved some into Blaine's hand.

"_Now_ you're going to come for me," the god declared. "Right, baby? Are you going to make a mess for me?"

The mortal's hips arched off the seat as he climaxed, spilling into the tissues and onto Blaine's hand as the deity stroked him through it.

"Gods, I love watching you come," Blaine remarked, throwing the soiled tissues down by his feet and licking the remainder of Kurt's semen off of his fingers before returning both hands to the wheel.

"You're unbelievable," Kurt gasped as he tucked his now flaccid cock back into Blaine's shorts. "I can't believe you just did that."

"You needed it," Blaine said with a shrug of shoulders. "Plus, I was getting bored."

0-0-0

"Jeez, that's a nice car…oh my—dude! It's _Hummel_!" Puck exclaimed once he saw Blaine's Ferrari pull up to the picnic area where the New Directions were taking a lunch break.

"No way!" Sam joined in.

"Fuck, Sam could you not shout? Some of us are hung over," Santana grumbled.

"Why did James Bond drive Kurt here? Is Kurt a spy?" Brittany inquired at sight of Blaine getting out of the car, their hands intertwining. "That would explain a lot, actually."

"Like what?" Artie asked. Usually he was pretty good at following Brittany-logic, but even he couldn't follow that one.

"He better have a good explanation for all of this," Finn groused, taking a bite of his sandwich with more force than necessary.

"Wait, that guy looks kind of familiar…" Rachel mused, her head tilting to the side as she studied the dark-haired man with Kurt.

"KURT HUMMEL!" Mr. Shuester was storming over to the pair. The mortal immediately tightened his grasp on Blaine's hand.

"Don't worry, babe," Blaine whispered to him, pecking Kurt on the cheek in reassurance.

"What the hell happened last night, Kurt?" Mr. Shue began his tirade. "You left the group last night—"

"I told Finn," he interjected meekly.

"—with some strange man," Will paused to shoot Blaine a dirty look. "And you were gone for the entire night, no one knew where you were, you wouldn't answer your phone, I was up all night on the phone with the Global Learning Program's administrators _and _the Greek police, your parents are beside themselves because they haven't heard from you! I can't believe such a responsible young man like yourself did something like this, Kurt! When we get back to headquarters, pack your bags, you're going home tomorrow."

"_NO_!" Kurt wailed, looking at a surprisingly composed Blaine helplessly.

"Yes!" Will asserted. "And the fun doesn't stop there. I've already contacted Principal Figgins to arrange some sort of disciplinary action when school starts up back again."

"Mr. Schuester, I don't think that will be necessary," said Blaine calmly.

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are? Taking advantage of a _seventeen-year-old boy_ like that?"

"He didn't take advantage of me!" Kurt contended, stomping his foot down in frustration.

"Blaine Athanasios," the god smoothly introduced himself to Will, both men ignoring Kurt for the time being. "And to be fair, Mr. Schuester, the age of consent in Greece is fifteen, and if my memory serves me correctly it's sixteen in America, so neither Kurt nor I were in the wrong last night. I'm extremely sorry for my carelessness however. Kurt, how about you go catch up with your friends while I explain everything to your teacher."

"Okay," Kurt replied immediately, seizing the opportunity to scamper away as soon as it was presented to him. As he approached the New Directions, he could already discern that they had been watching the exchange with Mr. Schue and were chomping at the bit to get more information.

"Dude, that was the most badass walk of shame I have ever seen," Puck said once Kurt was within earshot. "I mean, pulling up in a fucking _Ferrari_ with some guy that looks like he belongs in a cologne commercial? That's just classy, Hummel. You're not even walking funny."

"Why would I be walking funny?" Kurt asked.

"_Really_, Peter Pan? You don't think you'd be walking weird after having someone shove their—"

"Santana!" Finn yelled to cut her off. "Brother over here!"

"Whatever, Stretch," said Santana with a roll of her eyes. "But we all want to hear about that fine piece of man that Kurt banged last night. So how about you go put your headphones and listen to that old-person rock that you and Mr. Schue seem to like so much."

"It's okay, Finn, I'm not going to say anything," Kurt told him.

"God, Kurt, you think after you had your rainbow v-card punched that you wouldn't be so much of prude," Santana sighed.

"There were rainbows on your v-card? Can I see them?" Brittany asked. "Mine had a picture of Lord Tubbington in a speedo."

Fortunately, at that moment, Mr. Schue and Blaine had emerged from their private conversation and Will called out to the group.

"Hey guys," Will addressed his students, the change in his demeanor so drastic Kurt could barely believe it. No longer was he the angry-over-something-serious Mr. Schue Kurt had witnessed only a few times, he was acting like I-just-found-Journey-song-we-haven't-done-yet Mr. Schue, all revved up and ready to go. "This is Blaine Athanasios, a…'friend' of Kurt's who's going to tag along with us today!"

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He glanced over at Blaine incredulously, who simply winked in reply.

"What?" Finn objected. "You're going to let that creep hang out with us today?"

"Blaine isn't a creep," Kurt retaliated at his step-brother.

"Besides, Blaine is a Greek Archeology and Mythology major at the University of Athens. He knows a lot more about ancient Greek theatre than I do, and since some people thought my knowledge of wasn't sufficient—" everyone glared at Rachel "—I thought you guys would appreciate someone who was more educated in what we're studying."

"Oh yeah, I can definitely appreciate how _educated _he is," leered Santana, causing the other girls to giggle knowingly and a spike of jealousy surge through Kurt, especially when Blaine flashed the young women a smile that made all of them swoon.

"Thanks for letting for me hang out with you all," the god said. "Will said you've got another twenty minutes in your break, so I'll give you a tour of the place after you finish up lunch."

The group of adolescents dispersed, and Kurt immediately advanced toward Blaine. "What did you do, brainwash him?"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's accusation. "I told you I was good with people."

"But—"

"You must be hungry," he cut the mortal off. "Will said that he saved the lunch they brought you from the rest of the guys, so let's not put it to waste."

"Okay," Kurt replied cautiously, a little irked by how Blaine had interrupted him. The sentiment dissipated soon enough however after Kurt observed the deity interact with his friends so politely and affably , holding Kurt's hand under the table the entire time. He was also distracted from the weirdness by Blaine's vast knowledge of ancient Greek theatre. Kurt was positive he was one of the only members of the New Directions that did the readings Mr. Schue assigned before they left for Greece, and although they were quite in-depth, they paled in comparison to Blaine's descriptions. He spoke as if he was _actually there_, as if he had actually attended the festivals, participated in the rituals, saw the plays. Blaine was such a good orator that even Puck was engaged. That was when Santana decided to make her move.

"Psst, Hummel," she whispered to get his attention.

"Santana, I told you I'm not spilling," he shot back in a hushed tone. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Damn Kurt, you jump to conclusions so easily. I was only opening myself up if you had any questions," she told him, although Kurt knew better to trust the 'sincerity' in her voice. "Finn said that penises, even your own, used to terrify you and I thought you might want some tips on keeping that Greek god all to yourself."

Kurt chose to overlook the comment about Finn telling other people about his previous views on sex (_why, oh why did Dad try to give me the sex talk when he was home?_) and address the ladder part of Santana's offer. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Baby Face, a guy like Blaine has boys and probably girls too for everyday of the week," she said.

"He does?" Kurt inquired meekly.

"Of course he does," guaranteed Santana. "I mean look at him. He probably gets more play than Lebron James."

"Who's that?"

"Sorry, forgot who I was talking to," Santana dismissed his question quickly. "Anyway, you always have to assume you've got competition, and if you want Prince Charming over there to be yours exclusively, which I'm guessing you do, Mr. Fairytale-Romance, you gotta step up your game."

Kurt scoffed and stopped paying attention to her, refocusing on Blaine as he guided them back up the many, many steps of the amphitheater, describing what Athenian tribe would have sat where. Yet as the god continued to lecture on, he couldn't help but notice the way Quinn was staring at him…and Rachel…even Tina was unabashedly admiring the Greek, and her long-term boyfriend was standing right next to her. What if Santana was right? Blaine could have anyone he wanted, what made Kurt so special? Kurt thought back to all the kind, tender words Blaine had spoken last night…_they could have all been lies, _he realized. _He could have said all of that just to get you into bed! No, no, if all Blaine wanted was a one-night stand he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to take me here and clear things up with Mr. Schue…_no matter how many times Kurt tried to tell himself that Blaine wasn't just using him, his doubts continued to nag at him, eating away his resolve.

"Hey, Santana?" he whispered a few minutes later.

"Hmmm?" she replied, trying to hide the triumphant grin on her face.

"How do you give a killer blow-job?"

0-0-0

Their time at Epidaurus had come to an end, and the New Directions were piling into the two G.L.E.E.-provided vans that had brought them there. Except for Kurt. He marched straight up to Blaine as he chatted with Mr. Schue (who seemed to be developing a serious man-crush on the god), pecking him on the cheek in greeting.

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine addressed him, kissing him on the lips lightly. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could ride back to Athens with you," Kurt proposed. "If that's okay with you, Mr. Schuester."

"Is that alright, Will?" Blaine asked the teacher although he already knew the answer would be yes.

"Of course!" Mr. Schue replied cheerily. "I wouldn't pass up a ride in that Ferrari either. See you back at headquarters, Kurt!"

"Ready to go, baby?" Blaine murmured, nuzzling Kurt's neck and cupping his ass.

"Blaine! My friends can see us!" he cried.

The god smacked him lightly on the ass. "I didn't know you were into having an audience, Kurt," he teased.

"Shut up," the mortal shot back playfully, taking Blaine's hand off his butt and dragging him over to where the Ferrari was parked, which was surrounded by a throng of male tourists. Blaine shooed them as politely as he could in Greek as he opened the door for Kurt slide in, and entered the driver's seat.

Kurt waited until they were on a fairly empty stretch of highway before he put his plan in action. Blaine had been driving along idly, humming along to the song that as wafting out of the car's speakers. The mortal took a large, calming gulp of air before he leaned over and began to kiss Blaine's neck, his hand trailing down the god's chest to rest in between his legs.

"Mmmmmm," Blaine moaned, "where is this coming from?"

"Just because," he purred, making sure to keep aloof and coy like Santana had instructed him too. He could feel Blaine's cock respond under his hand, twitching at first and then rapidly hardening as Kurt touched him through his pants.

"What are you going to do to me?" the god growled as Kurt freed him from his pants.

The mortal opted to answer nonverbally, leaning over to so he was face-level with Blaine's cock. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to do first. The more he thought about it though, the more freaked he became, doubting why he thought this was a good idea in the first and wondering why people actually put this _thing_ he was looking at in his mouth, especially when Blaine's was so big, and what if he choked—

"Kurt?" Blaine addressed his lover, his voice already wrecked from the teasing sensation of Kurt's warm breath ghosting over her cock.

_No, I can do this, _Kurt willed himself. _You're an adult, you're a _sexy _adult and you're going to make Blaine yours! _ Without warning, Kurt wrapped his lips around the head of the deity's cock, following Santana's orders and sucking lightly to "drive him wild". And if the drawn-out, satisfied moan Blaine had just made was indication, Santana's advice was sound.

Step two of Santana's master plan involved licking a stripe up the underside of Blaine's length. Kurt did so, even though his line wasn't perfectly centered since he was bent at a weird angle. That move earned another appreciative grunt from Blaine which provided all the encouragement Kurt needed to continue with his ministrations. He reminded himself to take a deep breath through his nose before lowering his mouth back around Blaine's cock, only taking about half of his massive erection in. As started to suck, he wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit into his mouth while getting used to the sensation.

Meanwhile, Blaine was seriously fighting the urge to let his eyes roll in the back in his head, part his legs to allow Kurt better access to his now throbbing dick, and thrust his hips up into the wet heat of the mortal's mouth. "Mmmmmm, _Kurt_, you…you mouth looks so pretty like that, your lips stretched around my cock."

Kurt moaned around him, taking more of Blaine into his mouth and increasing the vigor of his sucking which resulted in the car swerving. Instead of letting up, the mortal took it as an invitation to go even further, sucking so hard on Blaine's cock that his cheeks followed out from the exertion.

"Oh…nnngh, Kurt…I'm close…gonna come…" the god warned the teenager as he continued to slurp around his cock. As a connoisseur of oral sex like himself, Blaine could tell that Kurt's attentions were inexpert and sloppy, but his enthusiasm and eagerness made up for his inexperience. It was actually endearing to Blaine how keen Kurt was to pleasure him.

Kurt tried to brace himself for what would come next. He remembered his discussion with Santana.

"_And then you swallow."_

"_I swallow his…" Kurt trailed off with incredulity. _

"_Well yeah, you don't want him to jizz all over his million dollar car," Santana pointed out. _

"_But…but that's so gross," Kurt contested. "They actually expect you to _ingest _it?"_

"_Please Hummel, it's not toxic or anything, you are such a drama queen," she retorted, but softened after a moment. "Just don't think of it as his spunk…put it into whatever mushy romantic terms you need so you'll do it."_

All it took was another particularly hard suck for Blaine's essence (that was the least gross term he could come up with) flooded his mouth. He rushed to swallow it all down as quickly as possible since Santana had warned him of its bitter taste, coughing a little as Kurt did so.

"Hmmm, love, that was fantastic," Blaine told him, feeling completely sated as the car continued to speed back to Athens. Kurt, who had readjusted Blaine's dick back into his pants, just looked up at him demurely. The god noticed a little dribble of cum running down his chin, and his cock made a valiant attempt at hardening again from the sight of it. "C'mere," he rasped, and Kurt obliged so Blaine could lick the bit of cum away from the corner of his mouth and capture his lips in an intense kiss that was interrupted by an angry blaring of a horn since the Ferrari had drifted into the other lane.

"Stay with me tonight," Blaine gasped in between heated kisses once they had reached the G.L.E.E. headquarters. Kurt wasn't sure if the god's words were a request or an order.

"I-I can't," he whimpered as Blaine sucked his pulse point. "I want to…mmmm, I really want to but I have to keep up appearances, you know?"

"Why?" Blaine asked, pulling away to look at Kurt properly. "I've already taken care of your teacher."

"It's not just him," Kurt debated. "There's also my Dad and step-Mom to think about, not to mention all the glee kids are giving me enough of a hard time already."

"But…I _need_ you," the deity whined. This was new for him. Usually, he treated his mortals as disposable objects and he wanted to keep them around a little longer, he just compelled them.

"Don't you have guys and girls for every day of the week?" Kurt scoffed, parroting Santana's works.

"I could if I wanted to, yes," Blaine replied, tracing his fingertips up and down the length of Kurt's arm. "But I'm only interested in you."

"Please don't lie to me," Kurt pleaded, averting his gaze. "I've seen my friends been played and I don't think I could handle it, not with you."

"Kurt," Blaine took the mortal's face in his hands so he could look Kurt in the eye. His heart plummeted when they found that the blue orbs were glistening with tears. "_Kurt._"

The boy shook his head free of Blaine's grasp, trying to will his tears away. "Ugh, I don't know why I'm crying. It's just you're so—and I'm—if I don't give you what you want you're going to find it somewhere else and this is all so sudden and I'm totally conforming to the needy vulnerable virgin stereotype right now but—"

Much like this morning, Blaine silenced Kurt with a kiss, though this one much more tender than the one before. "Stop it. You're breaking my heart when you talk like that. Gods, I rushed you, didn't I? Fuck, it's just I've never done this before."

"Done what before?" Kurt sniffled.

"Cared about who I slept with," Blaine admitted. "I sound like an asshole but you don't—I was raised in a certain 'lifestyle', you could say. All I know is sex and I've never really had a boyfriend before."

"Oh," Kurt responded dumbly. "So, what do you mean?"

"I want more than just sex with you. I want to date you," Blaine told him, his voice genuine.

"_You_ want to date _me_?" Kurt reiterated with disbelief.

"See, you've got to cut that insecure crap," Blaine said.

"Sorry, I've never had a boyfriend before either," he apologized, "just a bunch of unrequited crushes."

"Well, you deserve more than that. You deserve to be wined and dined and doted upon, because you're _special_, Kurt" the god asserted. He barely recognized the words coming out of his mouth. It was all so…_sweet _and unlike Blaine. He didn't dwell on it however, even though this was all uncharted territory, the deity liked the way it felt. "Trust me, I've…uh…gotten around quite a bit and you're the first person I've wanted to have a relationship with."

"Really?"

"_Really_," Blaine promised. "That's why I'm going to take you on a proper date. Does your program give you weekends off?"

"Not every weekend," Kurt answered. "But tomorrow's Friday and I don't think we have anything major like today going on Saturday."

"Perfect," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the lips. "I'll pick you up at eight, _boyfriend_."

Kurt just looked at Blaine like he was going to faint.

"Wait, do you not want to be my boyfriend?"

"_No_! I do, very much so. I guess I'm not used to hearing those words directed at me and coming out of such an attractive mouth."

"Well you better get used to it," Blaine crooned, "and all the other things I can do with my mouth."

Kurt shivered at the thought. "I should maybe go inside now."

"Mmm," Blaine agreed. "Give me a kiss and I'll see you at eight tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Kurt mumbled before acquiescing to Blaine's request. He watched Blaine speed away, leaning against the G.L.E.E building as he tried to process it all. _Kurt Hummel is in Greece and he had a boyfriend. Kurt Hummel has been having a pretty good week._

**A/N: D'awww. I can't make Blaine a jackass no matter how hard I try. Next chapter will be Jeff and Nick's reactions to Blaine, and Blaine's struggle with going sexless for a night (and trust me, for him it's a struggle). Reviews help me ignore homework and write! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so we're going to call this AN "Things I Forgot to Mention." One: Blaine's last name, Athanasios, actually means immortal in Greek, so that's why I used it...and it started with an A. I kind of picture that immortals use it as their surname or use a name that denotes the part of Greece they're from if they're a demi-god or creature. Besides, Anderson isn't very Greek-sounding so…yeah, fun fact. Also, the title of this fic is the title of a Vertical Horizon song that I don't own (subtle disclaimer) and you should totally check out! **

"Wait I need to process this," Nick announced after Blaine had relayed the events of last night and earlier that afternoon to him and Jeff. They were dining at an upscale Moroccan place, nestled in a partition created by rich fabrics dangling from the ceiling, draped various ways to create a curtain of privacy. The three immortals sat on dark, wood-framed couches cushioned with large, lavish pillows, with a low wide table in the center of their makeshift booth surrounded by candlelight. "So you only fucked _one_ mortal last night…"

"And it was a guy?" Jeff joined in, equally as befuddled.

"No, it was a _boy_," Nick corrected him.

"Yes, you deflower this little American boy, and not only that—"

"You didn't even seduce him! Or, you know what I mean, _really _seduce him—"

"Stun him with the big brown eyes, if you will," Jeff offered.

"Oooh, I like that. I was going to say give him the look of lust, but I like yours better," Nick said.

"So not only do you make sweet, gentle love to this mortal, which we all know is _so_ not your style," Jeff continued. The pair of demi-gods were on a roll now, they had developed a punchy rhythm of dialogue neither of them would dare to quit. All Blaine could do was wait for it to be over and roll his eyes at various points during their spiel. "You_ drove him to school _today?"

"_And,_" Nick pressed on. "You _stick around_, playing teacher to him and his little classmates, telling them all about the City Dionysia—"

"Which never even took place at Epidaurus but whatever, it's not like you were there or anything," Jeff muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Details, Jeff," Nick told his friend. "I'm a little more concerned with how this mortal became his _boyfriend_ by the time they got back to Athens. Didn't you say his highway head skills were beginner at best?"

"Don't insult him," Blaine growled.

"Do you even know how monogamy works?" Jeff asked him.

"This has to be a joke," Nick declared. "It was very funny, Athena, or Artemis, or what uppity virgin is in there, we get that you think we're pigs but can you give us Blaine back please? We miss him."

"You know I could make you two have sex with each other right now, correct?" Blaine threatened the demi-gods. "One look and you'll be having hot, gay sex in the middle of the restaurant in front of all these mortals."

"You wouldn't actually do that," Nick scoffed confidently. "Even you wouldn't want to see that…right?"

"But seriously, Blaine," Jeff interjected, no longer teasing his friend. "The boy's seventeen."

"So?" Blaine challenged petulantly.

"Well, unless three thousand is the new twenty, that's a pretty big age difference," the blonde said, locking gazes with the god.

"Stop rounding up," Blaine spat. "I don't hit three thousand for another couple centuries. And Kurt's mature beyond his years and—you know what? I don't need to justify this to you two. I'm trying the relationship thing out, okay? End of story."

The demi-gods exchanged an uneasy glance with each but didn't say anything.

"So how were the girls last night?" Blaine asked, desperate to change the subject as he drained the rest of his wine glass.

"Ugh, _so _good," Nick replied, easily abandoning his friendly concern for a round of sexual boasting.

"Yeah," agreed Jeff. "The Latina one…Samantha or something…she was _out of this world_."

"And the other dark-haired one? So eager to please…"

"And the blondes weren't too bad either," Jeff remarked with a predatory grin. "Which was your favorite, Nick? The pretty one or the bendy one?"

"The bendy one," Nick answered after a moment of careful consideration. "Pretty faces are a dime a dozen, and not that she wasn't stunning, but the bendy one just opens up so many more possibilities."

"Wait, did you two do it together?" Blaine inquired amusedly. "Maybe I don't need to compel you to have sex with each other after all…"

"Ugh, stop it Blaine, we split them up into pairs and traded after a while," Nick informed the god defensively. "I finished my experimenting with guys back in antiquity back when everyone was doing it."

"Whatever you say Nick," Blaine intoned, making eye contact with the demi-god before speaking again. "But I think Jeff looks particularly handsome tonight, don't you?"

"Stop it, man!" the brunette shouted as he immediately looked away, blinking and squirming in his seat.

"Chill out, I was kidding," the god laughed.

"I still can't believe that's what it's always like for you," Jeff marveled.

"Not anymore," Blaine dismissed his friend's comment with a shrug of his shoulders.

Their waitress, a leggy beauty with mocha skin and warm chocolate eyes appeared through the curtains, a professional yet alluring smile playing on her full lips.

"Your bill, gentlemen," she told them smoothly as she set the small black folder down on the table.

"Hey Blaine," Nick practically grunted, his eyes trained on the curtain the hostess just disappeared through. "Just because you're supposedly no longer seducing mortals for your own personal pleasure, that doesn't mean you can't compel them for your friends, right?"

The god rolled his eyes and chuckled, sharing a knowing look with Jeff, who had slipped his credit card in the small folder to pay. Blaine considered his options for a moment. He was still kind of pissed at his friends for giving him such a hard time about Kurt, but Blaine hadn't compelled anyone in almost twenty-four hours and the god could already feel an itch starting to nag at him under his skin, begging him to seduce _something_. If he was being honest with himself, it was probably the reason he had been so snippy tonight. So the god relented. "Fine."

So when the waitress reappeared to return Jeff's credit card and receipt, Blaine was rearing to go.

"Thank you so much, gentlemen."

She was just about to leave when Blaine got her attention. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" she turned around to regard Blaine. Their eyes met and exchanged the meaningful gaze necessary for Blaine's power to overtake her. He watched with satisfaction as the young woman's pupils dilated, crossing the small area to snuggle up to Blaine in the span of seconds.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked as she dragged her manicured fingernails up and down the black fabric of the deity's shirt.

"Veronica," she purred.

"Well, Veronica," Blaine began, brushing her dark hair to one shoulder so he could lean in and whisper into her ear "I think you and my friend Nick over there—" he gestured to the demi-god who was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement "—would get along really well, don't you agree?"

"I do," she gasped.

"Me too. I think you should go home with him tonight and let him do whatever he wants to you. How does that sound, Veronica?"

"_Really good_," the entranced woman replied. She turned to look directly at Blaine. "Thank you…thank you so much…I want to thank you…"

Veronica's hand was now straying southward. And for a second, Blaine almost surrendered. It'd be so easy, she could just get him off really quick so Blaine could make it through the night. Yet, as her hand continued to inch down, the thought of Kurt stopped him. The memories of his angelic face wrought with insecurity, vulnerability, and desperation from earlier that evening were enough for Blaine to snatch Veronica's hand before it reached below his belt buckle. "Save it for Nick, sweetie."

"Okay," she agreed dreamily, crossing the small area to be received by Nick.

"I'll see you two later," Nick said as he got up and ushered Veronica out of the booth. "Veronica and I have some 'getting along' to do."

"Now, I suppose you want one too?" Blaine asked Jeff once the other demi-god had left.

"Nah, I'm good," Jeff shrugged as he and Blaine made their out of the booth.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Hey, some of us enjoy the chase," the demi-god said a little defensively as they exited the restaurant. "But, if you ever have any mortals that you need taken off your hands again, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't help you out."

The god laughed at Jeff's words before climbing into the limo. They lapsed into light conversation for most of the ride, but the closer they got to Blaine's place, the more restless Jeff became. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't let Blaine's "relationship" with this mortal go.

"So, about the dating a mortal thing…" Jeff started cautiously.

"I thought we agreed to drop it," Blaine said uneasily.

"It's just…do you really want a relationship?" Jeff inquired, making sure to look Blaine straight in the eye when he asked him. "Or is this just going to be like that thing you had with the Irish boy?"

_Jeremiah. _Instantly, the images of the young man came rushing to the forefront of Blaine's mind. He hadn't thought of Jeremiah in ages. Blaine had been visiting the mortal world back in the beginning of eleventh century and the strapping Irish lad had made his stay _enjoyable, _to say the least. Mortals were just starting to emerge from the insufferable stretch of time known as the Dark Ages and Jeremiah had been the only mortal that had appealed to Blaine in the slightest. It also didn't hurt that he could suck cock like it was his birthright or something.

"Jeremiah meant nothing to me," Blaine informed Jeff icily.

The demi-god wasn't buying it. "You thought about bringing him back to Olympus with you."

"Yeah, but for sexual purposes only," he pointed out.

"So this is different?" Jeff inquired, searching Blaine's eyes for any indication of dishonesty. "It isn't just about sex, then?"

"Yes," Blaine replied resolutely. He wasn't lying. Although Blaine would admit that he had been rather infatuated with Jeremiah, his feelings toward Kurt weren't the same. He didn't have any desire to ever compel Kurt, while Blaine used to relish the surge of dominance and power twined with his arousal whenever Blaine stared into Jeremiah's big blue eyes and gave him a command. Besides, his desire to bring Jeremiah back to Olympus had come from a place of naivety and nerves. The god worried that mortals would never again achieve the sophistication of ancient civilization, and his attachment to the Irishman had come from a place of "just in case". Before Blaine could supplicate to his parents and ask to bring Jeremiah back to the heavens with him, the mortal was killed during William of Normandy's invasion of England. He had mourned his tryst's death, but his sadness over Jeremiah's passing had ended within the year. Things with Kurt weren't going be like that, Blaine could tell already. "It doesn't feel like it did last time."

"My comment about monogamy earlier wasn't a joke, Blaine," Jeff addressed his friend sincerely. "You know you can't have sex with anyone else if you're dating this boy."

"I know that!" the god snapped, glaring at Jeff.

"I'm just saying," the demi-god held his hands up in surrender. "You almost let that waitress shove her hand down your pants tonight."

"_Almost_," Blaine emphasized. "Thinking of Kurt stopped me. How's that for monogamous?"

Jeff seemed slightly more satisfied and backed off. "You realize with your sexual appetite and this new arrangement you're going to have to masturbate like the rest of us now?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Blaine groaned. "It's just so…_juvenile. _I haven't used my own hand since…I can't even remember…"

"Sometimes you make it really hard to be friends with you," Jeff accused him good-naturedly.

"Well, perhaps watching me suffer will make you feel better," Blaine said, "because tonight is going to _suck_."

"You want some tips?" the demi-god offered. "Compared to you, I'm like an expert."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Blaine lied as the limo pulled up to his building.

"Just remember," Jeff called flippantly as the god exited the car. "The head is the most sensitive part and don't neglect your—"

Blaine slammed the car door shut.

0-0-0

Blaine had been here before. He was lying spread-eagle on his bed, blindfolded, as six bodies worshipped his own. He could feel a set of teeth nibbling on his right ear while a hand pinched and rubbed his nipple. Then there was a mouth paying attention to his left one, and another hand traced the planes of his abdomen leisurely. Further south he felt two tongues laving at his cock, licking up and down his rock-hard length, taking turns dipping the tip into his slit to lap at the precum. Below, there were two more sets of lips mouthing at his balls, sucking lightly and licking.

"Take off my blindfold," he ordered no one particular, his voice no more than a low rumble.

"Yes, master," he heard. The god's brow creased slightly. That voice wasn't the one he remembered, it was high and breathy, but the timbre wasn't quite the same. Everything became clear once the blindfold was removed. Instead of the six women from last time he visited the mortal realm, there were six naked _Kurts _worshipping his body. Two _Kurts _were abusing his nipples in the most delicious way possible, two _Kurts _were slurping away at his cock, pausing to French kiss each other before returning their attentions back to Blaine's shaft, two_ Kurts_ nestled between his legs, caressing his balls with their mouths.

Blaine groaned at the sight and allowed his head to lull back against the pillows he enjoyed all the Kurts' ministrations. His eyes rolled back into his head and then—

They'd disappeared. No more tongues, no more hands, no more lips…Blaine sat up swiftly to discover that he was alone, the sun was just beginning to rise, and he was hard, so very, very hard with no one to relieve him. The god grumbled to himself and reached for the small vial on his bedside table. He was reminded of when he had used the glass bottle last, _with Kurt_, he thought smiling gently. _Kurt_…

Blaine's hand flung over to rummage around the surface of the nightstand again and once he had located his phone, he scrolled his through his contacts. _Thank Hermes for modern technology. _Blaine hadn't found Kurt's name, so he searched again, this time more carefully for the name of his lover. Masturbating wouldn't be as annoying if he could have Kurt with him in some capacity, even if it was just his melodic, Sirenesque voice. After looking through his contacts three more times, the god came to the maddening realization that he didn't have Kurt's phone number. He growled in frustration and whipped the sheet back, glaring at his erection. Blaine was going to have to do this completely himself, for the first time in _thousands of years_. A son of Aphrodite reduced to jerking off? Truly pathetic. He didn't dare think of what the others on Olympus would think if they caught a glimpse of what he was about to do. Blaine was going to have to come up with some incentive to make sure Kurt spent the nights with him from now on, because there was _no way in Archeron _Blaine was willing to do this again…

The deity quickly slicked his hand and let it trail down his chest, imagining Kurt's in its place. Blaine envisioned that his movements would be slower, more hesitant, that he'd take his time to discover what the god liked before he would go all out. He allowed his fingertips to trail up his shaft lightly a few times, pretending they were Kurt's long, slender ones, before he wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump. Still immersed in his fantasy, he built a rhythm slowly, playing with different pressures and speeds like an inexperienced teenager like Kurt would. Blaine pictured the mortal straddling his legs, bent over and whispering to the god for reassurance and encouragement. The god would gladly give him all support he needed by moaning and telling Kurt what a sexy little nymph he was. Blaine's hand was working over his cock at a rapid pace by now, yet for some cruel reason, he couldn't come. The god groaned in frustration and let his other hand slip lower to his entrance, shoving two fingers inside himself, not hesitating to find prostate and stroke furiously. Blaine was most definitely a top, but his desperation to climax had outweighed keeping to his preferred sexual role.

_Oh Blaine, _the immortal imagined Kurt keening. _I love your cock, Blaine. Fuck me, oh fuck me so hard._

And with an embarrassingly undignified whimper, Blaine was finally able to orgasm, his cum spurting out all over his chest as he stroked himself through it. The Greek padded over to the bathroom to clean himself off. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowned at his peaked complexion, the bags under his eyes, and his bloodshot scleras. Even though he had been able to find release, Blaine didn't really feel _satisfied_ like he usually did when someone else got him off. He grudgingly stepped into the shower and tried to relax under the soothing qualities of the warm water. It had been working too, until an errant thought reminded Blaine of his sexy with shower with Kurt…

_NO, NO! _The god yelled at himself. He tried to think of the most gruesome things he could conjure up, but no matter how many different images of ghastly war scenes Blaine thought of, his dick still didn't want to forget the picture of Kurt's orgasm face. _Ugh, here we go again…_

0-0-0

"Dude, you look like shit," Jeff remarked immediately after the elevator doors slid open to Blaine's apartment.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Blaine grumbled, fetching his keys.

"It's only noon. How many times have you…"

"You don't want to know," Blaine told him gruffly as he joined the demi-god in the elevator. "And the worst part is no matter how many times I get myself off, I pop another boner ten minutes later."

"Who knew being a sex god had its downsides?" Jeff commented playfully. The aggravated glare Blaine shot him told the demi-god that he wasn't in the mood for repartee. "Blaine, calm down."

"Are you sure exercising helps?" Blaine asked as the elevator descended to the lower level of his apartment complex that housed the luxury gym.

"Works like a charm," the demi-god assured him. "The trick is to tire yourself out."

"Ugh, I feel like a teenager again," Blaine muttered as the elevator doors slid open and they entered the gym.

"I want to meet this Kurt kid," Jeff said as they found two empty treadmills next to each other to use. "Anyone who can reduce Blaine, son of Dionysus and Aphrodite, back to his horny adolescent days is one powerful creature."

0-0-0

"I bet he's like porn star big."

"_Santana!_" Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel gasped simultaneously. They were crammed into Kurt's tiny dorm at G.L.E.E. headquarters as he got ready for his night with Blaine. Initially, Kurt had welcomed their presence because he thought they could give him advice on what to wear, but when the conversation had taken a turn from Alexander McQueen into Kurt's very nascent sex life with Blaine, he regretted undoing to deadbolt lock altogether.

"How many times do I have to tell you Santana? I don't kiss and tell," Kurt informed her as he ironed the lilac dress shirt he was planning on wearing this evening.

"Yeah, but now you owe me," she countered. "I gave you blow-job tips!"

"_What_?" Mercedes and Rachel shrieked again, whipping their heads around to regard Kurt, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Thanks Santana," Kurt muttered as his face heated up under his friends' gaze. "Besides, it's not like I whipped out a measuring tape when he took off his pants."

"Come on, you've got to have at least a ballpark figure," the Latina insisted. "The scared little virgins can turn away while you show me."

Kurt sighed. "If I do, will you all stop asking me intimate questions about Blaine?"

"Tonight," negotiated Santana. "We'll stop asking you intimate questions about Blaine _tonight_."

"Ugh, fine," Kurt conceded. "But it's nothing but fashion advice from here on out."

"Deal," Santana agreed and motioned to for Mercedes and Rachel to shield their eyes, although Kurt could totally tell that Rachel was peeking in between her fingers.

He labored another sigh. "I don't know, maybe like this big—" Kurt held his hands up to try and approximate the Blaine's size. He felt incredibly stupid and pervy doing so, and as soon as Santana got a good look he dropped his hands by his sides right away and resumed his ironing with blush staining his cheeks.

"Knew it," Santana said with a contented leer.

Kurt merely scowled and moved onto to ironing the pants he had chosen to wear.

"You iron your jeans, Kurt?" Rachel questioned. "Really?"

"What's wrong with wanting to look well put-together?"

A knock on the door prevented Rachel from answering him.

"Hey gang," Mr. Schue greeted his students. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we're just helping Kurt get ready for his date with Blaine tonight," Mercedes told him.

"You are?"

"I know you might still be angry about what happened a couple nights ago but I promise Blaine and I will be back by curfew and you have nothing to worry about," Kurt gushed all in one breath.

Mr. Schue just laughed light-heartedly. "Kurt, chill out! Tell Blaine I say hi and don't worry about curfew tonight. Or in fact, any night at all when you're out with Blaine. A courtesy text to me or one of us would be nice though. "

Kurt was absolutely flabbergasted. "Um, okay…I'll be sure to do that."

"Great! You two have fun!" Mr. Schuester chirped before becoming momentarily solemn. "And seriously, tell Blaine I say hello."

"Oh my God," Santana cackled once the teacher had left. "Schue totally has the hots for your boyfriend!"

"What did Blaine do to him?" Mercedes giggled.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you," Kurt said as he finished pressing his jeans. "One minute Mr. Schue was threatening to send me back to Ohio, then Blaine sent me away so he could talk to him, and the next thing I knew he was…like that."

"Weird," said Mercedes.

"But it gets weirder," Kurt added. "When I tried to ask Blaine about it, he like brushed it off and didn't want to say anything."

"Wait, do you think Blaine's like…" Rachel paused mid-question for dramatic effect "…a vampire?"

"Really, Berry? Just how deluded are you?" Santana quipped.

"I'm just saying that vampires can compel humans to do what they want!" Rachel shot back in her defense.

"I'm never inviting you over to watch the _Vampire Diaries_ again," Kurt deadpanned.

0-0-0

"Demetri, is there _any_ way you could go faster?" Blaine pleaded from the backseat.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Athanasios," the driver assured him in polite, professional tone.

Blaine slumped back in his seat. Being so close to seeing Kurt had made the god incredibly restless. He was fucking _desperate_ to be reunited with his mortal, especially after what happened that afternoon at the gym…

"_I can't thank you enough for helping me with this, Jeff," Blaine said, standing over his friend to spot him as the demi-god did bench presses. _

"_Of course, man," Jeff replied fondly, although his voice was slightly strained from the exertion of lifting weights. "You know I consider you to be like my brother. I was just thankful you just wanted me to help distract you, honestly when you called I thought you were going to ask me to jack you off or something." _

"_You suck," Blaine laughed. _

"_You never know with you Blaine," Jeff chuckled waiting for the god to notice he was done with that set of reps and to take the weight from him. "Blaine…_Blaine_…_BLAINE_!"_

"_Huh? Oh, sorry, I'll get that—" The god took the weight from Jeff. "—I'll be right back."_

"_Where are you…" Jeff trailed off when he saw what Blaine had been looking at, or rather, _who _he'd been looking at. A tall, sandy blonde, chiseled man had just entered the gym, and although nowadays Jeff was straight as an arrow, even the demi-god could admit that the guy was extremely attractive from an objective standpoint. He scrambled to get up and put himself between Blaine, who seemed to be in a trance-like lust-induced state. "Blaine, no."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because of Kurt, you know, your boyfriend? He'd be really hurt if you had sex with that guy."_

"_But I'm not going to have sex with him. He's just going to give me a quick blowjob and I'm not even going to do anything to him. It's not cheating if you don't reciprocate."_

"_Um, I'm pretty sure that still counts," he told him. Jeff braced his hands on Blaine's shoulders to stop him. _

"_Are you getting in my way, half-blood?" Blaine demanded in a threatening tone. Under other circumstances, Jeff would have been offended by his friend's use of such a derogatory term, but the demi-god knew Blaine wasn't currently feeling like himself at the moment. _

_Jeff knew he had to think quick. "Dude, I'm really sorry about this," Jeff said before he swiftly kneed Blaine in the groin. _

_Blaine doubled over and howled in pain, followed by him hissing a string of particularly colorful expletives. _

"_I'm sorry Blaine," Jeff apologized again. _

"_No, it's okay…" Blaine's voice was tight and higher than normal. "I mean it's not okay but I get it…thanks."_

Blaine shuddered at the memory of how he needed to be nailed in the nuts to keep him from seducing another guy like he was a drug addict in withdrawal. Thankfully, he felt the limo ease to a stop and clambered out of the car before the driver could get to the door.

0-0-0

"He's here!" Rachel squealed from her perch at the window when she saw the sleek black limo pull up.

"Okay!" Kurt called back, grabbing his can of hairspray for one last quick touch-up before scurrying out, his friends calling good-byes and various inappropriate comments in his wake. Kurt could feel his heartbeat quicken exponentially in anticipation as he descended the multiple flights of stairs to reach the street. Dressed a crisp white dress shirt and well-tailored navy dress slacks, Blaine looked positively ravenous when Kurt sashayed out the doors of the G.L.E.E headquarters over to where the god was leaning against the limo.

"Hey, Bl—_Oh_!"

The Greek had decided to skip the salutations and go straight to the eating Kurt's face part of the greeting. Before the mortal could register what was going on, Blaine's tongue was down his throat, his hands were stuffed into his back pockets clutching his ass, and Blaine's erection was pressing into his lower abdomen.

"You look delicious," Blaine murmured once they had broken their liplock and began to press quick kisses into his jaw. "I missed you so much, baby."

"It's only been a day," huffed the mortal, trying to pump some oxygen back into his lungs after that epic kiss hello.

"Too long," Blaine growled. "You're staying with me tonight, right? Or do I have to talk to Will?"

"I'm good. He says hi, by the way," Kurt told him. He tilted his head back to allow the immortal better access to his neck, but saw his friends crowded around the window, and he was pretty sure Puck was holding a Flip cam. "Blaine, can we um, not do this in the middle of the sidewalk?"

"Mmmhmmm," the god hummed and tugged the American in the limo with him, not wasting a second in pulling the adolescent onto his lap and rocking his arousal into him.

Their lips found each other's moments later and Kurt could feel Blaine's fingertips beginning to inch under the waistline of his pants. But before any real skin-on-skin contact could be made however, the god flung the mortal off him with a frustrated exclamation of "FUCK!"

"Wha-what's wrong?" Kurt spluttered as he tried to comprehend what had happened in the last seven minutes or so. "Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine immediately softened and captured Kurt's lips in a decidedly sweeter kiss. "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I want to do this properly, and isn't it bad form to have sex on the first date? Especially before I even buy you dinner?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's concern. "You really are new at this, aren't you?"

Blaine grinned at him sheepishly. "Yeah…sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. It's actually kind of comforting to know I'm not the only one who has no idea what I'm doing here," Kurt confessed. "You know how you said you'd teach me about sex?"

Blaine's eyes darkened and his voice lowered. "Yes?"

After Kurt had repressed the shudder that the god's reaction had caused, the mortal continued, "Maybe I can teach you about romance."

"I'd love that," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt gently again.

When they pulled away, Kurt noticed that Blaine was still very aroused. "Can I take care of that for you?"

_In the name of all things Zeus, YES! "_Only if you want to."

"Oh, I want to," Kurt assured him in a seductive tone, scooting closer to Blaine's side, nuzzling his neck, and pressing his hand into the bulge in Blaine's slacks.

"Maybe I don't have to teach you as much about sex as I thought," Blaine whimpered.

"Maybe you're just a good teacher," the mortal quipped.

"_Unnngh, Kurt_," Blaine moaned as he continued to rub him through his pants. "_Need you_."

Kurt slithered off the seat and onto the floor of the limo, smiling up at the deity mischievously. The god couldn't contain a moan at the sight of innocent little Kurt hovering over his crotch, eager to suck him off. He let out another cry once Kurt had freed him from his pants. After the gym incident, Blaine had refused to touch himself until he saw Kurt, so he'd literally been hard for _hours_, therefore, any stimulation felt nothing short of heavenly. Unlike yesterday, Kurt skipped the little teasing licks, and went straight to swallowing as much of Blaine's cock as he could fit in his mouth. The god, overwhelmed by the sensation, thrust up into the mortal's mouth instinctively, choking the teen in the process.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine leaned over to tend to Kurt, whose eyes were watering a little and was coughing lightly, but otherwise okay. "It's just it's been all day and…we can wait to do this after dinner."

"No," Kurt protested, pushing Blaine's torso back into the seat. "I'm not made of glass, Blaine. And this might make me kind of a slut, but I want to do this."

Blaine's grabbed Kurt's chin and angled his head up so they were looking at each other. "Never speak like that again, okay? This doesn't make you a slut, it makes you a very caring and attentive boyfriend. I'm serious, Kurt."

"Oh-okay," he answered, his eyes downcast. He couldn't figure out why, but the way Blaine had spoken to him made him feel like a reprimanded child.

"You know what, we should wait until after dinner. I need to get some alcohol in me and then—_FUCK, KURT_!"

Without warning, Kurt had sunk his mouth back down on Blaine's member and began sucking vigorously.

"Oh Kurt, that's so good," Blaine keened. "You're such a good boy, taking me in your mouth like that."

Kurt moaned around his boyfriend's cock, and it wasn't long before Blaine yelled out in ecstasy as he came down his mortal's throat.

"You," the god began as he hoisted Kurt back into his lap once his orgasm had subsided. "Are the best," he kissed him, "boyfriend" he kissed him again, "ever."

0-0-0

"Why were your friends staring at me tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder as they rode back to the god's penthouse to end the night. After dinner, (with a little limo head from Blaine in between) the couple had met up with Nick and Jeff at a bar to get drinks. Both men were very attractive, though they didn't come anywhere close to Blaine, and not to Kurt's surprise at all, had Victoria's Secret models on their arms. The only thing that had confused Kurt was how they regarded him. Of course they were kind and polite, but they kept staring at him like he was some sort of rare bird.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. They were just marveling at the man who was able to rope a deviant like myself into a relationship."

"It's really that big of a deal?" Kurt inquired.

"Much to my chagrin, yes," the god admitted. "I told you you were special, babe."

Kurt smiled and allowed Blaine to escort him out of the limo.

"Now you," Blaine growled once they were in the privacy of the elevator, "have been wearing these naughty little skinny jeans the entire night," he squeezed Kurt's ass and the mortal yelped in return. "They've been very inconvenient to me all night, distracting me from my meal and my friends and whatnot, and I think it's high time I've done something about it." Kurt giggled as Blaine chased him to the bed for another night of steamy lovemaking.

**I'm sorry this took me so long. I wish I could just write all day, but I'd also like to not flunk out of college. Nevertheless, I love all of your reviews and please keep 'em coming! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I would feel bad about taking to so long to update, but this chapter is TWENTY-FIVE FRICKIN PAGES LONG, so I don't. I hope it's worth the wait! **

Kurt had no idea how time had flown by so quickly, he was surprised to find that it was already the middle of July. The past month seemed to pass in a blur of traveling, theatre, and sex. _Lots_ of sex. Kurt knew it shouldn't have come as a shock, especially with regarding how they met, but the teenager seemed to underestimate just _how much_ Blaine liked to have sex…first thing in the morning, last thing at night, in the car (limo or Ferrari), while Kurt was trying to do readings for his G.L.E.E. course, while Kurt was in the middle of his moisturizing routine, one time the Greek had jumped him after he merely took a sip of coffee. Needless to say, Blaine was insatiable. But for all his sexual prowess, the god did made sure to spoil Kurt rotten, planning all sorts of fun, romantic, and sometimes surprisingly educational dates to take him on. There were nights where they would watch the sunset over the ocean from Lykavittos Hill, go out to dinner followed by a late-night walk along the Zea Marina, or Kurt's favorite outing so far, spending a day at the absolutely luxurious Divani Apollon Palace & Spa, being pampered in ways he couldn't even have imagined. Blaine, much to his own astonishment, found that he was quite good at playing the role of boyfriend, and was even more shocked to realize that he actually _enjoyed _it. He liked having someone that belonged to him, someone to take care of, a _real person_ to interact with, not just an empty vessel for the god to control like a puppeteer. It helped that Kurt was an endlessly fascinating person, he was clever, sophisticated, virtuous, headstrong…the list went on. The past month had been dotted with moments, moments that had led to certain realizations on Blaine's part…

_Blaine's first epiphany occurred when The New Directions were visiting the National Archeological Museum of Athens. Blaine had tagged along like he always did, and even though he only accompanied them to spend time with Kurt, the god found that he actually enjoyed playing tour guide (and eye candy) to the group of Americans. But today was different, the people at the museum were running the show, and being forced to sit through the drone of old men trying to tell him what his youth was like was nearing unbearable. _

"…_Aristophanes' scripts are typical of Old Comedy…" the old man told the group that was leading the tour of the museum. _

Wrong, _Blaine thought to himself. _Aristophanes was an innovator, I would know, I was in enough of his comedies to prove it…_sometimes he hated the fact that he had to keep mum about what actually went on back in ancient times. It was the rule among immortals though, they had to let the humans research and discover for themselves or they'd blow their cover. Blaine did know of some demi-gods that would get their degrees in Archeology and try to subtly lead mortals to the correct conclusion, but they were few and far between. _

_Nevertheless, the god needed a distraction because he knew if he listened to another word of the pompous horse shit this mortal was spewing out of his mouth, Blaine would snap and reveal himself on the spot. His hazel eyes scanned the large, light marble room for something suitable enough to grab his attention. His eyes settled on his beautiful boyfriend standing next to him, immersed in the buffoon's assumptions on Greek comedy. Blaine's gaze lingered the mortal's profile, the delicate slope of his nose, his impossibly high cheek bones, the adorable corner of his mouth…the god's let his line of sight drop to the slender column of his pale neck, down the graceful curve of his back, resting at the perfection that was Kurt Hummel's ass. The deity's cock twitched just as the sight of it, his mind flooding with memories of the previous night when they had tried a new position. That perfect little ass had been perched so high in the air as Blaine had pounded into it, giving him a perfect view as his cock had disappeared in and out of Kurt's tight hole. _

_Blaine shuddered at the memory, and noticed that his dick was half-hard in his pants. Well now how was supposed to help himself…_

"Blaine_!" Kurt exclaimed in harsh whisper after a hand had appeared on ass and squeezed. He shot his boyfriend a dirty look. _

"_I'm bored," the god whined. _

"_Then play Angry Birds on your phone or something," the American told him. "You can't just start feeling me up in the middle of a school field trip!"_

_The god simply rolled his eyes with a pout. Kurt refocused on the tour, studying the vases and statues intently to ignore Blaine. He was doing such a good job at not paying attention to the god that caught Kurt completely off guard when Blaine's slick finger slipped past the waistband of his shorts and underwear into the cleft of his ass when the group had gathered around yet another piece of pottery. He jerked and spasmed, earning a few puzzled glances from his classmates. Thankfully, since he and Blaine were in the back of crowd, no one could see that Blaine had his hand down the mortal's pants. _

"What on Earth are you doing_?" Kurt hissed through gritted teeth._

"_Shhh," Blaine murmured into the mortal's ear as his finger slipped lower. "Just relax, babe."_

"_Blaine, we are in a public place and—_ohhhhhh," _Kurt's reprimand was reduced to a moan as the immortal's fingertip breached his opening. "Ungh, you suck."_

"_Your cock? Gladly," Blaine smirked in return. _

"_Hey, Kurt, are you okay?" asked Sam once he caught a glimpse of his friend's glazed over expression. _

"_Mmhmm," he replied in a pitifully high-pitched tone._

"_Yeah, you don't look so good," Finn noted as well._

"I'm fine_," Kurt insisted, shooting Blaine a glare. _

"_Yeah, Kurt, are sure you're feeling okay?" Blaine questioned with a false smile. Meanwhile, his finger slipped deeper and deeper into Kurt's heat. "You look hot."_

_If looks could kill and if Blaine could actually die, the god was pretty sure the glare Kurt was giving him would have reduced him to a heap of flesh and bones on the floor. Thankfully, neither of those things were possible, and Blaine just continued to move the digit he had inside of Kurt. The mortal opened his mouth, no doubt to fire a saucy comeback at Blaine, but the god crooked his finger and pressed against Kurt's prostate right as he began to speak. _

"_I'm sorry, what was that?" the god inquired, grinning wolfishly after Kurt's zinger had turned into a squeak and a jolt of his body from his touch. _

"_Mr. Schue?" Kurt managed to force his voice back to a semi-masculine volume. "The guys are right, I don't feel well, may I please be excused to restroom?"_

"_Of course, Kurt!" The teacher assured him in the overly concerned manner he'd been behaving in lately. "Blaine, will you go with him?"_

_Kurt scowled and Blaine smiled. _

"_Sure thing, Will. Come on, baby," the god carefully extricated his finger from Kurt's ass and guided him to the restroom. _

_Kurt slapped Blaine as soon as the lavatory door had shut behind him. _

"_Kinky," Blaine muttered to himself as rubbed the part of his jaw where Kurt's hand had made impact with his face. _

"_What the hell, Blaine! How could you—MR. SCHUE AND _MY STEP-BROTHER_ WERE RIGHT THERE!" Kurt hollered. _

"_I told you, I get bored really easily," the god said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And you're too distracting for your own good."_

"_Oh, so this is all my fault," Kurt declared sarcastically. _

"_No—Kurt, are you actually mad?" The murderous expression on his boyfriend's face answered his question. "Oh babe, I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun."_

"_Well, I wanted to learn about Greek Comedy," Kurt shot back, crossing his arms. _

"_From that idiot? Please, the old bat had no idea what he was talking about. His suppositions on Menander were laughable to put it kindly, and don't even get me started about his interpretation of _Lysistrata_…"_

_Kurt didn't say anything, he just continued to give Blaine the stink eye. The god sighed. "How can I make it up to you?"_

_The mortal remained silent. Blaine welcomed his boyfriend's silence as a challenge. He approached Kurt and skimmed his lips across his collarbone just how he knew the mortal liked. _

"_Hmm?" the god provoked him. "Would you forgive me if kissed you here?"_

_He could hear Kurt's breathing pick up in response to Blaine's ministrations, but mortal kept quiet. _

"_No?" Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt halfway and began to tease the American's nipples with his tongue. "Is this better?"_

_Kurt suppressed a mewl and let out a shaky breath. He knew trying to resist Blaine was futile, but no matter how talented the god was with his tongue, Kurt was determined not to let him off the hook so easily. Unfortunately, his resolve was weakening with every swipe of the Greek's tongue across his chest._

"_Hm, someone's stubborn. Guess I'm going to have to try harder," the god said with fake disappointment as he sank to his knees, level with Kurt's erection. "I thought you were mad at me? Other parts of you indicate otherwise."_

_Kurt groaned. "You're lucky you're really hot, or else you wouldn't be getting away with this."_

"_I know," Blaine smirked up at him before freed his arousal from its cloth confines. Blaine started by kissing the tip of Kurt's cock. The mortal shuddered and braced his hands on Blaine's shoulders as the god began to place tantalizing little licks up and down Kurt's shaft. The American was never sure if he should feel jealous that Blaine was so good at giving head, since he obviously had quite a bit of experience, or just to relax and enjoy the delights of his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine had progressed to deep-throating the mortal's member by now, and _yeah, just relax and enjoy it is_, Kurt decided internally. _

_Blaine placed his hands on the globes of his boyfriend's perfect ass to draw more of him into his mouth as he continued to suck. He was tempted to sneak a hand down to attend to his own growing problem, but the god knew that this had to be solely about Kurt right now if he was going to have a chance at getting any later that night. _

"_Mmm, Blaine that feels so good," Kurt moaned, his voice echoing off the tiles of the bathroom. "You're so good at this…_ungh_, yes!" _

_The god let a moan of his own and just like that, Kurt was coming down his throat hot and hard. He swallowed all of his lover's release with practiced ease and wiped his mouth as he stood up. Kurt resituated himself swiftly and started to leave. _

"_Hey!" The immortal had to call out to Kurt to get his attention. "Where are you—I'm still…" he gestured to the bulge in his slacks. _

"_Oh, you wanted me to take care of that for you?" Kurt asked, mimicking the tone Blaine had coaxed him in earlier. _

"_Kurt," Blaine's voice was wrecked. "Don't do this to me."_

"_What? You have two hands and besides, you said yourself that the museum guide didn't know what he was talking about," Kurt pointed out, a wicked smile gracing his usually angelic features. "While you may know everything there is to know about Greek comedy, it seems you need you to learn that payback is a bitch."_

_Kurt disappeared through the door and Blaine growled in frustration. If he hadn't recognized it before, it was official now, Blaine was totally and unequivocally whipped. _

_0-0-0_

_The next realization happened on a Saturday in late June. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel were standing on the curbside of the G.L.E.E. headquarters, chatting as they waited for Blaine to pick his beau up. It was one of their rare days off, and Kurt was excited to have an extended period of alone time with his boyfriend. Nevertheless, he felt a bit guilty since Mercedes and Rachel had been begging Kurt to go shopping with them since they touched down in Greece. _

_The sleek limo pulled up just moments later, Blaine stepping out to greet Kurt with a customary passionate kiss. Rachel and Mercedes looked on with wistful expressions before Blaine pulled away and acknowledged them. _

"_How are you two going to spend your precious day off?" the god inquired, his arm around Kurt's waist. _

"_We wanted to go shopping," Mercedes told him. "But we don't really know our way around that well and besides, it's kind of pointless to go without Kurt."_

"_He _is_ quite the fashionista," Blaine concurred, cocking an eyebrow as he glanced sideways at his slightly blushing boyfriend. Their eyes met and communicated silently before turning back to the two girls. "Why don't you two join us?" _

"_We'd love to!" Rachel immediately replied. Apparently, she needed no further invitation to clamber into the limo. Mercedes followed a split-second later. _

"_Blaine, you don't have to do this," Kurt murmured. If it wasn't for their proximity, the mortal's voice would have been drowned out by the squeals drifting out of the open car door._

_Although bringing along Kurt's two teeny-bopper friends would sufficiently cockblock him for the rest of the afternoon, Blaine couldn't bring himself to refuse the American. "I want to. Mercedes and Rachel are your best friends, and we both know shopping is your favorite activity."_

"Former _favorite activity," the mortal corrected him, his hand slithering down Blaine's chest to cup him through his linen slacks. "There's something else I can think of that I like doing better."_

"_You sexy little minx," Blaine growled smacking Kurt's ass playfully. "I wouldn't have invited your friends along if I knew you were going to be so frisky today." _

"_Too late now," Kurt sighed. "Might as well prepare for yourself for the Rachel Berry Limo Fantasy Hour."_

_The several guidebooks Kurt had consulted before coming to Greece read had made it very clear that Kolonaki was the most upscale area for shopping in Athens, and that Tsakalof Street was one of the most expensive streets in the world. Therefore, the American was positively euphoric when the limo dropped them off on the very street the teen had read so much about, and almost passed out when Blaine took his hand and asked "Where do you want to go first?" _

"_Ooh! Blaine! Hold this," Kurt ordered his boyfriend as he sifted through Versace's collection of pants. The god accepted the high-waisted pair of silk greige trousers Kurt passed him as the mortal continued to look. "Oh! And these would look so good on you, don't you think?"_

_Blaine patiently took the hanger holding a pair of royal blue shorts Kurt gave him. "I like the color, yeah."_

"_I'm not boring you, am I?" Kurt looked at the deity uneasily. This was their sixth store, the four of them had already been to Bulgari, Gucci, Lanvin, Louis Vuitton, and Lancel. The afternoon had been passing by in a very Sex and the City montage-esque way, and although the mortal had loved every second of it, he was worried he was taking advantage of Blaine's generosity. _

"_Not at all," Blaine assured him with a smile and a kiss. "I'm just glad you've stopped being difficult."_

_The god had insisted on paying for not just Kurt's purchases, but Mercedes and Rachel's as well, claiming that the five-figure totals they rang up at each store "weren't a big deal". Kurt had disagreed, he had tried to convince Blaine that paying for a multi-thousand dollar shopping spree was "WAY too much". Blaine had gotten Kurt to cave with a spiel about there being "no better way to spend your money than on the people you care about " and a twelve hundred euro Gucci printed button down. _

"_I only gave you a hard time because you're ridiculous," Kurt pointed out, moving to another rack and Blaine trailing behind him. _

"_Would you like us to add those to the other pieces you've selected to the dressing room, Mr. Athanasios?" One of the anorexic salesgirls asked Blaine. The way she was salivating over the god didn't go unnoticed by the pair. _

"_Yes, thank you," he responded, tersely but politely. _

"_Anything for you, Mr. Athanasios, _anything_," she assured him with a sultry wink as she took both pairs of pants from the deity. _

_Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes once she had left. The attendants at every store they had been to so far had been hitting on Blaine unabashedly. Kurt had gotten pretty good at disregarding other people's advances towards his boyfriend, but this, in conjunction with the fact that Rachel and Mercedes couldn't stop talking about how wonderful the god was, was starting to get on the mortal's nerves. "Ugh, when are they ever going to get through their heads that you're not interested? I mean, you introduced me as your boyfriend when we came into the store." _

_Blaine just chuckled and shrugged in reply. _

"_Seriously, what am I, invisi—"_

"_KURT! LOOK AT THIS DRESS!" Rachel's cries interrupted Kurt's rant as she shoved a pale yellow gown in his face. "I HAVE TO TRY IT ON RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed his hand and marched him over to the dressing rooms. _

_Blaine waited outside for the two to show him what they had chosen to try on (Mercedes was still perusing the racks). He took a seat on one of the plush white couches the store provided. _

"_Hey, um, could someone help me with this?" Rachel's slightly muffled voice pulled Blaine from his fantasy of him and Kurt fucking later that evening, the mortal's hands tied up using one of the scarves they had purchased back at Gucci. _

"_Be right there, Rachel," Blaine called back, approaching the curtain that separated her changing area from the rest of the store. "I'm coming in now."_

_Blaine had to admit that he was impressed once he entered the dressing room. The structure of the gown fit Rachel's small frame perfectly and the pastel yellow did wonders for her skin tone. _

"_You look beautiful," the immortal told her as he gently pulled up the zipper on the back of the dress. He could hear the American girl's breath hitch as their eyes locked in the mirror and before Blaine could register what was going on, he had an armful, not to mention a mouthful of Rachel attacking him. _

"_Hey! I want to see—OH MY GOD!" Kurt shrieked once he whipped back the curtain and was met with the visual of his boyfriend and his best friend sucking face. _

_Blaine pushed Rachel away immediately. "Kurt, I—this…"_

"_I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Kurt screeched before turning on his heel and storming out of the store, dressed head-to-toe in unpaid for Versace couture. _

"_No, baby, wait!" The god called as he went after him, pausing momentarily to tell the security guard that he didn't need to taser Kurt for shoplifting before he caught up with the mortal on the sidewalk. He reached for Kurt's wrist, "Baby—"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kurt yelled. "YOU ASSHOLE! INVITING MY FRIENDS ALONG WITH US SO CAN HOOK UP WITH THEM! WHAT'S NEXT? TAKING ME OUT TO DINNER SO YOU CAN SCREW THE WAITRESSES WHILE I'M IN THE BATHROOM?" _

"_Kurt, just calm down," the god pleaded, hyper-aware of the tourists staring at them. _

"_NO!" he snapped petulantly and folded his arms over his chest. _

"_Honey, _please _listen, you know I'd never cheat on you. Rachel said she needed help putting on her dress and I went to help her and then she jumped me."_

"_I'm going to kill her," Kurt snarled. _

"_Baby, don't," Blaine said. "She couldn't help herself."_

"_Right," Kurt replied with a particularly dramatic roll of his eyes. "It's not her fault that you're so fricking irresistible that anything with a pulse wants you to ravish them until they forget their name."_

"_Kurt," Blaine began cautiously. "You don't understand—"_

"_I'M JUST SO SICK OF IT!" Kurt shouted, stomping his foot for dramatic effect. "They all act like I'm not worthy of you!"_

"_The _last _thing you are is unworthy, babe," Blaine asserted, taking the mortal's hand in his. _

"_I know," the American informed him as-a-matter-of-factly, towing the god back into the store. "But I think it's time everyone else did too."_

"_What are you doing?" inquired Blaine as his boyfriend trudged through Versace back over to the dressing rooms. He completely ignored the staff's attempts at getting their attention as well as the beginnings of a tearful apology from Rachel, but rather pushed the deity beyond the curtain and smashed their lips together. Blaine didn't protest this turn of events until he could hear the rustle of clothing. He broke their liplock and his vision confirmed it, Kurt was undressing himself. "Seriously, Kurt. What are you doing?" _

_The mortal flung his shirt to the ground, "You always wanted to have sex in public, right?"_

_Blaine tried to keep his head from swimming as his cock sprang to full attention in his pants. Kurt taking control like this was easily the hottest thing ever. Yet, his newfound boyfriend instincts stopped him. "I don't know—"_

"_Wait, you don't want me?" Kurt asked, his domineering attitude vanishing instantaneously and being replaced by insecurity. "Do you not think I'm attractive anymore? Do you really want Rachel more than—"_

_Blaine silenced Kurt by slamming his body into his, pinning him up against the opposite wall of the dressing room, and attacking the mortal's mouth with his lips. "I'm going to fuck you up against this wall right now because you make me so hot that I can't wait until we're alone again to take you. Are we clear?" _

_Kurt gulped but nodded in comprehension. _

"_Now take off your pants," Blaine growled as he unbuckled his and reached into his right pocket for the vial of lube he kept in his pocket for occasions like this whenever he and Kurt felt spontaneous. Until now, those "spontaneous" moments had been limited to the backseat of the limo, yet Blaine, ever hopeful, carried lube around just in case. And apparently, it had paid off._

_Both men were naked a few seconds later, and the god paused for a moment to admire his boyfriend's naked body, his pale skin slightly flushed and his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Turn around."_

_Kurt obeyed the command and presented himself to Blaine, who slicked his fingers and didn't hesitate tracing one around the rim of his puckered hole. The mortal couldn't contain the moan the touch caused. Blaine chuckled darkly and pressed his body closer to Kurt, beginning to rub his hardness against Kurt's leg as his finger dipped inside of the boy's entrance. _

"_MmmmBLAINE,"_ _Kurt keened loudly as Blaine began to prep him._

So much for keeping quiet, _the immortal thought as another one of his digits entered Kurt's hole. The mortal welcomed the intrusion eagerly, pushing back on Blaine's fingers and letting out another loud moan. Blaine stretched him quickly but efficiently, if Kurt was making those kinds of sounds just from having the god's fingers inside of him, he couldn't wait for how obscene the mortal would sound once he began to fuck him. _

_Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt brusquely, stroking himself hastily to spread some lube on his cock before he turned the mortal around to face him again and pressed his back into the wall. "You ready?"_

"_Ugh…YES! Blaine just fuck me already!" Kurt ordered him wantonly. _

_The god didn't need to be told twice. He plunged inside of his lover forcefully, causing both men to cry out from the intensity._

"_Your ass…" Blaine panted as he began to hammer into Kurt, "…so perfect. How could I want any-anyone else?"_

"_Ungh, Blaine," Kurt whimpered, clutching on to his boyfriend's shoulders desperately as the force of the god's thrusts caused him to slide up and down the length of the wall. "Don't stop, please, don't stop…"_

"_Wouldn't dream of it," he grunted. Blaine turned his gaze to the mirror to the left of them. "Look at us, Kurt." _

_The American complied with Blaine's request and turned his gaze toward their reflections. His first reaction was to blush and look away, his few attempts at watching pornography back home had always resulted in embarrassment rather than arousal, but things were different now that he was the star of the show. He couldn't believe how…_sexy_ he looked, his face flushed, his hair messy, his lips parted as Blaine drove his member inside of him. And _Blaine_, all that olive skin and muscle, Kurt actually blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining it all. _

_Their gazes locked in the mirror as Blaine told him "You are so beautiful, especially when I'm fucking you. No one else can come close to this flawlessness." _

_The god lowered his head to ravish Kurt's neck, but the mortal couldn't tear his gaze from the vision before him. That, combined with the fact that all those bitchy salesgirls could hear exactly what he and Blaine were doing, sent Kurt over the edge with a loud cry. The god followed after momentarily with a low groan of his own. _

_Once they had cleaned up (thank Gaga he had worn an ensemble that featured a handkerchief that day) and redressed, Kurt snatched every piece of clothing that had been hanging in the room and strutted out back into the store, straight up to the speechless store attendants. _

"_We'll take these," he told the woman in his best bitchy, disinterested tone of voice. He glanced over his shoulder at his equally as flabbergasted friends. "Mercedes, Rachel? Are you ready?" _

_As Blaine looked on as he leaned against the wall of the dressing room, it occurred to him. That was when Blaine knew no one could ever compare to Kurt Hummel. _

_0-0-0_

_The "big" moment came during Kurt and Blaine's anniversary weekend. That's right, Blaine was whisking him off for an entire _weekend _to celebrate. Kurt's last class that Friday had felt like medieval torture from all the excitement that had been bubbling inside of him since Blaine had announced their anniversary plans the week before. The mortal had already packed the previous night, so all that was left to do when Mr. Schue dismissed them was to grab his bag and bound down the stairs of the building onto to the street where Blaine was waiting, leaning against the door of the Ferrari, to take him to their destination. _

"_Zakynthos, here we come!" Kurt cried enthusiastically as he launched himself into Blaine's arms in greeting. _

"_Hmm, someone's eager," the god noted before he captured the mortal's lips in a sweet kiss._

"_Of course I am," Kurt replied as Blaine loaded his tote into the car. "Our midterm was this week, the Rachel-Finn-Quinn love triangle drama has been upgraded to DEFCON 1, and I think I gained two pounds from all the stress-eating. Believe me when I say, Blaine, that this little getaway of ours was the only thing that got me through."_

"_I'm flattered," said Blaine, ushering Kurt into the passenger seat of the convertible as he did so. _

"_Now, I've already researched various things for us to do—"_

"_Besides each other?" Blaine interjected impishly as he situated himself behind the steering wheel. _

"_Ha ha," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Although I'm aware that this weekend will be nonstop sex, I was hoping we could at least surface for a little sightseeing."_

"_Of course, baby," Blaine assured him with a mischievous glare. The engine roared to life and the Ferrari sped away from the curb. _

_Blaine had outdone himself. By now, Kurt knew that the god had sky-high standards, so the mortal had expected that the couple would be staying in top-notch accommodations, but renting a fully-stocked _house _for the weekend with four bedrooms, a pool, and breathtaking ocean views was a little ridiculous. _

"_Blaine, this is…" Kurt was lost for words as he stepped into the spacious stone foyer. "All this for our one-month anniversary?" _

"_Is it too much?" the god asked, his confident façade suddenly disappearing. "It's too much."_

"_Well, yes," Kurt admitted as he draped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. He leaned in so his lips were centimeters from the shorter man's ear. "But it doesn't mean I don't like it."_

"_Mmm, what do you say we 'make ourselves at home' then," the deity suggested, pressing his hips against the teen's. _

"_But where should we start?" the mortal mused. _

"_Patio," Blaine decided. He scooped Kurt into his arms and headed for the back of the house. "Because then I get two beautiful views at once."_

_Once the two had christened the patio and the master bedroom (twice), Kurt and Blaine finally ventured into town for dinner. The restaurant was chic, the food was gourmet, and the service was impeccable, but that was to be expected. What Kurt wasn't expecting however, was for Blaine to lead him away from the house once after they arrived back after dinner. _

"_What are you doing?" Kurt inquired, a blend of skepticism and fear coloring his tone._

_The god pulled off his shirt. "What does it look I'm doing?" He started unbuckling his belt. "We're on the edge of a cliff—" Blaine stepped out of his shoes, "—there's water below—" he proceeded to rid himself of his pants and underwear "and I'm naked."_

"_No," Kurt told him as soon as it clicked in his head. "No way. I am not going to jump off a cliff and go skinny-dipping with you. I could die, or worse, someone could see us."_

"_Come on, do you think I'd ever let you die? Besides, we're plenty secluded. It's time to live a little, babe." _

_Not even Blaine's naked state could get Kurt to relent. "No. This is reckless and stupid."_

"_That's what makes it fun." The deity considered his boyfriend for a moment before deciding how to proceed. "Okay, I see how it is."_

_Before the American could ask him what he meant, Blaine had already taken a running start and leapt off into the inky water below. Kurt rushed to the precipice just as the Greek surfaced and the splash his entrance into the water had made was fading away. _

"_COME ON KURT!" He called up to him. "THE WATER'S NICE AND WARM! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"_

_Blaine had a point. What on Earth was he waiting for? Kurt came to Greece to have an adventure, and standing on the edge rambling on about safety while your absurdly attractive Greek boyfriend beckons you to go skinny-dipping in the moonlight with him wasn't very adventurous at all. He hastily stripped down and after taking a gigantic gulp of air, threw himself off the face of the cliff. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once as the mortal hurtled through the warm night air, and even though it stung a bit when he made impact with the water, the thrill of the plunge was well worth it. _

"_Took you long enough," Blaine muttered with a mischievous lilt once Kurt had come up for air. His boyfriend's appearance left the mortal slightly breathless—his raven locks were wet and slicked back, his eyes were dark and molten, and his skin, lit only by the moon high above both their heads, seemed paler and more luminous than usual. _

"_Only for you," Kurt told the god. _

_A sly, seductive grin that never failed to arouse Kurt spread across Blaine's lips. "Follow me." _

_They swam in silence for a while, passing under the numerous arches of white stone the island was famous for. Eventually, they sought shelter in a cave that was carved into a broad face of the light-colored rock. _

"_This is so amazing, Blaine," Kurt said as he floated with Blaine in the center of the cave. He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming all over, from the intricate patterns of the rock that made up the ceiling of the cave, to the picturesque panorama outside, to the gorgeous man in front of him. _

"_I'm glad you're enjoying it," Blaine replied._

"_But really, this whole trip has been magical and it's all been because of you. I was so lonely before, Blaine, I was the only out gay person at my school and I was bullied constantly for it." Blaine's heart broke and simultaneously filled with rage. People had been abusing Kurt? Why was this the first he was hearing about it? Who were these mortal fucktards? Blaine was friends with several of Ares's children, perhaps a trip to Ohio to bash a few heads in was in order. The god remained silent however and listened to Kurt as he went on. "I didn't think I'd ever find anyone, or at least not until college at the earliest. Then I came here and I met you, and I've never been happier in my entire life. You treat me like a prince, spoiling me with shopping sprees and spa trips and weekend getaways, things I used to only be able to dream about. I'm just so grateful for everything you've done for me."_

"_You shouldn't be grateful, Kurt," the deity began, his voice slow and deliberate. "The clothes, the trips, that's what you _deserve_. If anything, _I'm_ unworthy of _you_. You're this beautiful, pure, virtuous creature and I'm—" a selfish, manipulative deviant?_ _That wasn't exactly romantic. Blaine paused to rephrase. _"—_I _should _be working to deserve your affection. Taking care of you gives me no greater pleasure and satisfaction, and I always will, that I promise you."_

_Kurt flung himself at Blaine, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. The mortal wasted no time wrapping his legs around the god's strong torso, and Blaine 's hands immediately dropped to his ass to support him. Blaine allowed himself to get lost in the intensity of the liplock for a few moments before he began to back up slowly, carrying Kurt to the edge of the cave where the water was shallower. _

"_I'm going to set you down, Beautiful," the god informed his lover. Kurt replied with a small noise of assent. As soon as the mortal had consented, Blaine reconnected their mouths while released his grip as the teenager's feet slid and settled on to the ground. _

_Soon after, one of the Greek's hands slithered in between their wet bodies, after making a quick detour to pinch one of his lover's rosy nipples, and reached Kurt's cock. He wrapped his hand around the appendage to give it a few firm strokes before he loosened his hold enough that he fit his own erection alongside the mortal's. _

_Kurt whimpered, the feel of his length sliding against Blaine's, his hand keeping them close and creating even more divine friction, had the American's head spinning from the all-consuming desire. _

"_Blaine, _please_," he gasped. "Please…need you inside…"_

"_Okay baby, shhh," Blaine whispered. "I'll take care of you."_

_With that, the god sunk to his knees and gently maneuvered Kurt so his back was toward him. The mortal was nervous, they'd always used the lube Blaine carried with him, and even though Blaine's fingers would be wet from the water, Kurt was worried it would still hu—_

Ohhhh_, there was something moist probing Kurt's entrance, but it wasn't Blaine's fingers. He glanced over his shoulder for confirmation and yes, that was the deity's _tongue _circling his hole. Instinctually, Kurt's hands flew forward to brace himself on the wall of the cave as Blaine carried on. He did so not a moment too soon either, because suddenly the Greek's tongue pushed past the ring of muscle and the mortal knew that if he hadn't had some form of external support he would have toppled over. _

_Blaine's tongue thrusted in and out of Kurt's hole briefly before two fingers joined it. Kurt involuntarily tensed at the addition, and the god waited patiently for his lover to relax, whispering sweet nothings as he did so. After a moment or two, Blaine was able to stretch Kurt, his tongue and fingers working in tandem between the mortal's trembling thighs. _

"_Nngh, Blaine," Kurt groaned. _

"_Now?" the deity questioned. _

"Now_," verified the American, although Blaine had already reached down and cupped some water into his hand to slather on his cock. _

_The god rose and wrapped one strong arm around Kurt's midsection as he guided himself into his lover. The mortal inhaled sharply at the sensation of becoming one, but then released the breath in an ecstatic moan once Blaine began to move, slowly and sensually. Blaine took his time, wanting to savor every moment of their lovemaking as he pushed and pulled his member in and out of Kurt at a leisurely pace. He let his hands roam all over the mortal's alabaster skin, which seemed to be actually glowing in the moonlight, as well as his mouth to claim Kurt's, which still faintly tasted of the glass of sweet dessert wine the teenager had consumed at dinner. _

_Words weren't necessary as they moved together, they conversed only in staccato grunts from Blaine that punctuated every thrust of his hips, and breathy cries from Kurt that signaled his climax was near. The god heeded his lover's warnings and doubled his efforts, his pace transitioning to something more erratic and desperate than steady and measured. Kurt's hand found Blaine's resting on his abdomen and they clasped hands as they came, the mortal first followed swiftly by the deity. _

_Spent from the swimming and the sex, Kurt lowered himself into the water once Blaine had carefully extracted his cock from his heat. He wanted to cry. For all the happy reasons, yes, but Kurt also had never been more frightened in his life, save for the brutal week in which his father was hospitalized after his heart attack. It was all so perfect, Blaine was so perfect, and Kurt knew that things never stayed perfect for long. His body flooded with anxiety at the thought. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rid himself of the irksome sense of foreboding that seemed to settle into his bones. _

_Blaine's emotions at the moment, on the other hand, were the exact opposite of his boyfriend's. He couldn't stop smiling from the elation of the revelation he'd had during their lovemaking. After twenty five hundred years of existence, Blaine had realized that he had fallen in love. He had fallen in love with Kurt._

0-0-0

Today, Blaine and Kurt had paid a visit to the Athens Central Market to pick up groceries since Blaine had planned to teach the mortal the finer points of Greek cuisine that evening. Blaine was genuinely looking forward to a fun night of boyfriend bonding and kitchen sex after a long day of separation. For the final component of his study abroad program, Kurt and the New Directions had to restage a piece of Greek theatre. The teenagers had spent the past week rehearsing and designing their production, Blaine stopping by only occasionally with lunch or to consult with Artie, the group's dramaturge, about the historical accuracy of something.

"I missed you today," Blaine told his boyfriend as the elevator climbed to the top floor. He leaned over, his arms full of cloth grocery bags to kiss Kurt sweetly on the lips. "Everything is boring without you now."

"You over-exaggerate," Kurt accused him light-heartedly before kissing Blaine again. "And besides, at least we're together now, right?"

"That's true," Blaine admitted, stepping out of the elevator now that it had reached the penthouse. He murmured into Kurt's ear "Now, if only I could decide if I should bend you over the counter first or fuck you on top of it…"

"Ahem."

Both of their heads whipped forward to identify where the foreign voice had come from. There was a man standing in the middle of Blaine's foyer. He was tall, easily six foot, dressed in a crisp white linen suit with a robin's egg blue oxford and mocha-colored Prada loafers to complete the ensemble. He was indisputably handsome. His hair was a dark brown, nearly black, with the slightest bit of curl on top of his head, his skin was tanned, and although his face betrayed some age to it, he had undeniably striking features—green eyes, a prominent jaw line, and a carefully trimmed goatee. There was something else about him that Kurt couldn't quite place, but nevertheless, he knew he was in the presence of a very important and powerful man as soon as he laid eyes on him.

The pair stared at him speechlessly for a few more seconds before Blaine spoke contemptuously. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Now Blaine," the man spoke in a deep timbre, his tone confident and not the slightest bit affected by the scornful way Blaine had addressed him, "that's no way to greet your father."

Kurt's jaw dropped involuntarily. _This _was Blaine's _father_? He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised, it made sense that someone like Blaine would come from someone who looked like _that_.

Blaine, on the other hand, was not as impressed. He simply rolled his eyes and scoffed at his father's words. It was strange to watch, Blaine was usually so cool and sophisticated, and it startled Kurt to see his boyfriend suddenly act so…_immature_ and irritable simply because his father was in the room.

Mr. Athanasios remained unruffled by his son's disdain, in fact, he seemed rather amused by it. "Well, don't be rude, aren't you going to introduce me to your…"

"_Boyfriend,_" Blaine completed for his father as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist protectively. "Father, this is my _boyfriend_, Kurt Hummel, and Kurt, this is my father—"

"Dionysus," the man interrupted Blaine, causing his son to pale and shoot him and look that was a mix between cold-blooded fear and fiery rage. Dionysus ignored Blaine's reaction of course, and stepped forward to shake a very confused and intimidated Kurt's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. I hate to intrude like this unannounced, but you'll have to excuse me. I need to discuss a very urgent _family matter_ with my son."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth mechanically, trying to pump some saliva back into his mouth so he could reply. "I…um, of course, Mr. Athanasios. Should…should I go?"

"That won't be necessary," Blaine replied icily, his gaze locked in a stare down with his father. "This won't take long."

"Excuse us," Dionysus said with a courteous smile to Kurt before he and Blaine disappeared into the bedroom.

"What in Zeus's name do you think you're doing?" demanded Blaine once they were out Kurt's sight.

"What am _I_ doing? What do you think _you're_ doing, Blaine?" Dionysus fired back. "Courting a mortal? Are you _deranged_?"

"You've never had a problem with any mortals I've had in the past," the god sneered.

Dionysus labored a sigh. So Blaine was going to be difficult. He did his best to keep his temper in check before he addressed his son again. "That's because you've always kept the relations from progressing beyond one night. I've heard you've been seeing this boy for _over a month_, is that correct, Blaine?"

"Yes," he answered defiantly. It was difficult to resist the urge just to submit to the Olympian like all inferiors were naturally compelled to do, but Blaine had over two thousand years of paternal resentment working in his favor.

"_What have you been thinking_?" Dionysus inquired harshly.

"Why do you even _care_?" Blaine retaliated. "You've never given a flying fuck about anything I've ever done, so why now?"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!" The Olympian exclaimed, the ground shaking on account of his outburst. He towered over his son menacingly. "You will show your father respect, _boy_, especially after the stupidity of your actions." Blaine was silent, but didn't cease glowering up at Dionysus as he continued to reprimand the god. "You're right, I wouldn't be concerned if you had endangered yourself with your own foolishness, given your age and caste, but now that you have involved a mortal, I'm forced to intervene. How could you have been so careless, Blaine? I don't have to tell you that times have changed, that mortals document everything so meticulously now, we can't slip into obscurity as easily as we used to anymore…"

"I'm not going to leave him," Blaine informed his father, looking steadily into his eyes. "I_ love_ him, Father."

Dionysus studied his son in bewilderment. "Don't lie to me, son," he commanded in a low voice.

"I'm not!" Blaine told him earnestly. "I…I want to bring him back to Olympus with me."

The Olympian raised a dark eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"_Father_."

"Well, are you? Because you cannot afford to lie to me, especially about a matter as important as this."

"Really, Dionysus?" Now Blaine cocked an eyebrow, identical to his father's. "Do you honestly think I listen to you lecture me about shit I already know if I wasn't totally in love with Kurt?"

The floor trembled once more as Dionysus struggled to keep his composure. He'd love nothing more than to unleash his power and smack his son around like he deserved to be at the moment, but there was a mortal in the next room that apparently Blaine wanted to make his divine consort, and that took priority.

"Continue with your insolence, Blaine, and I'll send you to the Underworld so quickly that Hades won't know what hit him," he threatened.

"I'm not a child who needs to be put in time-out," Blaine muttered indignantly.

"Then stop acting like one," Dionysus countered. "Relations with mortals are complicated business these days."

"But all I want is Kurt. For forever." Blaine told the Olympian as if it was the simplest, most obvious truth on the planet.

Dionysus rested his face in his hand for a moment as he contemplated. "I don't know, son…"

"Why not?" Blaine queried irately. "Eros did it—Ariadne was only partially divine when you married her!"

"This isn't my area of expertise, Blaine," Dionysus explained. "A god hasn't made a mortal divine in centuries, and like I told you, modern mortal society has made things more…complex."

"Father, _please_." Blaine was ready to beg if necessary.

"You're going to have to take it up with your mother," Dionysus concluded with a sigh.

"Dionysus, please, _no_," the god beseeched his father. "Are you still angry that I was rude to you? I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness, Father. What was that you said about the Underworld—"

The Olympian's bark of laughter halted Blaine's plea. "So overdramatic, even after all these years. But, I'm afraid Aphrodite's your only option, Blaine. I don't understand why you're so perplexed, you've always been one of her favorites and I hear she's been having a good century…"

"…which could change at any moment," Blaine pointed out, not consoled by his father's words.

Dionysus couldn't help but feel some sympathy for his son. If the reports were accurate, Blaine truly was enamored with his mortal. Although he had married his wife, Ariadne, thousands of years ago, the Olympian could still recall the exhilaration and thrill that was falling in love. Dionysus had always had a soft spot for Blaine, no matter how many insults and snide comments the boy hurled his way over the years. "Just because you have to rely on your mother doesn't mean I can't help you."

Blaine perked up so quickly it was comical. "You will?"

"I'll put in a good word for you with your mother, yes," he confirmed, "but _only_ if you agree to my conditions."

Blaine regarded him expectantly. "Which would be…"

"You cannot, under any circumstances, compel him," Dionysus began.

"I haven't been doing that anyway," Blaine told him proudly.

His father gave him a mildly impressed look before continuing, "You have to tell the boy you're a god."

Blaine's face creased with confusion. "But it's forbidden—"

"—not if you have permission from an Olympian," he told his son. "Besides, it's quite necessary in this case. The boy can't just wake up on Olympus one morning without a clue as to what happened."

He knew telling Kurt wouldn't be easy, but Blaine would manage. "Anything else?"

"You are forbidden to profess your love for him or express any sentiment that you wish to make him your consort until after you've met with your mother," the Olympian finished.

"_What_? Are you kidding me?" Blaine cried. "_No_! That's the most absurd thing I've ever—"

"Do you want your mortal for eternity or not?" Dionysus interjected, quieting Blaine. "Mortals are easily overwhelmed. You have to let him adjust to the idea of you being a god before your relationship progresses any further. If you rush him, you lose him. Those are my requirements if I am to speak on your behalf to Aphrodite. Do you accept these rules, Blaine?"

"Yes, Father," Blaine assured him begrudgingly. Why did his father have to be such an ass? "Thank you."

There was a phrase Dionysus hadn't heard Blaine use in few millennia. "You're welcome, son. Your step-mother sends her regards."

"Give Ariadne my love," Blaine responded. He was quite fond of his step-mother—Ariadne was patient, kind, and treated Blaine as if he was her own son. Kurt would absolutely love her once they returned to Olympus.

"I'll be watching you, Blaine," Dionysus admonished him. "I don't want to have to pay you another visit, and trust me, if I do, it will not be as…_civil _as this one was."

"I understand," the god responded with a roll of his eyes before the Olympian vanished in a flash of blinding light.

0-0-0

Kurt had been having a rough twenty minutes. First, Blaine's father shows up unexpectedly and demands to speak with Blaine privately, and then, it seemed Athens was undergoing some sort of seismic activity, if the way ground shook on two separate occasions was any indication. The perils of an earthquake aside, Kurt was more concerned about the nature of the conversation Blaine and Dionysus were having.

What if Mr. Athanasios didn't like him? What if he didn't approve of his son dating someone like Kurt, an American who didn't come from the extravagant wealth and privilege that Blaine did? What if he didn't want his son dating another man altogether? Kurt tried to busy himself with unpacking the groceries. He'd paused to try and eavesdrop on the Greeks' conversation on a few occasions, hoping against hope that they'd speak in English, but each effort was futile and their heated tone of voice ended up making the mortal all that much more tense. He couldn't help but notice that the language Blaine and his father were speaking in wasn't like the Greek Blaine spoke in when he was out and about with Kurt in Athens. He chalked it up to being a dialect of the region of Greece that Blaine hailed from.

The American was about to burst with anxiety and anticipation when Blaine reemerged from the bedroom. He noticed the anguished expression on his boyfriend's face immediately.

"Hey," Kurt greeted softly.

"Hey," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt into an embrace. He kissed him gently.

"Where's your dad?" Kurt inquired, curiosity getting the better of him.

Blaine tensed in his arms. "He...um, he left."

"How?"

"Kurt, we need to talk."

Kurt assumed the worst. "Oh my God, you're going to break up with me. I knew it! Your dad doesn't want us to be together! He wants you to marry a pretty, rich Greek girl and seeing as I'm none of those things—oh my, what are the signs of a panic attack because—"

Blaine employed his tried and tested method of silencing Kurt, he kissed him passionately. When they pulled away, the god's voice was reassuring, "Baby, I'm not breaking up with you. I can't even imagine… and besides, even if my father didn't want us to be together—_which he doesn't_—I wouldn't actually listen to him." Kurt slumped into the god's embrace in relief. "The thing is, I haven't been completely honest with you, and there are some things I need to get out in the open."

"Okay," Kurt replied warily.

"Let's sit," proposed Blaine as he led Kurt over to the couch.

"So," Kurt said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Blaine responded uneasily as he tried to think of the best way of going about this. "Kurt, you know I—you know you mean so much to me, and I have always been completely honest and sincere in the way I feel about you…"

"_But_…" the mortal prompted him.

"…but the thing is, I'm not a university student majoring in Greek mythology…I _am _Greek mythology." Blaine waited for a moment to gauge Kurt's reaction after he spoke.

Kurt tilted his head with an adorably puzzled look on his face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm a god."

"A _god_?" the mortal repeated incredulously. "You mean like _a god,_ like Zeus and Hera and all that jazz?"

"Precisely."

"Very funny, Blaine," Kurt chuckled. "I know I might be naïve and American, but even _I_ know that stuff's all made up."

"Except that it's _not_," Blaine urged, taking his lover's face in his hands. "I'm being completely honest with you right now. Zeus, Olympus, the Odyssey, it's all _real_, Kurt, and I'm a part of it."

"But, no…" Kurt slithered out of the immortal's grasp as he rose to his feet and gaped at Blaine. Reducing Kurt to speechless was a rare feat. "…this is crazy! I…"

Blaine stood up as well, reaching out for Kurt's wrist. He frowned when the mortal flinched away from him. "Baby, it's okay. This doesn't change anything—"

"Um, I think it most definitely does," he disagreed, maintaining a safe distance from Blaine. "Because now you're either a psychopath or, even worse, _actually_ a Greek god."

The god sighed. He almost wished Dionysus had stuck around for this to assist him in breaking the news, since this was his whole idea in the first place. "Kurt, think back to a couple minutes ago when you asked me how my father left. I didn't answer you because he _dematerialized_ from here back to Olympus. You can go check the bedroom if you don't believe me."

Kurt's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, so your father, he's not just named Dionysus…"

"No," Blaine told him, unable to restrain the small grin at the look of comprehension on his boyfriend's face. "That was him in the flesh."

"Sweet Mother of Gaga, I just met the god of theatre," Kurt marveled to himself. "Rachel would be so jealous if she knew…but what does that make you then?"

"What do you mean, darling?"

"Are you, you know, the god of anything?" Kurt clarified.

"Me? No," Blaine shook his head. "I was born after all the patronages were assigned."

"Speaking of which, how old are you exactly?" the mortal queried, eying his boyfriend suspiciously.

"Exactly?" Blaine repeated. Kurt nodded. He took a deep breath before answering him, "Two thousand five hundred and twenty eight."

Kurt choked on his own breath. "Oh" was all he could manage.

"I know it's probably hard for you to believe, but I'm actually pretty young compared to other immortals," Blaine told him, a little self-conscious from the way Kurt was staring at him.

"Uh huh," the mortal nodded his head blankly as he tried to process it all.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" the god examined his boyfriend. "You should probably sit down again, I know this is a lot to take in."

Kurt wordlessly obeyed. Blaine decided it would probably be best for Kurt to guide the conversation, so he waited at his side for him to speak again.

"So do you have super strength like Hercules or something?" Kurt finally asked.

Blaine laughed. "No. Children of gods inherit their abilities from their parents, therefore our powers usually are related to our parent's patronage. Zeus's kids are a little different since he's the king of the gods."

"What's your power?"

Blaine hesitated. "I take after my mother, Aphrodite," he began slowly.

"Your mom is _Aphrodite_?" Kurt cried in disbelief.

The god scowled. "Yeah, it's not as cool as you think it would be. You have no idea how many 'Your Mom' jokes I was the butt of growing up."

"There were 'Your Mom' jokes back in Ancient Greece?" the mortal asked, a mix of incredulity and amusement coloring his tone.

"You'd be surprised how long some things have been around for, Kurt," Blaine muttered.

"But you still haven't told me what your power is," the mortal pointed out, much to Blaine's displeasure.

"Like I said, my power comes from my mother's side, so…" the god was afraid to continue. What would Kurt think of him when he found out that he manipulated other mortals for his sexual pleasure? "…I can, well I can make anyone do my bidding."

"Really?" Kurt scrutinized his boyfriend yet again. "You can just like…compel them to do whatever you want?"

Blaine nodded.

"What do you make them do?"

"I've never gotten a parking ticket," he said flippantly. Kurt wasn't amused by Blaine's attempt at humor, so the god came clean. "Before I met you, I primarily used my power to seduce mortals."

"So you would make people have sex with you," the mortal said, the judgment clearly audible in his tone.

The god sighed in exasperation. "Well, when you put it like that…they always enjoyed themselves!"

"_So _not the point, Blaine," Kurt said in a low voice.

"Kurt, baby, don't be mad, you don't understand," Blaine started to explain.

"I don't think there's much to understand—"

"No, seriously, you don't get it," the god cut him off. "I _need_ sex. I can't help it. Like that first night after we met, I almost went insane since I had to go twenty-four hours without it. It's in my nature, Kurt, it's practically instinctual. You've seen mortals throw themselves at me, they _want_ it."

A long silence transpired before Kurt spoke again. He wasn't as surprised as he guessed he should have been. There had been signs after all, how Blaine had talked Mr. Schue into letting Kurt stay in Greece after their first night together, how everything with a pulse threw themselves at him, how Mr. Athanas—Dionysus's mere presence inspired reverence and fear in Kurt immediately. Blaine claimed that his divine status didn't change anything. Was that true? Kurt contemplated the whole situation. There was still one very important thing he needed to find out before he made up his mind. "Have you ever compelled me? Be honest."

"No," Blaine told him truthfully. "Never."

"Please don't just say—"

"Kurt," Blaine took his lover's face between his palms again, his hazel eyes bore into Kurt's blue ones. "_I am not lying_."

"But, _why_?" Kurt contended. "I don't get it, you've probably been seducing people left and right for thousands of years, why am I the one you actually want to…I don't know, have a real relationship with?"

"I don't get why you're asking why," Blaine told him. Kurt shot him a glare. "Okay, let me explain… are you familiar with The Fates?"

"Yeah, they're those old ladies who supposedly determine everyone's destiny," Kurt replied.

"Exactly! Now what The Fates say goes, not even gods can mess with them. We just have to accept what they had planned for us, because you've read_ Oedipus Rex_, things don't end well for those who try to escape their destiny. I know that this may be hard for you to understand, I know you're not very religious Kurt, and mortals nowadays need scientific explanations for _everything,_ but when I saw you in the club that night, I knew it wasn't just happenstance, that you were meant to be in my life and I was meant to be in yours. The Fates wanted us to meet and to be together, and all I can do is go along with it and thank them every day that they brought you to me."

"I—I don't know what to say," Kurt whispered in a voice that was thick with emotion.

"Say that you believe me," Blaine told him, "and that you're not going to try and have me committed."

"I do," Kurt responded breathlessly. "I know this goes against everything normal and sane, but I do."

The god was leaning in to kiss Kurt when the mortal began to laugh. "Kurt?"

"I'm sorry," the mortal apologized between giggles. "It's just kind of hilariously ironic when you think about it, me ending up with an _actual sex god_. Two months ago I couldn't even…you know, get myself off."

"Hmmm, you've come so far," Blaine mused, moving to straddle Kurt. "We should celebrate your sexual evolution."

"Oh no you don't!" Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest to stop him from kissing him. "I still have more questions. We're going to make dinner and then, _if I'm up to it_ after such an emotionally draining evening, we'll have sex."

After a round of whining, pouting, and complaining from Blaine, the two men went on to cook Albacore tuna with oranges and honey for dessert. Kurt was able to fend off his boyfriend's advances with a steady stream of questions about the ancient and immortal Greek world.

"So Nick and Jeff are gods too?" Kurt inquired as he loaded the dishes into Blaine's state of the art dishwasher.

He could feel the warmth of Blaine's body appear behind him and wrap his arms around the mortal's waist. "_Blaine_," Kurt cautioned when he felt the god begin to rub himself up against Kurt's backside, "answer the question."

"Ugh, fine," the Greek surrendered. "No, they're demi-gods. Nick's father is a Thaumus, a sea god, and Jeff is the son of Hermes."

"No way," Kurt twisted in Blaine's arms so they were facing each other. "So do they have powers too?"

"Yes, but they're not as—how do I put this—_powerful_ as mine as are. Nick is just an exceptionally good swimmer with unlimited lung capacity. Jeff's abilities, being the son of an Olympian, are a bit more substantial."

"I'm curious to what powers the messenger god would give one of his kids," Kurt thought aloud.

"Well babe, Hermes isn't just the messenger to the gods, he is also the patron of commerce, thieves, travelers, and sports. Jeff got the industrial side of his father's patronage, he's a brilliant businessman."

"Then why is Greece in such a financial mess?" Kurt teased.

"Because they didn't listen to him," Blaine replied sincerely, missing the playful nature of his boyfriend's question.

"Wait, really?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, he was pissed when they rejected his recovery package, especially since we're not supposed to interfere with the business of mortals that don't believe in us, so Jeff risked punishment by trying to help them out."

"Wow," Kurt said.

"Wow indeed," Blaine agreed as he hoisted Kurt up onto the counter, "now do you have any more questions or am I finally allowed to fuck you?"

"Hmmmm," Kurt pondered as Blaine squirmed with need. "What was Marie Antoinette _really_ like?"

"Fabulous but misunderstood," Blaine told him as he tugged his shirt over his head, "you two would have gotten along famously."

"Just as I suspected," Kurt said before his mouth was covered by Blaine's and he was dipped down on the counter.

0-0-0

"What were you like when you were my age?" Kurt asked later that night in bed with Blaine, his head resting on his chest.

"A mess," Blaine replied without hesitation. Kurt giggled. "No seriously, my powers were beginning to emerge so I wanted to hump like _everything_—"

"And how is that different from how you are now?" the mortal quipped, earning a playful shove from Blaine.

"Shut up. As I was saying, I was struggling to get a hold on my powers _and_ I had a bad attitude. You see, when a god or demi-god is born, they're usually immediately sent to this—well they call it a 'boarding school'—but it's really more of an orphanage in the countryside since most of the time our divine parents don't really want anything to do with us. So I was pissed all the time at my father for not caring about me, and I'd act out because of it. But fortunately, the nymphs who ran the school suggested I get involved in the Rural Dionysia festival as a way for me to get out my emotions and feel closer to Dionysus. I did, and it turned out I had inherited more than just my father's knack for alcohol consumption, and I left for Athens to participate in the bigger festivals."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend. "You were an actor?"

"Yeah," he smiled down at the mortal. "A pretty good one at that. I had to pay my dues for a while, performing dithyrambs and or just in the chorus, but it didn't take me long to get the bigger parts."

"Blaine, are you kidding right now?" Kurt sat up to get a better look at the god. "So you were in _original productions _of Greek tragedies?"

"Yep," Blaine replied nonchalantly.

"Like_ Agamemnon_?"

"The Messenger at the beginning."

"_Medea?_"

"Jason."

"_The Eumenides_?"

"Athena."

"Athena?"

"It was all guys back then."

"Right," Kurt remembered that like in Shakespeare, women weren't allowed to participate in Greek theatre. "That's…that's really awesome, Blaine. Like I can't believe you…you know that makes you kind of a big deal, right?"

The god brushed Kurt's comment off with a shrug. "Hardly. There were a lot more talented people around than myself back then. Although, my acting did impress my father enough to grant me permission to live on Olympus, so I guess I did something right."

"I'd say so," Kurt agreed, his eyes still wide with wonder as he comprehended everything Blaine had told him.

"But that was all in the past," Blaine pointed out as he pressed a kiss into Kurt's forehead, and then another one into his cheekbone. "Honestly, I'm a little more interested in my present, and my future, with you."

**A/N: Whew. So that chapter kicked my ass. For a reference, I picture Dionysus as Clive Owen looking like this: http:/www [dot] imdb [dot] com/media/rm1681299456/nm0654110. Also, you should totally Google Zakynthos and the Blue Caves where Kurt and Blaine got it on in this chapter, so beautiful! I don't think my descriptions do it justice at all. As for next chapter, it's going to be another ass-kicker, so I need tons of your lovely reviews to keep me going! I can't believe I almost have 100 reviews after only three chapters! You guys rock! **

**Hearts and Stars,**

**Youngandobsessed **


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry Chapter 5 is taking me so long—but believe it or not, I can hardly myself—I've been having a life! Very strange, I know. Chapter 5 is almost done, I just have to finish up one and half more "sections" and then it will be up for your reading pleasure. But since you guys have all been so wonderfully supportive and seeing as this story now has OVER 100 REVIEWS!, I've decided to post a little teaser/preview/opening for you guys so I won't feel so awful if the rest of Chapter 5 takes me a while to finish.**

**If any of you are curious while reading this chapter, I see Eros as Tom Welling, Aphrodite as Megan Fox (because come on, who else?), and Adonis as Jason Lewis. Oh and a chiton was the traditional Greek garment that men wore, NOT TOGAS! Here's a link with explanations and pictures: http:/en [dot] Wikipedia [dot] org/wiki/Chiton_%28costume%29**

**WARNING: This is a little bit of femmeslash in here at the end, just in case that squicks anyone.**

**Now, without further ado…**

"Mr. Schuester, as the female lead in this production, I must insist that our rehearsal time be—"

"Do ever wish that she'd actually hang herself like her character does in the play?" Santana muttered.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina giggled.

"I know, I would have put up more of a fight for Jocaste if I knew that Rachel was going to be this annoying," Mercedes remarked as the four of them watched another confrontation between their teacher and the actress unfold.

"I'm glad you didn't," Kurt told her with a warm smile and nudge to the shoulder. "Because then we wouldn't be able to hang out because you'd be too busy memorizing all your lines. Blaine wants to take us out on his friend's yacht this weekend."

Santana's jaw dropped. "_A yacht_? Like an actual yacht?"

"A forty-five footer according to Blaine," he confirmed with a nod.

"Damn, Kurt! You have like the best boyfriend in the world," Tina commented.

He blushed and shrugged, trying to be humble.

"LUNCH!" Blaine's voice could be heard down the tiled hall of their rehearsal space in the basement of the G.L.E.E. building. The god appeared a moment later, his arms full of bags from a local deli.

"Wait, make that you _officially_ have the best boyfriend in the world," Mercedes amended her friend's previous statement.

All Blaine and Kurt were capable of was a quick kiss hello before the rest of the New Directions descended on the god for their food. The group ate together, conversing lightly as they munched on their subs. As they were finishing up, Blaine leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Babe, I need to talk you for a moment alone."

The mortal followed him wordlessly as they slipped out of the room.

"Blaine, if this about another 'dire situation in your pants'," Kurt began once they had reached the hallway. "I don't think we have all that much time and—"

"No! It's not that," Blaine interjected but then paused. "Well, now that you mention it…ugh, I'm getting distracted. I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be here tonight."

Kurt's face fell. "You're not?"

The god pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't want to, trust me, it's just I have to head home for a little bit. Family business."

"So, by home, do you mean—" Kurt's voice lowered, "—_Olympus_?"

"Kurt, you can say it out loud," Blaine chuckled before he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Zeus isn't going to smite you on the spot or anything."

"Well, I know it's supposed to be a secret and everything," Kurt mumbled bashfully, not making eye contact with the immortal.

"You really are too adorable for your own good sometimes," Blaine said fondly as he traced the curve of the shell of Kurt's ear with his fingertip. "I know you have to have your lines memorized by next week, so I'll tell the doorman to expect you if you want a quiet place to study tonight, _Kreon_."

The mortal rolled his eyes with a scoff. "I still have no idea why Mr. Schue chose Finn instead of me for Oedipus."

"Hey, you did better than me. I was just in the chorus when I was in the show," the deity reminded him.

"Yeah, well that because Sophocles _himself _was playing Oedipus," Kurt pointed out.

"Stuck-up prick," Blaine swore under his breath.

"Blaine!"

"What? He was!" he insisted. "Trust me babe, I know you think Will can be frustrating but he is _nothing_ compared the playwrights back in antiquity."

"Well, I guess I'll have to take your word for it," Kurt said with a smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." The immortal replied with an over-exaggerated dejected sigh.

It took a full three seconds before Kurt gave into Blaine's puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, come on," he sighed in surrender. Blaine instantly perked up.

"We have to make it quick," Kurt admonished him as Blaine led them into the bathroom, "This will be the third time I've been late back to rehearsal this week."

"It's not my fault you always beg me not to stop," Blaine teased as they shuffled into a stall.

"Well it's not my fault you're so good at what you do, now is it?" Kurt countered, pressing his body into Blaine's. "Now are we going to argue about this or can I start blowing you?"

The god whimpered. "_Fuck_, Kurt."

"I'll take that as a yes."

0-0-0

"Welcome back, Blaine," Eirene greeted the god once he had completely materialized outside of the imposing, towering cloud gates of Olympus.

"Ladies," Blaine crooned in reply. Mount Olympus was guarded by three Horae, matronly goddesses of seasons and time. Even though Eunomia, Eirene, and Dike knew Blaine and regarded with him more maternal warmth than Aphrodite ever had, he still needed their permission to pass through like every god did.

"You know, you're never usually down there all that long, Blaine," Dike commented, smirking and surveying Blaine with a knowing look.

"The rumors must be true then," Eumonia joined in. "Blaine's finally found himself a mortal."

"I'm afraid so," Blaine informed them, a coy but proud grin playing on his features. He couldn't help but feel a small surge of warmth and delight at the thought. "And, if it's alright by you, I'd like to get back to him by morning. As much as I would love to catch up, my mother is expecting me."

"Of course, dear," Eirene responded fondly. The enormous gates swung open and the god strode through.

"Just watch out for the nymphs! They'll never let you leave if they find out!" Dike called after him and Blaine could hear their laughter echoing as he reentered what could only be described as paradise. To be honest, Blaine had missed the idyllic Olympus, but the mortal world had become so much more enjoyable with Kurt there.

Blaine let out a quick sigh of relief when he arrived at the Palace unnoticed. The Horae'd had a point about the nymphs, the god knew he would literally fight his way out of their clutches if their paths crossed tonight. He shuddered at the thought and was snapped out of his reverie by a familiar voice calling his name.

"Eros!" He shouted happily in reply as he swiftly approached his half-brother.

The two embraced. Even though Eros was six inches taller than his younger sibling, not to mention that he also had a large pair of white wings sprouting off his back, they both shared the ebony locks, the chiseled bone structure, and the full lips that denoted that they were both sons of Aphrodite.

"How have you been, little brother?" Eros asked once they had broken apart, only to pull Blaine back in to tousle his curls with his fist. "I've heard you got yourself a man, Blaine. It's about time, I mean personally I thought you were trying to see if gods could actually get mortal STDs—"

"Stop it!" Blaine yelled as he twisted out of his brother's grasp. "How is this still entertaining to you after all this time?"

"Because you always get so annoyed by it," Eros pointed out, laughing jovially. "Come on, let's go. This is actually perfect timing, Adonis just got here a while ago, but not long enough that they've started bickering about every little thing, so she's in a really good mood."

"Good to hear," the god replied, his nerves really beginning to set in. Blaine opted for a subject change. "How are Psyche and the girls?"

For as long as he could remember, Blaine had never understood why Eros, the god of attraction, had chosen the life he had, a spouse and children, over the one Blaine had selected, frequent meaningless sex. But now, for the first time, Blaine could see the appeal of his older brother's existence. Now there was only the small task convincing his mother, the universe's original bitch, before he could get his forever with Kurt.

"Heavens, Blaine, you're so tense," Eros remarked as they strolled down the long marble corridor to Aphrodite's chambers.

"It's just…I really want this," he told him.

"I know how it feels," Eros assured him with a sympathetic smile.

"You don't think she'll put Kurt through all that shit like she did with Psyche and make him go all the way to the Underworld, do you?" Blaine inquired worriedly.

"Nah," Eros assured him with confidence. "My situation was quite a bit more _complicated_, don't you remember? Wait, that was before you were born, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I know the story," Blaine sighed, "and I know the way she operates."

"Still as dramatic as ever," he commented with a good-natured roll of his eyes. "Blaine, everything will be_ fine_."

"Easy for you to say," Blaine muttered.

Eros chuckled at his brother's histrionics as they arrived at the door to Aphrodite's chambers. "I'll let her know that you're here."

"Thanks."

Eros disappeared behind the large bronze door. Blaine knew he would re-emerge a few minutes later, but the wait felt like centuries. He shifted uncomfortably at the length of the delay, that and his mother and Adonis were _never_ quiet. It felt like an eternity until Eros poked his head of the doorway to give Blaine the okay to come in.

His mother's chambers hadn't changed much since Blaine had been there last time a thousand years ago. She had changed the gossamer curtains from white to sea foam blue, and it seemed that Aphrodite had collected a few more vases, but all in all, the expansive, marble, and ornately decorated space was virtually the same. The god couldn't help but tense just from being in the area, he had witnessed too many mood-swings and tantrums to even try to pretend like he could be at ease here. He treaded cautiously behind Eros as they crossed her apartments into the bedroom.

Thankfully, Aphrodite and Adonis were both semi-clothed when they entered. The couple was canoodling in his mother's expansive four-poster bed as Eros cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ugh," Aphrodite harrumphed as she pulled away from her chiseled blond lover. "Yes?"

"Hello, Mother," Blaine greeted her, trying his best to mask any lingering resentment or insincerity from his tone. Aphrodite was _extremely _fickle and very easily offended, therefore if he didn't come off as completely humble and supplicating, Blaine could kiss his eternity with Kurt goodbye.

"Adonis," Blaine acknowledged his mother's lover as well.

The god recognized Blaine with a curt nod of his head. "Always good to see you."

"Blaine," Aphrodite began, her tone uninterested. "Dionysus told me to expect you."

"Yes, and thank you for seeing me, Mother," Blaine replied graciously.

Aphrodite giggled superciliously and turned to address her lover. "So pleasant now that he wants something."

"Mother," Blaine started cautiously.

"Let's cut to chase, shall we?" The Olympian goddess suggested, her son's courteous attitude was boring her. "You wish to make a mortal your divine consort."

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Now, I've been watching you—"

"You have?" Blaine interrupted, sounding genuinely surprised. His mother was usually so busy making people's lives a living hell that he had assumed she didn't have time to check up on one of her many children.

"I have," Aphrodite told him. "Oh and by the way, you masturbating? _Hilarious."_

The god's cheeks burned crimson with humiliation. _This is _so_ not how healthy mother-son conversations are supposed to go. _

"_And_?" the immortal prompted, eager to change the subject.

"And, it's clear that you are attached to the boy," Aphrodite concluded. "Now, your father said he gave you conditions to follow when he visited you in the mortal realm. You haven't compelled him, have you?"

"No," Blaine replied.

"And he knows of your divinity?"

"Yes."

"And finally, most importantly, you haven't expressed any sentiment of love or that you desire to make him immortal, have you?"

Blaine gritted his teeth in frustration at the question. It had been so difficult over the past week and half not to let it slip that Blaine had fallen in love with Kurt. There had been a close call at a coffee shop on Tuesday but thankfully the god had been able to change the impending 'I love you' to 'I like your ass in those pants' at the last second. "No, Mother."

"Good, because you know what happens to those who waste my time," Aphrodite threatened airily. "Now why should I make your little mortal boy divine and let him live here on Olympus?"

Blaine shifted, startled. He cast a distressed glance towards Eros, who had been silently observing the conversation in the corner of the bedroom. His brother sent him a small, encouraging grin. Blaine swallowed as he composed himself. He could do this, he had rehearsed this.

"I love him, Mother."

Aphrodite huffed and rolled her brilliant, almond-shaped blue eyes with a toss of her raven-hued curls. "That's it?"

"No, I—in all my years, I have never felt anything close to this about anything—god, mortal, creature— like the way I feel about Kurt. He's beautiful and sexy, that's a given, but now I've finally realized that there's so much more to a person than their attractiveness and prowess in bed. Kurt is intelligent and he's tenacious, but not in a bad way, it amazes me how he can set his heart on something and just go after it relentlessly and…he's strong. So strong. He's only seventeen, I mean to us that makes him practically an infant, but even though he's so young in his years, he's already experienced so much adversity, and not just experienced it, but _conquered it. _He makes me want to be a better person. He's so pure and noble and it…I don't know…_inspires me. _He has the magnanimity of any one of the great demi-god heroes, and even though he's more than prepared to take on whatever the Fates throw his way, I want to be there. I want to be there to protect him, and support him, and ravish him until the end of time. And if you do this for me Mother, I will be eternally grateful."

Once Blaine finished his appeal, a heavy silence pervaded the room. The god waited with bated breath as his mother considered his words.

"So Mother, what do you think?" Eros spoke up after several minutes had passed.

"I'm not completely convinced," Aphrodite said evenly. Blaine instantaneously slumped at hearing those words. It felt as if the life was being sucked from his being with his mother's hesitant response. What if she would refuse to turn Kurt? What would that mean for Blaine? Would he have to helplessly watch Kurt age and die? A fate so cruel would be pure torture to the immortal. "However," Blaine immediately looked up, hope and optimism shining in his hazel eyes as his mother continued to speak. "If Blaine can show to me and the boy that his love for him is true and if the boy feels the same way by the time the mortal has to return back to America, I'll convert him and grant him permission to accompany Blaine on Olympus."

Blaine, ever the dramatic, fell to his knees in gratitude. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Mother! I don't know how I'll ever—"

"Save it for the stage," Aphrodite interjected, effectively cutting Blaine's appreciative rambling short. "Your other parent is the one who appreciates all that expressive emotional crap, remember?"

"Sorry," Blaine apologized meekly. "This just means so much to me."

"Then prove it," the goddess challenged him. "You have until the day the boy leaves. Eros, escort Blaine out."

"Yes, Mother," Eros obeyed coolly and led Blaine out of the Olympian's chambers.

Once her two children were gone, Aphrodite wasted no time, straddling Adonis as soon as they left. "Now where were we?"

Adonis chuckled lowly and ran his hands up and down his lover's sides. "I'm surprised you were so easy on the boy."

"Please," she scoffed with a malicious cackle. "I know Blaine, he is my son after all, and I know his true nature. The reason I made his task so simple was because I'll know he'll never be able to actually achieve it."

0-0-0

After bidding a fond goodbye to Eros, Blaine set out across the lush landscape of Olympus back to the gates with an undeniable spring in his step. This was going to be a piece of cake, Blaine could prove his love to Kurt and get his precious mortal to return the sentiment _tomorrow_ if we wanted to. But no, the god wanted to make the occasion special and _romantic, _just how Kurt would want it. Blaine was so busy brainstorming ways to sweep his lover off his feet that he was totally caught off guard when three bodies tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Blaine, we missed you _so much_!" One feminine voice keened, her lips millimeters from his ear.

"We were beginning to think that you were going to stay down in the mortal world for _forever,_" another one lamented as she straddled his chest.

"But we knew you would never abandon us," a third chimed in as she dragged her hands up and down the length of Blaine's muscular thighs. "Still, we should _celebrate _your return back to Olympus."

Blaine was planning to take a moment to regain his senses and try to adroitly escape the nymphs' clutches but _hello! Was there a breeze—holy Hera someone was lifting the hem of his chiton up—_

"Ooookay, ladies, that's enough of that!" Blaine announced uneasily, scooting away while simultaneously pushing the three off him.

He was met with matching disgruntled glares from Calantha, Diantha, and Iantha. The god cringed at their expressions, this wasn't going to be easy. Although only gods and their full-blooded children were allowed to reside on Olympus, the trio of nymphs had been granted special permission to live amongst the gods as Zeus's _companions. _And although the three were perpetually at Zeus's beck and call, he and the girls enjoyed each other's company (translation: fucked like rabbits) when they weren't otherwise occupied by the king's raging infidelity.

"What the hell, Blaine?" Diantha demanded, smoothing her hair down from the collision with the ground when the deity had pushed her off his chest.

"We'd thought you'd be _grateful _that we came and found you," Iantha ruminated aloud, her mellifluous voice an almost heartbreaking mixture of hurt, confusion, and distress.

"Girls," Blaine began carefully, keeping his voice light and even as he slowly rose to his feet. "You know we've had a hell of a lot of fun these past centuries but—"

"Oh _no_," Calantha interjected, her tone eerily devoid of emotion. "The rumors are true."

Diantha's displeased glare turned murderous. An angry flush was rising to her face that nearly matched the color of her wavy crimson tresses. "After all the mind-blowingly hot sex, you're going to choose _a mortal _over _us_?"

"But you'll still play with us, right Blaine?" Iantha inquired sweetly. "Having a consort won't change anything? He can join in our special time if he wants when you two return!"

"Sorry, honey, but we don't share," Blaine told her, sounding like an adult explaining to a child some complex, abstract concept they didn't understand, "and we're not going to when he moves here with me."

"But Blaine, haven't we been good for you?" the nymph asked on the verge of tears.

_Shit, _Blaine grimaced. The last thing he wanted to do was make the poor girl cry.

"Oh, we've been better than good," Diantha answered her before Blaine could. She stood up. "We're _exceptional_. That's why Zeus, the fucking king of the gods, went against the rules and _hand-picked_ us to live here on Olympus to pleasure him, or don't you remember that about us, Blaine?"

Calantha joined her on her feet. "Do we need to remind you that we're really not supposed to have sex with anyone besides him, but we made an exception for you?"

"Please, we all know that I'm not the only immortal you've made exceptions for, Calantha," the god reminded them bitterly. To put it in mortal terms, the three were like the slutty cheerleaders of Olympus. They slept with pretty much everyone, and like the nymph said, even though they weren't supposed to, Zeus was too busy upholding the universe and knocking up mortals to properly punish them.

"But you are our favorite!" Iantha whined. She crawled over to Blaine and threw her arms around his right quadricep. "_Please _stay with us, Blainey. We love your cock. I'm really good at sucking it! Don't you remember…" The nymph inched her face closer to Blaine's crotch.

"Nuh uh," Blaine grunted, placing a firm hand on the crown of her head to stop her. But the god was struggling to deny the nymph's pleas. The three were indisputably gorgeous and unlike most of Blaine's partners, could keep up with his sexual prowess, if not surpass it. "Not anymore, Iantha."

Unfortunately, _really fucking unfortunately_, Calantha and Diantha had noticed the wavering of the deity's resolution. The two exchanged devious smirks before returning their full attention to Blaine, who was subtly trying to pry Iantha from his leg.

"You know what, Calantha?" Diantha said, she and the other nymph advancing towards Blaine and Iantha. "I think Blaine desperately needs to be reminded of how good he has it with us before he scampers off to his mortal back down in Athens."

"I couldn't agree more, Diantha," Calantha concurred, cheating her frame so she her body was opposite the redhead but her face was angled towards Blaine. "Let's show him."

The two nymphs began to kiss each other, arms wrapping around each other and releasing little breathy sighs as they continued to caress each other's lips. Blaine gulped. He may have been in love with his boyfriend, but Blaine was still very much a sex god who could definitely appreciate the pretty sight of the two nymphs making out before him. Having Iantha still clinging onto his leg didn't help either. _Maybe a quick foursome wouldn't be the worst thing in the world_, the deity contemplated as he watched as Calantha fondled one of Diantha's supple breasts. He and Kurt were going to be together for eternity after all, and there was no way they were going to make it until the end of time on solely vanilla sex. Not that sex with Kurt wasn't amazing, but maybe Blaine should start introducing him to more_ kinky _forms of it.

Diantha slipped a hand under the skirt of Calantha's sheer chiton and began to stroke her womanhood. "Oh Blaine, her pussy is so wet for you," the nymph murmured seductively.

"_Positively dripping_," Calantha added in a wanton moan.

"Taste it," Diantha urged him. She swiped her moistened fingers across Blaine's bottom lip. The god fought against every fiber in his body that was begging him to open his mouth and lick the nymph's sweet juices off his lip.

"She tastes so sweet, remember?" Iantha piped up with a squeeze to the deity's thigh.

_Think of Kurt, _Blaine commanded himself. _Think of how much you love him and how you promised him you'd never cheat on him and how he was in tears when Rachel kissed you—and oh _ shit, _now they're just being cruel…_

Calantha had begun fingering Diantha as well now and Blaine swore he was going to combust.

"Yay! Look girls! Blaine's getting hard!" Iantha rejoiced. The two girls separated to see for themselves and broke into huge, wicked grins at the sight of the tenting of Blaine's chiton that had taken place.

This wasn't fair. How was he supposed to resist this? He wasn't Athena or some other virgin goddess! Was it his fault his mother was Aphrodite and he was so damn good at sex?

_Aphrodite_. The thought of his mother and her conniving nature snapped Blaine out of his lust-induced state quicker than a toss of a bucket full of cold water to the groin. _This could be a test, _he realized. _She was awfully agreeable back there and if there's one thing she loves more than fucking, it's fucking with other people. _

"No," Blaine said decisively, shaking Iantha off his leg and taking a few steps back.

Diantha huffed and rolled her emerald eyes. "Really, Blaine? The whole denial thing was fun to add to the foreplay, but you know you want this. You know you want us."

"No I don't," Blaine told her candidly. It was as if a fog had been cleared from his head and now the god could view the situation with perfect vision. "I'm over this."

"Don't you walk away from me, Blaine!" Diantha hollered chasing after the god, who had started a brisk walk back to the gates. "Ugh! I can't believe some stupid little mortal has turned you into such a prude!"

Blaine rounded on her so quickly that Diantha knocked into him and fell to the ground. "How _dare_ you insult my consort, nymph!" he seethed. "And how dare you speak to me in such a way, _don't you remember who I am_? Surely you aren't as stupid as you seem, and you know how idiotic it would be to talk back to the son of two Olympians?"

Diantha didn't reply, but only nodded her head as she trembled below Blaine. She'd never witnessed the god so angry before.

"This is why lower beings shouldn't be allowed on Olympus," Blaine mused in a condescending tone followed by a scoff and a roll of his eyes. "Now listen to me closely. If you or the others treat my consort with one iota less of the respect an immortal of his caste deserves, I will personally drag you by your hair down to Hades. I hear he's looking to make another Echidna, and I think you could be a perfect candidate, don't you agree?"

The nymph whimpered at Blaine's words. Echidnas were a repulsive bastardization of a nymph merged with a snake that possessed grotesque speckled skin. Kept away from mortals and gods, they were forced to eat rotting flesh in dark, isolated caves. "Oh please Blaine, no," Diantha sniveled.

Blaine grinned maliciously. "It seems we have an understanding then. Now, I really must be going, I have a hot, tight little ass to plow because remember, Diantha, Kurt's the only one who's going to be getting this cock you love so much from now on. I'll leave you to mourn."

The god didn't so much as wait for the nymph's reply before he strode away haughtily back to the gates. The Horae regarded him with knowing smirks as he passed through the towering entryway.

"So you survived," Dike commented wryly.

"So I did," Blaine laughed with relief.

"We're proud of you, hon," Eirene told him earnestly.

"Thanks," he muttered, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Now go on and get back to your mortal," Eunomia ordered him fondly. "We can't wait to meet him."

Blaine beamed brightly and with a wink and a flash of light, disappeared.

**A/N:Yay for Blaine and monogamy! Okay, so Chapter 5 is probably going to turn 3 times as long as this, so you can see why this is taking me so long. Like I said, this chappie was going to be another ass-kicker. So please just sit tight and send me lovely reviews like you always do and I promise it will be worth the wait! **

**Hearts and Stars,**

**youngandobsessed**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the preview, and now HERE IT IS, THE FINISHED CHAPTER! It's 40 pages long, so you're welcome. For reference's sake, since who doesn't love a few visual aids, I see Eros as Tom Welling, (although Matt Bomer totally works too now and is canon, holla!), Aphrodite as Megan Fox (because come on, who else?), and Adonis as Jason Lewis. Oh and a chiton was the traditional Greek garment that men wore, NOT TOGAS! Here's a link with explanations and pictures: http:/en [dot] Wikipedia [dot] org/wiki/Chiton_%28costume%29 **

**Okay so I actually have to throw in some WARNINGS for this chapter: there is brief femmeslash towards the beginning and mentions of non-consensual sexual acts at the end of chapter. **

"Mr. Schuester, as the female lead in this production, I must insist that our rehearsal time be—"

"Do ever wish that she'd actually hang herself like her character does in the play?" Santana muttered.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina giggled.

"I know, I would have put up more of a fight for Jocaste if I knew that Rachel was going to be this annoying," Mercedes remarked as the four of them watched another confrontation between their teacher and the actress unfold.

"I'm glad you didn't," Kurt told her with a warm smile and nudge to the shoulder. "Because then we wouldn't be able to hang out because you'd be too busy memorizing all your lines. Blaine wants to take us out on his friend's yacht this weekend."

Santana's jaw dropped. "_A yacht_? Like an actual yacht?"

"A forty-five footer according to Blaine," he confirmed with a nod.

"Damn, Kurt! You have like the best boyfriend in the world," Tina commented.

He blushed and shrugged, trying to be humble.

"LUNCH!" Blaine's voice could be heard down the tiled hall of their rehearsal space in the basement of the G.L.E.E. building. The god appeared a moment later, his arms full of bags from a local deli.

"Wait, make that you _officially_ have the best boyfriend in the world," Mercedes amended her friend's previous statement.

All Blaine and Kurt were capable of was a quick kiss hello before the rest of the New Directions descended on the god for their food. The group ate together, conversing lightly as they munched on their subs. As they were finishing up, Blaine leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Babe, I need to talk you for a moment alone."

The mortal followed him wordlessly as they slipped out of the room.

"Blaine, if this about another 'dire situation in your pants'," Kurt began once they had reached the hallway. "I don't think we have all that much time and—"

"No! It's not that," Blaine interjected but then paused. "Well, now that you mention it…ugh, I'm getting distracted. I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be here tonight."

Kurt's face fell. "You're not?"

The god pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't want to, trust me, it's just I have to head home for a little bit. Family business."

"So, by home, do you mean—" Kurt's voice lowered, "—_Olympus_?"

"Kurt, you can say it out loud," Blaine chuckled before he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Zeus isn't going to smite you on the spot or anything."

"Well, I know it's supposed to be a secret and everything," Kurt mumbled bashfully, not making eye contact with the immortal.

"You really are too adorable for your own good sometimes," Blaine said fondly as he traced the curve of the shell of Kurt's ear with his fingertip. "I know you have to have your lines memorized by next week, so I'll tell the doorman to expect you if you want a quiet place to study tonight, _Kreon_."

The mortal rolled his eyes with a scoff. "I still have no idea why Mr. Schue chose Finn instead of me for Oedipus."

"Hey, you did better than me. I was just in the chorus when I was in the show," the deity reminded him.

"Yeah, well that because Sophocles _himself _was playing Oedipus," Kurt pointed out.

"Stuck-up prick," Blaine swore under his breath.

"Blaine!"

"What? He was!" he insisted. "Trust me babe, I know you think Will can be frustrating but he is _nothing_ compared the playwrights back in antiquity."

"Well, I guess I'll have to take your word for it," Kurt said with a smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." The immortal replied with an over-exaggerated exhalation.

It took a full three seconds before Kurt gave into Blaine's puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, come on," he sighed in surrender. Blaine instantly perked up.

"We have to make it quick," Kurt admonished him as Blaine led them into the bathroom, "This will be the third time I've been late back to rehearsal this week."

"It's not my fault you always beg me not to stop," Blaine teased as they shuffled into a stall.

"Well it's not my fault you're so good at what you do, now is it?" Kurt countered, pressing his body into Blaine's. "Now are we going to argue about this or can I start blowing you?"

The god whimpered. "_Fuck_, Kurt."

"I'll take that as a yes."

0-0-0

"Welcome back, Blaine," Eirene greeted the god once he had completely materialized outside of the imposing, towering cloud gates of Olympus.

"Ladies," Blaine crooned in reply. Mount Olympus was guarded by three Horae, matronly goddesses of seasons and time. Even though Eunomia, Eirene, and Dike knew Blaine and regarded with him more maternal warmth than Aphrodite ever had, he still needed their permission to pass through like every god did.

"You know, you're never usually down there all that long, Blaine," Dike commented, smirking and surveying Blaine with a knowing look.

"The rumors must be true then," Eumonia joined in. "Blaine's finally found himself a mortal."

"I'm afraid so," Blaine informed them, a coy but proud grin playing on his features. He couldn't help but feel a small surge of warmth and delight at the thought. "And, if it's alright by you, I'd like to get back to him by morning. As much as I would love to catch up, my mother is expecting me."

"Of course, dear," Eirene responded fondly. The enormous gates swung open and the god strode through.

"Just watch out for the nymphs! They'll never let you leave if they find out!" Dike called after him and Blaine could hear their laughter echoing as he reentered what could only be described as paradise. To be honest, Blaine had missed the idyllic Olympus, but the mortal world had become so much more enjoyable with Kurt there.

Blaine let out a quick sigh of relief when he arrived at the Palace unnoticed. The Horae'd had a point about the nymphs, the god knew he would literally fight his way out of their clutches if their paths crossed tonight. He shuddered at the thought and was snapped out of his reverie by a familiar voice calling his name.

"Eros!" He shouted happily in reply as he swiftly approached his half-brother.

The two embraced. Even though Eros was six inches taller than his younger sibling, not to mention that he also had a large pair of white wings sprouting off his back, they both shared the ebony locks, the chiseled bone structure, and the full lips that denoted that they were both the sons of Aphrodite.

"How have you been, little brother?" Eros asked once they had broken apart, only to pull Blaine back in to tousle his curls with his fist. "I've heard you got yourself a man, Blaine. It's about time, I mean personally I thought you were investigating to see if gods can actually get mortal STDs—"

"Stop it!" Blaine yelled as he twisted out of his brother's grasp. "How is this still entertaining to you after all this time?"

"Because you always get so annoyed by it," Eros pointed out, laughing jovially. "Come on, let's go. This is actually perfect timing, Adonis just got here a while ago, but not long enough that they've started bickering about every little thing, so she's in a really good mood."

"Good to hear," the god replied, his nerves really beginning to set in. Blaine opted for a subject change. "How are Psyche and the girls?"

For as long as he could remember, Blaine had never understood why Eros, the god of attraction, had chosen the life he had, a spouse and children, over the one Blaine had selected, frequent meaningless sex. But now, for the first time, Blaine could see the appeal of his older brother's existence. Now there was only the small task convincing his mother, the universe's original bitch, before he could get his forever with Kurt.

"Heavens, Blaine, you're so tense," Eros remarked as they strolled down the long marble corridor to Aphrodite's chambers.

"It's just…I really want this," he told him.

"I know how it feels," Eros assured him with a sympathetic smile.

"You don't think she'll put Kurt through all that shit like she did with Psyche and make him go all the way to the Underworld, do you?" Blaine inquired worriedly.

"Nah," Eros assured him with confidence. "My situation was quite a bit more _complicated_, don't you remember? Wait, that was before you were born, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I know the story," Blaine sighed, "and I know the way she operates."

"Still as dramatic as ever," he commented with a good-natured roll of his eyes. "Blaine, everything will be_ fine_."

"Easy for you to say," Blaine muttered.

Eros chuckled at his brother's histrionics as they arrived at the door to Aphrodite's chambers. "I'll let her know that you're here."

"Thanks."

Eros disappeared behind the large bronze door. Blaine knew he would re-emerge a few minutes later, but the wait felt like centuries. He shifted uncomfortably at the length of the delay, that and his mother and Adonis were never quiet. It felt like an eternity until Eros poked his head of the doorway to give Blaine the okay to come in.

His mother's chambers hadn't changed much since Blaine had been there last time a thousand years ago. She had changed the gossamer curtains from white to sea foam blue, and it seemed that Aphrodite had collected a few more vases, but all in all, the expansive, marble, and ornately decorated space was virtually the same. The god couldn't help but tense just from being in the area, he had witnessed too many mood-swings and tantrums to even try to pretend like he could be at ease here. He treaded cautiously behind Eros as they crossed her apartments into the bedroom.

Thankfully, Aphrodite and Adonis were both semi-clothed when they entered. The couple was canoodling in his mother's expansive four-poster bed as Eros cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ugh," Aphrodite harrumphed as she pulled away from her chiseled blond lover. "Yes?"

"Hello, Mother," Blaine greeted her, trying his best to mask any lingering resentment or insincerity from his tone. Aphrodite was _extremely _fickle and very easily offended, therefore if he didn't come off as completely humble and supplicating, Blaine could kiss his eternity with Kurt goodbye.

"Adonis," Blaine acknowledged his mother's lover as well.

The god recognized Blaine with a curt nod of his head. "Always good to see you."

"Blaine," Aphrodite began, her tone uninterested. "Dionysus told me to expect you."

"Yes, and thank you for seeing me, Mother," Blaine replied graciously.

Aphrodite giggled superciliously and turned to address her lover. "So pleasant now that he wants something."

"Mother," Blaine started cautiously.

"Let's cut to chase, shall we?" The Olympian goddess suggested, her son's courteous attitude was boring her. "You wish to make a mortal your divine consort."

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Now, I've been watching you—"

"You have?" Blaine interrupted, sounding genuinely surprised. His mother was usually so busy making people's lives a living hell that he had assumed she didn't have time to check up on one of her many children.

"I have," Aphrodite told him. "Oh and by the way, you masturbating? _Hilarious."_

The god's cheeks burned crimson with humiliation. _This is _so_ not how healthy mother-son conversations are supposed to go. _

"_And_?" the immortal prompted, eager to change the subject.

"And, it's clear that you are attached to the boy," Aphrodite concluded. "Now, your father said he gave you conditions to follow when he visited you in the mortal realm. You haven't compelled him, have you?"

"No," Blaine replied.

"And he knows of your divinity?"

"Yes."

"And finally, most importantly, you haven't expressed any sentiment of love or that you desire to make him immortal, have you?"

Blaine gritted his teeth in frustration at the question. It had been so difficult over the past week and half not to let it slip that Blaine had fallen in love with Kurt. There had been a close call at a coffee shop on Tuesday but thankfully the god had been able to change the impending 'I love you' to 'I like your ass in those pants' at the last second. "No, Mother."

"Good, because you know what happens to those who waste my time," Aphrodite remarked airily. "Now why should I make your little mortal boy divine and let him live here on Olympus?"

Blaine shifted, startled. He cast a distressed glance towards Eros, who had been silently observing the conversation in the corner of the bedroom. His brother sent him a small, encouraging grin. Blaine swallowed as he composed himself. He could do this, he had rehearsed this.

"I love him, Mother."

Aphrodite huffed and rolled her brilliant, almond-shaped blue eyes with a toss of her raven-hued curls. "That's it?"

"No, I—in all my years, I have never felt anything close to this about anything—god, mortal, creature— like the way I feel about Kurt. He's beautiful and sexy, that's a given, but now I've finally realized that there's so much more to a person than their attractiveness and prowess in bed. Kurt is intelligent and he's tenacious, but not in a bad way, it amazes me how he can set his heart on something and just go after it relentlessly and…he's strong. So strong. He's only seventeen, I mean to us that makes him practically an infant, but even though he's so young in his years, he's already experienced so much adversity, and not just experienced it, but _conquered it. _He makes me want to be a better person. He's so pure and noble and it…I don't know…_inspires me. _He has the magnanimity of any one of the great demi-god heroes, and even though he's more than prepared to take on whatever the Fates throw his way, I want to be there. I want to be there to protect him, and support him, and ravish him until the end of time. And if you do this for me Mother, I will be eternally grateful."

Once Blaine finished his appeal, a heavy silence pervaded the room. The god waited with bated breath as his mother considered his words.

"So Mother, what do you think?" Eros spoke up after several minutes had passed.

"I'm not completely convinced," Aphrodite said evenly. Blaine instantaneously slumped at hearing those words. It felt as if the life was being sucked from his being with his mother's hesitant response. What if she would refuse to turn Kurt? What would that mean for Blaine? Would he have to helplessly watch Kurt age and die? A fate so cruel would be pure torture to the immortal. "However," Blaine immediately looked up, hope and optimism shining in his hazel eyes as his mother continued to speak. "If Blaine can show to me and the boy that his love for him is true and if the boy feels the same way by the time the mortal has to return back to America, I'll convert him and grant him permission to accompany Blaine on Olympus."

Blaine, ever the dramatic, fell to his knees in gratitude. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Mother! I don't know how I'll ever—"

"Save it for the stage," Aphrodite interjected, effectively cutting Blaine's appreciative rambling short. "Your other parent is the one who appreciates all that expressive emotional crap, remember?"

"Sorry," Blaine apologized meekly. "This just means so much to me."

"Then prove it," the goddess challenged him. "You have until the day the boy leaves. Eros, escort Blaine out."

"Yes, Mother," Eros obeyed coolly and led Blaine out of the Olympian's chambers.

Once her two children were gone, Aphrodite wasted no time, straddling Adonis as soon as they left. "Now where were we?"

Adonis chuckled lowly and ran his hands up and down his lover's sides. "I'm surprised you were so easy on the boy."

"Please," she scoffed with a malicious cackle. "I know Blaine, he is my son after all, and I know his true nature. The reason I made his task so simple was because I'll know he'll never be able to actually achieve it."

0-0-0

After bidding a fond goodbye to Eros, Blaine set out across the lush landscape of Olympus back to the gates with an undeniable spring in his step. This was going to be a piece of cake, Blaine could prove his love to Kurt and get his precious mortal to return the sentiment _tomorrow_ if we wanted to. But no, the god wanted to make the occasion special and _romantic, _just how Kurt would want it. Blaine was so busy brainstorming ways to sweep his lover off his feet that he was totally caught off guard when three bodies tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Blaine, we missed you _so much_!" One feminine voice keened, her lips millimeters from his ear.

"We were beginning to think that you were going to stay down in the mortal world for _forever,_" another one lamented as she straddled his chest.

"But we knew you would never abandon us," a third chimed in as she dragged her hands up and down the length of Blaine's muscular thighs. "Still, we should _celebrate _your return back to Olympus."

Blaine was planning to take a moment to regain his senses and try to adroitly escape the nymphs' clutches but _hello! Was there a breeze—holy Hera someone was lifting the hem of his chiton up—_

"Ooookay, ladies, that's enough of that!" Blaine announced uneasily, scooting away while simultaneously pushing the three off him.

He was met with matching disgruntled glares from Calantha, Diantha, and Iantha. The god cringed at their expressions, this wasn't going to be easy. Although only gods and their full-blooded children were allowed to reside on Olympus, the trio of nymphs had been granted special permission to live amongst the gods as Zeus's _companions. _And although the three were perpetually at Zeus's beck and call, he and the girls enjoyed each other's company (translation: fucked like rabbits) when they weren't otherwise occupied by the king's raging infidelity.

"What the hell, Blaine?" Diantha demanded, smoothing her hair down from the collision with the ground when the deity had pushed her off his chest.

"We'd thought you'd be _grateful _that we came and found you," Iantha ruminated aloud, her mellifluous voice an almost heartbreaking mixture of hurt, confusion, and distress.

"Girls," Blaine began carefully, keeping his voice light and even as he slowly rose to his feet. "You know we've had a hell of a lot of fun these past centuries but—"

"Oh _no_," Calantha interjected, her tone eerily devoid of emotion. "The rumors are true."

Diantha's displeased glare turned murderous. An angry flush was rising to her face that nearly matched the color of her wavy crimson tresses. "After all the mind-blowingly hot sex, you're going to choose _a mortal _over _us_?"

"But you'll still play with us, right Blaine?" Iantha inquired sweetly. "Having a consort won't change anything? He can join in our special time if he wants when you two return!"

"Sorry, honey, but we don't share," Blaine told her, sounding like an adult explaining to a child some complex, abstract concept they didn't understand, "and we're not going to when he moves here with me."

"But Blaine, haven't we been good for you?" the nymph asked on the verge of tears.

_Shit, _Blaine grimaced. The last thing he wanted to do was make the poor girl cry.

"Oh, we've been better than good," Diantha answered her before Blaine could. She stood up. "We're _exceptional_. That's why Zeus, the fucking king of the gods, went against the rules and _hand-picked_ us to live here on Olympus to pleasure him, or don't you remember that about us, Blaine?"

Calantha joined her on her feet. "Do we need to remind you that we're really not supposed to have sex with anyone besides him, but we made an exception for you?"

"Please, we all know that I'm not the only immortal you've made exceptions for, Calantha," the god reminded them bitterly. To put it in mortal terms, the three were like the slutty cheerleaders of Olympus. They slept with pretty much everyone, and like the nymph said, even though they weren't supposed to, Zeus was too busy upholding the universe and knocking up mortals to properly punish them.

"But you are our favorite!" Iantha whined. She crawled over to Blaine and threw her arms around his right quadricep. "_Please _stay with us, Blainey. We love your cock. I'm really good at sucking it! Don't you remember…" The nymph inched her face closer to Blaine's crotch.

"Nuh uh," Blaine grunted, placing a firm hand on the crown of her head to stop her. But the god was struggling to deny the nymph's pleas. The three were indisputably gorgeous and unlike most of Blaine's partners, could keep up with his sexual prowess, if not surpass it. "Not anymore, Iantha."

Unfortunately, _really fucking unfortunately_, Calantha and Diantha had noticed the wavering of the deity's resolution. The two exchanged devious smirks before returning their full attention to Blaine, who was subtly trying to pry Iantha from his leg.

"You know what, Calantha?" Diantha said, she and the other nymph advancing towards Blaine and Iantha. "I think Blaine desperately needs to be reminded of how good he has it with us before he scampers off to his mortal back down in Athens."

"I couldn't agree more, Diantha," Calantha concurred, cheating her frame so she her body was opposite the redhead but her face was angled towards Blaine. "Let's show him."

The two nymphs began to kiss each other, arms wrapping around each other and releasing little breathy sighs as they continued to caress each other's lips. Blaine gulped. He may have been in love with his boyfriend, but Blaine was still very much a sex god who could definitely appreciate the pretty sight of the two nymphs making out before him. Having Iantha still clinging onto his leg didn't help either. _Maybe a quick foursome wouldn't be the worst thing in the world_, the deity contemplated as he watched Calantha fondle one of Diantha's supple breasts. He and Kurt were going to be together for eternity after all, and there was no way they were going to make it until the end of time on solely vanilla sex. Not that sex with Kurt wasn't amazing, but maybe Blaine should start introducing him to more_ kinky _forms of it.

Diantha slipped a hand under the skirt of Calantha's sheer chiton and began to stroke her womanhood. "Oh Blaine, her pussy is so wet for you," the nymph murmured seductively.

"_Positively dripping_," Calantha added in a wanton moan.

"Taste it," Diantha urged him. She swiped her moistened fingers across Blaine's bottom lip. The god fought against every fiber in his body that was begging him to open his mouth and lick the nymph's sweet juices off his lip.

"She tastes so sweet, remember?" Iantha piped up with a squeeze to the deity's thigh.

_Think of Kurt, _Blaine commanded himself. _Think of how much you love him and how you promised him you'd never cheat on him and how he was in tears when Rachel kissed you—and oh _ shit, _now they're just being cruel…_

Calantha had begun fingering Diantha as well now and Blaine swore he was going to combust.

"Yay! Look girls! Blaine's getting hard!" Iantha rejoiced. The two girls separated to see for themselves and broke into huge, wicked grins at the sight of the tenting of Blaine's chiton that had taken place.

This wasn't fair. How was he supposed to resist this? He wasn't Athena or some other virgin goddess! Was it his fault his mother was Aphrodite and he was so damn good at sex?

_Aphrodite_. The thought of his mother and her conniving nature snapped Blaine out of his lust-induced state quicker than a toss of a bucket full of cold water to the groin. _This could be a test, _he realized. _She was awfully agreeable back there and if there's one thing she loves more than fucking, it's fucking with other people. _

"No," Blaine said decisively, shaking Iantha off his leg and taking a few steps back.

Diantha huffed and rolled her emerald eyes. "Really, Blaine? The whole denial thing was fun to add to the foreplay, but you know you want this. You know you want us."

"No I don't," Blaine told her candidly. It was as if a fog had been cleared from his head and now the god could view the situation with perfect vision. "I'm over this."

"Don't you walk away from me, Blaine!" Diantha hollered chasing after the god, who had started a brisk walk back to the gates. "Ugh! I can't believe some stupid little mortal has turned you into such a prude!"

Blaine rounded on her so quickly that Diantha knocked into him and fell to the ground. "How _dare_ you insult my consort, nymph!" he seethed. "And how dare you speak to me in such a way, _don't you remember who I am_? Surely you aren't as stupid as you seem, and you know how idiotic it would be to talk back to the son of two Olympians?"

Diantha didn't reply, but only nodded her head as she trembled below Blaine. She'd never witnessed the god so angry before.

"This is why lower beings shouldn't be allowed on Olympus," Blaine mused in a condescending tone followed by a scoff and a roll of his eyes. "Now listen to me closely. If you or the others treat my consort with one iota less of the respect an immortal of his caste deserves, I will personally drag you by your hair down to Hades. I hear he's looking to make another Echidna, and I think you could be a perfect candidate, don't you agree?"

The nymph whimpered at Blaine's words. Echidnas were a repulsive bastardization of a nymph merged with a snake that possessed grotesque speckled skin. Kept away from mortals and gods, they were forced to eat rotting flesh in dark, isolated caves. "Oh please Blaine, no," Diantha sniveled.

Blaine grinned maliciously. "It seems we have an understanding then. Now, I really must be going, I have a hot, tight little ass to plow because remember, Diantha, Kurt's the only one who's going to be getting this cock you love so much from now on. I'll leave you to mourn."

The god didn't so much as wait for the nymph's reply before he strode away haughtily back to the gates. The Horae regarded him with knowing smirks as he passed through the towering entryway.

"So you survived," Dike commented wryly.

"So I did," Blaine laughed with relief.

"We're proud of you, hon," Eirene told him earnestly.

"Thanks," he muttered, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Now go on and get back to your mortal," Eunomia ordered him fondly. "We can't wait to meet him."

Blaine beamed brightly and with a wink and a flash of light, disappeared.

0-0-0

When Blaine rematerialized back in his apartment, he found his boyfriend tucked in his bed, sleeping soundly, various pages of the _Oedipus_ script scattered on the blankets around him. The god smiled softly at the sight of Kurt slumbering, the mortal looked so sweet and innocent. The view alone reminded Blaine exactly why he had turned down the nymphs and returned to Olympus in the first place. He loved Kurt and they were going to be together forever. Blaine took another moment to simply admire the beauty before him before he headed to the bathroom. He needed to wash the sickly sweet floral scent of the nymphs off of him.

"Blaine?" the god heard his name being called softly. Sure enough, Kurt had awoken and had propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hey sweetheart," Blaine greeted him softly, padding over to the bed and placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Sorry to wake you. I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll be back, baby."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine again quickly and then he began to gather the pages on his script to set them on the nightstand. Blaine was halfway toward the bedroom when he noticed that his boyfriend wasn't wearing his usual designer duds. There was a wreath nestled in his ebony curls, some sort of short toga wrapped around his body, and gladiator sandals laced around his calves. It startled Kurt a little, Blaine _actually_ looked like a Greek god. The notion had always been an abstract concept in his mind, of course he _knew_ Blaine was a god and had even met his Olympian father, but it had never seemed _real. _Yet now, with Blaine looking like he walked straight out of one of the dramas he'd been studying, it was undeniable. And hot, like _really hot, _hotter than Kurt could imagine an embellished white sheet could get him.

The deity felt the eyes on his back and turned slightly. "Something wrong, beautiful?"

"No, it's nothing," Kurt replied, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "It's just—I've um, I've never seen you in your 'traditional dress' before."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, as much as I love pants, Zeus insists we dress this way to, you know, 'preserve our culture' or something like that."

Kurt nodded absently, too occupied with ogling the way the toga accented Blaine's body to give a verbal reply. He quickly decided that as much as Blaine loved pants, maybe Zeus was onto something with the whole 'cultural dress' thing. Both of the god's muscular arms were on display, while the asymmetrical neckline of the garment revealed one of the Blaine's toned pecs, and its shorter hemline showed off his sturdy legs. Kurt swallowed audibly. _I get to have sex with that. _

"Kurt," Blaine said, an excited curiosity coloring his tone. "Do you like it?"

The mortal instantly turned bright red. "Um, I guess. I mean you—you don't look _bad_ and it's cool to think that, you know, you used to dress like this every day and—"

"Oh my gods, you totally have a kink for this—" he gestured to his outfit "—don't you?"

Kurt blush deepened. "Well, I hardly think it's a _kink_—"

"_Of course _you would have a clothing fetish!" Blaine exclaimed, not paying attention to his boyfriend's objections.

"Hey! I resent that! You're stereotyping—"

"Do you like the way I look, baby?" The god inquired in that low, seductive voice of his. Blaine did a little spin which caused the skirt of his chiton to flare out, offering Kurt the slightest peek of his ass and package. "It's okay to like it, Kurt," Blaine soothed as he began to stalk back to the bed. "I like that you like it."

"Yeah," the American exhaled. "You look so sexy in that toga."

"_Chiton_," Blaine immediately corrected him while he unlaced his sandals and straddled Kurt's hips. "Greeks wear chitons. Those Roman imposters wore togas."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Historical Accuracy," the mortal replied wryly. His hands gripped the Greek's strong biceps as they began to grind their pelvises together.

"Hm, turn over and give me that sweet ass and I'll think about it," he teased, rising up on his knees so he could swiftly unbutton Kurt's silk pajama shirt and pull down the matching pants, sneaking in a few quick kisses in between.

Once Kurt was naked, Blaine reached for his left shoulder to unfasten his broach, yet the mortal's cry stopped him.

"DON'T!" he pleaded.

"Oh right," the god smiled wolfishly, "how could I forget, my sexy little minx. Do you want me to fuck you in my chiton, baby?"

"Ungh, yes!" the mortal moaned, pushing his ass up so he could rub against Blaine's groin.

"_Mmm_," he hummed, massaging his lover's ass cheeks. "It will be just like it was back in the old days, how does that sound to you, Kurt?"

"So good," the American mewled, his voice betraying his need. "Fuck me so good, Blaine."

"Oh you know I will," the god assured him, dipping down to press a few feather-light kisses to the back of Kurt's neck. He ceased his kneading of the mortal's derriere to pull the flesh apart.

Blaine's face fell as soon as he did. There was Kurt's pretty little pucker, yet it was still a little bit red and raw from the fast good-bye fuck they shared earlier that afternoon after Kurt had finished rehearsal before Blaine was headed up to Olympus. And although his boyfriend had expressed an interest of doing it rough, the god would never risk injuring his lover.

"Everything okay back there?" Kurt peeped.

"Yeah—well, no," Blaine stuttered. "Um, it's just…you're still a little sore babe."

"Oh?" the mortal responded uneasily. He flipped over so the couple could be face-to-face. "So we can't…?"

The deity hesitated. "Well we could…"

"Could what?" Kurt prompted him expectantly.

"We could _continue _your sex education," he propositioned tentatively. He searched for how to word his sentiment without sounding too clinical or perverse. "We could…um, how about I show you, and if you don't like we'll stop?"

"Um…okay," the mortal consented after a few moments of consideration. "Should I…I don't know, change position?"

Blaine couldn't believe it. After two and a half millennia of sexual activity, never had the experience been so…_intimate_. He realized how much Kurt trusted him, how vulnerable he was allowing himself to be, and the implications of the notion. Now that he had earned the boy's trust, it was his job to maintain it and take care of him.

The god leaned down to kiss Kurt tenderly. "All fours," he whispered against the mortal's lips. "If that's okay with you?"

"Mmhmm," the boy purred.

As Kurt propped himself on his hands and knees, Blaine reached for the vial of lube resting on the bedside table. He wet a finger and began to trace Kurt's crack delicately, careful not to put too much pressure on the boy's hole and aggravate the reddened flesh. He then let his ministrations widen and started to spread lube across the breadth of Kurt's cheeks. All the while, the mortal spurred him on with moans and sighs of approval. Once Blaine deemed him sufficiently lubricated, the god pumped his own cock a few times to slather the appendage and positioned himself between the taut, milky globes of Kurt's ass.

"Are you ready, darling?" Blaine inquired tightly. His boyfriend's cheeks felt _amazing _surrounding his dick.

"Yes," Kurt breathed.

The god let out a sigh of relief, he'd had an itch ever since the nymph's temptations, and that combined with all the love and trust from Kurt had Blaine pretty restless. Not wasting a moment, the Greek humped up, his cock sliding between his boyfriend's cheeks. Kurt instantly yelped in pleasure. Blaine smirked haughtily and repeated the action, this time with more gusto, eliciting the same enthusiastic reaction from the mortal. In no time, the god had set a steady, yet borderline frantic pace, fucking the boy's ass cheeks in earnest.

"Why—" Kurt's keen interrupted his speech "—Gaga, Blaine, _fuck_! Why haven't we done this before?"

"Because your hole is just so tight and hot and—" Blaine grunted as he thrusted "—and I get distracted."

"Mmmm" was all Kurt could supply for a reply, lost in the feeling of the god's cock rubbing against his most sensitive place. Feeling his orgasm swiftly approaching, the mortal moaned and cried, "Blaine, stop!"

Blaine immediately stilled. "What—" He was swiftly knocked back onto the bed as a bursting Kurt threw himself on top of the god.

"Need to see your face," he panted in explanation while aligning their cocks.

"Can't complain there," Blaine rumbled, resuming his grinding. Kurt began to press sloppy kisses to his neck and it didn't take long for the god to caution, "Ugh, gonna come soon."

The mortal simply moaned and increased the pace of his thrusts. The next thing he knew, Kurt felt warm seed spurting out onto torso. He continued to frot with Blaine throughout the Greek's orgasm, so close to his own and desperate for release. Thankfully, the deity's hand wrapped around his member and jerked him to completion, Kurt tumbling over the edge with a loud ecstatic cry.

They both collapsed on their respective sides of the bed (_Blaine left, Kurt right, like usual_) panting, staring at the ceiling. Kurt heard a chuckle and turned his head to face Blaine. "What?"

"I'm going to have to get this dry-cleaned," the god told him as he stripped off his chiton. "Although it would be awesome to show up on Olympus in a cum-covered chiton, I'm supposed to be on good behavior."

"Ugh, sorry," the mortal giggled embarrassedly, burying his face into the pillow.

"Don't be," Blaine assured him. "It was super sexy. I'll have to remember you have a clothing kink."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"Well, it's like I said, your ass distracts me," the god defended himself.

"Just my ass?" the American questioned shyly.

"No!" Blaine insisted as his voice transitioned from sex-rough into something more tender. "Not just your ass, not even just your looks, which are really quite stunning, must I remind you. You're just so wonderful Kurt and I l-"

"Yes?" Kurt asked, his eyes gleaming with the expectation of what Blaine might say.

"I…" It was so tempting, Blaine could say it right now and then he and Kurt would be together, just like that. "…I…" but what about his master plan? Surely Kurt would much prefer the showmanship and spectacle Blaine had in mind rather than an arbitrary and casual profession of love. "…I'm just so happy you came to Greece, that I found you."

The disappointment in Kurt's face was nearly imperceptible, but Blaine had become so accustomed and in tune with his boyfriend's emotions over the past months that he still noticed. And as much as it pained Kurt to withhold his declaration of love from him, but the god knew that in time, it would be worth it.

"I thought you said it was all the Fates, that we had nothing to do with it," the mortal countered.

"Well, yes and no, even though I believe we were meant to be together, prophecies don't always work out as predicted—"

"But I thought you said they were practically inevitable," Kurt responded, confused and a bit frustrated.

"It's complicated," the god sighed wearily. Blaine wasn't really up for an in-depth metaphysical discussion of prophecy and destiny after the night he'd had. He kissed the top of Kurt's hair as the mortal snuggled closer into him, who seemed content to let the issue go. Even though Blaine loved having his boyfriend in his arms and was an avid fan of cumplay, the partially dried semen on both of their chests was pretty gross. He saw the frown on his lover's face and they both fell into giggles. "Shower?"

Kurt nodded his head emphatically, "Shower."

0-0-0

"Hey, Blaine?" Santana called as she, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, and Brittany boarded Jeff's yacht, docked in Athen's Zea Marina.

"Yeah, Santana?" Blaine replied, looking over his shoulder and peeking over his sunglasses as he strolled onto the yacht, his arm casually draped around Kurt's shoulder.

"What's your standpoint on polygamy?"

Kurt instantly shot a murderous glare at the Latina.

"I'm all for it," the god replied wryly. His response promptly earned him a sharp slap on his arm from Kurt. "Uh, I mean—it's a sick and demeaning way of life that I don't approve of."

He glanced over at the mortal repentantly, yet Kurt dismissed his nonverbal plea with a patented roll of his eyes.

"That's too bad," Santana remarked coolly, "because with connections like these, I was hoping to get in on some of your boys-only club action," Blaine had to tighten his hold on Kurt to prevent him from launching himself at his classmate. Santana smirked, relishing his jealousy and possessiveness. "This rich friend of yours is hot, right?"

"Of course I am," came the haughty yet playful reply. A moment later Jeff came striding into view, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight and his sun-kissed skin on display in a pair of designer swim trunks that showcased his muscled arms and abdomen. A smug grin was dancing across his lips. "Welcome."

"And you say I'm cocky," Blaine whispered, pointedly looking at his boyfriend before addressing the group. "Everyone, this is my good friend, Jeff. Jeff, well, you know Kurt, but this is Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, and Santana."

The Latina immediately sidled up to the demi-god. "It is a _pleasure,_ Jeff."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be," he purred in reply.

"Okay, okay, enough of the eye-fucking," Blaine interrupted them. "You promised my boyfriend and his friends a killer afternoon on the Aegean Sea, remember?"

"That I did," Jeff concurred with one last appreciative once-over of Santana's physique. "NICK!"

"_WHAT_?" The brunette hollered back, bounding down the stairs from the yacht's steering wheel to greet the group.

"Everyone, this is Nick," the blond demi-god introduced his companion. "Dude, get the teeny-boppers set up and give 'em a tour while you're at it."

Nick began to protest, yet Jeff quickly silenced him with "My yacht, my rules."

The small crowd followed Nick as he led them around the deck, pointing out where they could set their belongings and such while Blaine and Jeff trailed behind.

"See that, Blaine? No compulsion necessary," Jeff gloated quietly in Greek.

"Yes, you must be very proud of yourself," Blaine responded flatly, clearly unimpressed.

"Ah come on," the demi-god elbowed his friend in the ribs lightheartedly, "don't hate because you've taken yourself out of the game."

"Please Jeff," the god began. "You're A-game is my amateur hour. If it weren't for Kurt, I would have had Santana bent over the railing, legs spread wide open, nailing her from behind already."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jeff conceded with an exasperated sigh. "Remind me again how you're the son of two Olympians and so you get awesome sex powers yadda yadda yadda…"

The deity chuckled triumphantly.

"Speaking of which, how are you and Kurt?" the blond inquired.

Blaine's conceited smirk instantly shifted into a more bashful smile. "I love him, Jeff."

The demi-god balked. He had expected the world to end, for Zeus to stay faithful to Hera, for the Kardashians to actually do something meaningful before Blaine, son of Aphrodite and Dionysus, ever fell in love. He struggled for words just like a fish would for water on the sand. "I—well, _whoa_—I mean, Congrats—Congratulations, man! Have you—"

"Yep," Blaine answered his friend before Jeff could finish his question. "A few nights ago. Dionysus said I had to talk to Aphrodite, and she said if I could prove my love to him and he returns it, she'll convert him and I can make him my divine consort."

"Whoa, that sounds…very unAphrodite-like," Jeff marveled.

"Yeah, I think she was still riding the post-orgasm high, you know her six months with Adonis just started so…"

"Well, that's awesome," the blond said sincerely, clapping Blaine on the back. "I'm really happy for you…just don't fuck this up, okay? Kurt's a good kid."

"I know, I know," Blaine assured him. "But I'm going to need your help for this whole 'proving my love' thing…"

A little while later, Blaine and Nick tossed down the anchor and the group had taken to swimming and sunbathing on various places on the yacht's expansive deck. Kurt and Blaine were lounging on one of the deck's built-in white leather benches, the mortal nestled in between the deity's legs, his back to the other's chest, as Blaine traced small nonsensical patterns into his pale arms.

"Mmmm," Kurt purred in a contented sigh.

"Mmmm indeed," Blaine agreed softly.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been twenty minutes, could you help me re-apply my sunscreen?" the mortal inquired.

"Sure," the Greek acquiesced, pressing a quick kiss into Kurt's shoulder blade. He reached for the bottle of 60 SPF and began to lather the lotion across his lover's creamy skin, marveling at its perpetual softness and fairness.

"Oh my Gucci, _really Blaine_?" Kurt exclaimed in a harsh whisper when he felt a very distinct pressure pressing at his lower back. "_We did it on the table this morning_!"

"Sorry," Blaine murmured in reply, attempting to readjust himself slightly so his boyfriend didn't have to feel his erection. Kurt's reminder of their good-morning-breakfast-fuck wasn't exactly helping his situation, however. "But sometimes the whole 'insatiable sex god' thing gets the best of me."

Kurt relented with a chuckle. He turned his head to capture Blaine's lips in what was supposed to be a quick kiss, yet Blaine placed a large, strong hand on his cheek to lengthen and deepen the liplock.

"Would you like to check out one of the cabin's bedrooms with me?" the god asked in a low, menacing, yet somehow unbelievably arousing tone.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. The god smirked and took his hand to lead him toward somewhere more private.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow," Artie intoned from his spot with Brittany on the deck.

Kurt immediately halted, blushing redder than any sunburn could make him, yet before he could try to formulate any sort of excuse, Blaine winked at the Artie and gave a Kurt an emphatic pat on the ass to urge him forward.

"Get it, Kurt!" Tina called as the couple disappeared.

"Yeah!" Brittany joined in. "We'll never be able to find the treasure without the map!"

When her exclamation was met with blank stares from her friends, Brittany froze. "Wait, this is a pirate ship right?"

Once Blaine had escorted Kurt into one of the empty bedrooms inside the boat, he wasted no time attacking his lover's mouth. However, the mortal wasn't responding.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine questioned as he pulled away. He quickly realized the stupidity of his previous query once he got a good look at Kurt and instantly recognized that his boyfriend was giving him the bitch face. "What?"

"You _humiliated _me in front of my friends, Blaine! Now they all know we're having sex!"

"Yeah, because when Jeff and Santana disappeared half an hour ago they all thought they were going to go play a friendly game of Parcheesi," Blaine retorted, one of his triangular eyebrows cocked.

"Ugh, Blaine you don't understand! They always give me hard time about it!"

"First of all, you tell me who is bothering you and I'll take of it. But really Kurt, why do you even care? They probably just give you a hard time because they're jealous since they know our sex is positively scintillating," Blaine said, going in for another kiss.

"No!" Kurt stopped his boyfriend. "Jeez, Blaine can you not think with your, _you know_—"

"Penis?" Blaine completed for him, amused by his boyfriend's modesty even after all this time.

"-_that," _Kurt continued on, albeit flustered, "for two seconds and let me be upset?"

"Fine," the god snapped. "Enlighten me and tell me why you're freaking out because your sexually active friends know that you're sexually active as well."

"It's just…I'm ashamed," answered Kurt in a small voice, his eyes averted.

All the annoyance and frustration immediately vanished from Blaine's body when he heard Kurt utter those words. He put on his hand on Kurt shoulder and guided him gently to sit down on the bed next to him. His voice was soft and tender. "Why would you be ashamed?"

"Because…" Kurt simultaneously searched for the right words while he tried to keep the tears in. "I don't know..."

"Kurt, we're in a caring, monogamous relationship and sex is simply a healthy part of that," Blaine began.

"I know and I…I like what we do, but I don't like other people knowing about it, because of how they might think of me if they knew. What if they look at me differently now? I mean no one takes Brittany seriously because she hooks up with everyone, and Santana just seems so dirty and hardened from all of her..._experiences_, and Mercedes always gets so uncomfortable when I try to talk to her about it, and Rachel always go on and on about how she's waiting until she's twenty-five and has won a Tony, but you're just so hot and you always know what to say to get me to say yes and it you always make it feel so _good_—"

"See, this is what I hate about American culture," Blaine fumed.

"What do you mean?"

"Even after three and a half centuries you still hold onto those ghastly _Puritan _values," the god lamented with an overdramatic roll of his eyes. "It's a culture that constantly denies certain _natural, carnal _urges and then ostracizes those who give in, it's completely preposterous."

"I-I never thought of it that way," Kurt mumbled, only slightly consoled.

"Fuck," Blaine sighed, momentarily resting his head in hands. "I'm sorry I'm so shit at this, boyfriends are supposed to know exactly what to say to make each other feel better."

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt soothed his boyfriend. "I know you're trying."

"I really am," the god vowed, lifting his head so he could look the mortal in the eye. "I know it may seem like—"

"You're fighting against your nature, Blaine, not to mention thousand-year-old habits, I get it," Kurt told him sincerely.

"But it's not an excuse," the Greek said with an air of determinative finality. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, and I promise to try and keep myself in check from now on. And Kurt, please don't ever hesitate to tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable or if you're feeling pressured to do something you don't want to do—"'

"Okay, okay, I've seen an after-school-special before, Blaine," Kurt cut him off good-naturedly. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course! Open communication is one of, if not the most, important part of a relati—"

Turning the tables, Kurt silenced Blaine with a kiss that the god couldn't help but melt into. When they broke apart, the mortal murmured, "Thanks, Dr. Phil."

Blaine blushed, which was something Kurt had never seen before. "I just want to be the boyfriend you deserve."

Warm fuzzies exploded inside of Kurt's gut from Blaine's words. "You are, you're more than I could have dreamed of."

"I know I can be oblivious to feelings and completely sex-obsessed…" Blaine began and suddenly, there it was…another one of those pesky "potential-I-love-you-moments". The god froze. He could say it now, it would be spontaneous and genuine, but he had already discussed his plan with Jeff and he knew the demi-god would pass the information onto Nick and everything would be set in motion. It would be silly to say it now. "…but always remember that I care about you deeply."

"I do too, Blaine," Kurt replied with equal conviction. "I do too."

"Now come on," the god said, standing up and extending his hand out to his boyfriend. "We should get back to your friends. For all we know, they might think we're having sex or something."

"Ha ha," Kurt scoffed, although the corners of his lips were turned upwards and he took Blaine's hand.

The god grinned goofily and pulled the mortal in for one last kiss before they rejoined the New Directions on the deck.

0-0-0

Of course just when Kurt had fallen asleep, he was pulled right back into consciousness by a rapping at his window. The teenager chalked it up to a bird or something, simply letting out a small huff and rolling over, trying to return to his Blaine-filled dreams. Kurt smiled to himself at the thought. Things with Blaine had been better than ever. Ever since Dionysus had visited Blaine's apartment and the god had confessed his true identity, Kurt had gotten to know a whole other side of his boyfriend. Of course, the confident, swaggering sex fiend was ever-present, but lately, Blaine had become much more attentive to Kurt's emotions and allowed himself to show so much more vulnerability than he had during the beginning of their relationship. The couple had let each other in as well as shared their insecurities and fears, Kurt had learned more about Blaine's troubled and neglected youth, and Blaine had learned about the previous school year's ordeal with Karofsky and all the bullying. Once Kurt had talked Blaine out of calling a few of Ares and Hades' sons to beat the living crap out of the Neanderthals at McKinley, the couple's understanding of each other, as well as their bond, grew.

Kurt was in love with Blaine. There was no doubt about it. He was head over heels, cliché romantic comedy style in love with the god. But Kurt was waiting. He didn't want to say he was in love first. It may have seemed immature and insecure, but the American needed to know the Blaine loved him before he could even dream of saying it. Kurt was still wary, he was still afraid that the precarious perfection that was his relationship with Blaine could come tumbling down at any moment, and the American would be damned if his profession of love would be the reason that ruined everything.

Tonight was one of the rare nights that Kurt was spending in his G.L.E.E. dorm instead of Blaine's sprawling, plush bed. The god had insisted that he spent a night catching up on his rest for his swiftly approaching final performance, and since they both knew they could never _just sleep_ together…

The pattering at the window hadn't stopped. He had also discerned some giggles coming from the street below. With a roll of his eyes and a dramatic push off the bed, Kurt shuffled over to his window, fully prepared to tell Puck, Brittany, and Santana it was one thing to sneak out and party on a weeknight but _some people_—

Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the sight below him once he finally wrenched the old window open. Yes, Puck, Brittany, and Santana were there, all of the New Directions were actually—how did they all manage to sneak out of bed without Mr. Schue noticing? And why didn't they tell him? The mortal's musings regarding his friends were interrupted when he noticed that not only were the New Directions populating the small quad outside the G.L.E.E building, there was also a full band—piano, bass, drums, violins—the works. And as if things couldn't have possibly have gotten any stranger, there was a group of about twenty guys, all dressed in grey slacks, short-sleeved red dress shirts, and navy ties outside as well. Their identical dress gave the men a very put-together, dapper look that was reminiscent of some sort of school uniform. Kurt spotted Nick and Jeff in the small crowd…Nick and Jeff? That had to mean…

_Blaine_. His boyfriend had emerged from the throng wearing a knowing smirk and his eyes glowing with adoration. He was dressed impeccably, a simple pair of black dress pants paired with a crisp white button-down shirt, the top three buttons undone. Tonight the older man had parted and slicked down his raven locks, a rarity since Blaine never really tried to tame his natural curls (_as if he even needed to, they were nothing short of luscious after all)_. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at himself as he drank the sight of Blaine in. He couldn't believe that he had ever thought Blaine was an earthly creature, it was so painfully obvious now that the man and his irrefutable beauty were a product of divinity and otherworldliness.

The god continued to stroll forward so he was below a completely speechless Kurt's windowsill.

"Kurt Matthew Hummel, this is for you," he said simply before directing a curt nod to the musicians behind him. The god took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a moment.

The men in the red and blue began to sing—well, _harmonize_, like an acapella group.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Kurt's breath instantly caught in his throat as several realizations hurled into him at the same time. First of all, he didn't know Blaine _sang , _and why hadn't he told Kurt earlier, and dear gods above, his voice was the most the sublime sound the mortal had ever heard. Blaine's voice, along with the ethereal sounding back-up the men behind him were providing, caused Kurt's pale skin to erupt with goosebumps and brought to on the verge of tears from its sheer beauty. Next, the American boy finally put together that Blaine was _serenading him, _the god had organized and planned all of this, which was hands-down the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for Kurt. Blaine could recognize the comprehension in his boyfriend's features, merely shooting him a smile and continuing to sing.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Holy fuck, _Kurt gaped to himself as his lover continued his performance as another realization struck him. He had never heard this song before. Now, the mortal would readily admit that he was no pop music authority, his area of expertise lied with Broadway repertoire, but Kurt was fairly sure that no one else had ever heard this song before tonight which had to mean—

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>

_This was too much_, Kurt concluded. He was simply going to burst from emotion. Blaine, _the Greek god he was in love with_, had written him a gorgeous, sentimental song and organized a romantic, troubadour-esque serenade in front of all his friends and…whoever those other background singers and musicians were. _This had to be a dream, right? _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

At this point, the small band assembled had joined the men, instantly invigorating the song with a new energy and infectiousness that the previous verse had lacked. Kurt barely noticed, however, he was much too preoccupied with resting his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the window frame as support as he watched Blaine sing and meander around the small stage that had been set up.

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

Kurt remained perched on the window as he allowed the Blaine's performance consume him. _Do I really get to call him mine? _the mortal asked himself, both incredulous yet certain from the sincerity and sureness surging from the other man's eyes as he sang.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Now no longer blindsided by the surprise of the occasion, Kurt was able to truly absorb the meaning of Blaine's lyrics as he so skillfully sang them. The god desired someone depend upon, a new beginning…the implications of the notions triggered his stomach to perform a series of giddy backflips.

All of a sudden, Blaine raced from the front of the stage back to where the band was set up. The pianist immediately stepped back to accommodate the deity, who without a moment's hesitation began to play the instrument with instinctual ease as he continued to pour his heart out through the music.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>

So Blaine not only sang like an angel, he played piano now too? Was he _trying_ to kill Kurt with his charm? That had to be it, Kurt deduced and tightened his grip on the window, the force of his hold turning his knuckles white. He had no choice. If the mortal let go, he was positive that he would float away, or crumple to the ground in lump of fascinated, aroused boy.

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know_

Blaine stepped away from the piano, migrating towards center stage once again as the song lapsed into a sort of instrumental break-the instruments were still playing and the men were still doo-wopping—but Blaine made no move to sing. Instead, he looked right into Kurt's eyes and crooked his finger, beckoning the boy to join him.

Kurt needed no further invitation, he positively _bolted _out of his room, down the flight of rickety stairs, through the sad excuse of a lobby, and straight through the building's doors to meet Blaine and the rest of his crew on the street. It didn't matter that he was dressed in his bedclothes, or that he still had a small smudge of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth, or that his hair was uncoiffed and his bangs were hanging over his forehead, a look he absolutely _detested _since the style made him look even more like a twelve-year-old. None of that mattered. All that mattered was getting to Blaine as fast as he could.

As soon as the boy had reached the sidewalk, the lyrics started back up again, Blaine, the mysterious men, and now the New Directions, joining in on the chorus as the song swelled to a crescendo.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>

The fair-haired teen stood at the edge of the scene, overwhelmed and overcome with emotion as his boyfriend sang with his friends. Kurt momentarily tore his eyes away from his lover to see that all the New Directions were singing with large grins, all of which completely genuine, as if he was actually worthy of a demonstration of affection as grand and beautiful as this.

_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<em>

Blaine no longer sang the lyrics, instead he opted to sing over the group with a succession of "oohs" and "ahhs" that did nothing to help the goosebumps covering every inch of Kurt's skin. He clapped a hand over his heart, convinced it was going to thunder out of his chest any moment now.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? Somewhere only we know_

The song was beginning to ease to an end. The instruments stopped playing, the New Directions had stopped singing, all that was left were the back-up vocals of the men and Blaine's heavenly voice crooning softly—

_Somewhere only we know_

The god closed the gap between him and Kurt with solid, deliberate steps. When he reached Kurt, he took the boy's hands in his as he delivered the last line of the song.

_Somewhere only we know_

A pregnant silence pervaded the small town square as the two men gazed into each other's eyes meaningfully. Just when Kurt thought he was starting to process everything just happened, Blaine's grip on his hand tightened just the slightest amount and the deity cleared his throat.

"Kurt," he began, his voice steady, although the American could detect a sense of fear and exposure under it.

"Yes?" Kurt's voice was no more than breathy whisper. Yet on the inside, his mind was going haywire. _Oh my God, is he going to—oh my God, he's actually going to—_

"I love you."

Kurt stopped breathing. Was this real? _How on Earth could this be real_? He was convinced that he would wake up in his bed back in Lima any second now and all of this—Greece, Blaine, _tonight_—would have all been a dream. However, another squeeze to Kurt's hands shook him from his thoughts as he blinked a few times before focusing in on Blaine's heated gaze. Apparently, against his best efforts of denial, this was all actually happening. Tears of joyous disbelief began slip down Kurt's cheeks.

"Kurt?" Blaine prodded gently. He'd never seen his immortal boyfriend look so unsure before. "Are yo—"

The god's inquiry was promptly cut off by Kurt smashing their lips together desperately. Their mouths moved in sync for a few precious moments before the mortal pulled back so he could speak.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied softly.

The god's face instantly lit up with a smile so bright and exuberant, Kurt couldn't help but return it. Blaine was surging forward again, melding their lips together again and collecting Kurt's slim frame in his arms, intent on kissing his lover breathless. The mortal was so caught up in their liplock that he only faintly recognized that the population of the town square had burst into applause. Once Blaine had finally released him, Kurt observed all the grins, cheers, and shouts of congratulations their friends were showering them with.

The couple took a moment to admire and receive the adulation before Blaine clutched Kurt's hand and whispered, "Come on."

Kurt turned his face away from his adoring public (he couldn't help but feel very Kate Middleton-like at the moment) to regard Blaine. "What?"

All the mortal received in reply was a devious yet charming smirk and a tug on his arm as Blaine pulled him around the corner of the G.L.E.E. building.

"But Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he fumbled to keep up with his boyfriend as they rounded the corner. "Shouldn't we—I don't know—_thank _all those people for all this?"

"Don't worry, love, I made sure to express our gratitude _in advance_," the deity assured him as he led him over to where the Ferrari was parked.

"Buh-but…" the mortal struggled to get a hold on his thoughts, everything felt as if it was racing past him at a hundred miles per minute. "...where are we going? I'm—I'm in _my pajamas, _Blaine."

Again, another cunning leer from Blaine. "Not for long, babe, not for long. Trust me, where we're going is very private."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth mechanically, trying to make some sort of words come out, yet failing miserably. He was too overwhelmed, Kurt assumed he must have looked like a fish gasping for air to Blaine. The god didn't seem to mind though, he simply chuckled and pressed a light, innocent kiss to his mortal's lips.

"You are too cute. Just trust me, okay?" Blaine requested, his honey hazel eyes searching Kurt's. "I love you."

Like Kurt could argue with that. His face immediately split into a wide smile and climbed into the car. "I love you, too."

"I'm just going to warn you now, I feel like I'm going to say that a lot," Blaine told him as he took his respective seat in the convertible and started the engine.

"Well I really don't think that's going to be a problem," Kurt informed him, "because I seriously doubt I'm going to ever get tired of hearing it."

The god flashed him yet another dazzling grin and put the car into gear. "Glad to hear it." 

The ride to their mystery location passed by in silence. Kurt wanted to gush to, not to mention absolutely _interrogate, _Blaine. He wanted to tell Blaine that he'd loved him for so long and how nervous he had been and how ridiculously amazing that whole musical number was and when did Blaine know he was in love with him and where was he and what did it feel like and did he ever think he would feel like this for someone else and who were those attractive men that sang so well…

But instead of verbally assaulting Blaine, all Kurt found himself doing was alternating between watching the city fly past him and stealing not-so-secret glances at the god as he leisurely sped along. Every few seconds Blaine would divert his attention from the road to glance back at him, and they'd share a little knowing smile. Eventually, once they had passed through the Athens city limits into the countryside, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his.

Eventually, it must've had been about an hour or so, Blaine pulled the Ferrari over in a seemingly random wooded area. Kurt's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Honey?"

"Yes, dear?" Blaine answered breezily as he cut the engine and got out to get Kurt's door.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked the immortal as he helped him out of the car. "Is this the special mystery location you wouldn't tell me about?"

"Not quite," Blaine told him fondly. "This is how we get to the special mystery location."

"I don't follow," Kurt said bluntly.

A quick laugh escaped Blaine. "You see, about three hundred meters away is a Portal—"

"What's a Portal?"

The god paused for a moment to collect his thoughts on how best to explain it to Kurt. "It's like a teleportation station, I guess, if I were to put it into modern, science-fiction terms. A Portal is a place that we use to travel long distances. Only Olympians can appear anywhere at will, and although I can travel from the mortal world to Olympus on my own, I'm limited from travelling from place to place within the mortal world in that way. Our location isn't actually that far away, but since neither of us are exactly dressed for hiking—" he gestured to his formal dress and Kurt's pajamas, "—the use of a Portal comes in handy. Understand?"

"I think so," Kurt replied warily, trying to soak it all in. Blaine had been leading him through the forest during his explanation, and now the pair had stopped at a primordial pine tree. He looked from the tree, to Blaine, back to the tree. "I'm guessing this is the Portal?"

"Smart and beautiful," Blaine cooed. He wrapped his strong arms around the mortal's torso and pulled the teen flush against his body. "Hold on tight," he breathed into his ear.

Kurt swallowed audibly, and in turn, locked his arms around Blaine's neck. The god muttered—it almost sounded as if he was chanting—in ancient Greek, and the next thing he knew, there was a blinding flash of white light, and for an ephemeral instant, he felt as if he was hurtling through time and space, through the light that seemed to be surrounding him somehow getting even brighter. Then, just as soon as it had come, he was back on solid ground again, the warm night air seeping back into his skin.

At first, Kurt was suspicious as to if he and Blaine had gone anywhere at all, yet after a few moments of observation, noticed that they must have travelled to somewhere much deeper in the forest now from the increased tree cover. "Where are we?"

Rather than gave him a straight answer, Blaine ordered quietly, "Turn around."

As soon as the mortal obeyed, the breath was knocked out of him for the second time that night. A few feet away from him there was a small, shallow pond, and on the other side of that pond was a large imposing stone façade that seemed to be part of a rock formation or cliff, although the edge was nowhere in sight. The stone was embellished with a mosaic, a blend of shades of blues, browns, and greens that created an image of two men (_nude, of course_) one fair but large and muscled, seated on a beige conglomeration of rocks not much unlike the canvas it sat upon, and another darker, slimmer man standing to the first man's left. Both men seemed to be looking off into the distance at something, only Kurt couldn't begin to imagine at what.

The mortal was shaken from his study of the mosaic when he felt two solid arms snake around his torso and pull him back slightly so his back was pressed right up against Blaine's front. He couldn't fight the shiver that slithered down his spine when Blaine whispered in his ear, "Do you know who they are?"

Kurt simply shook his head to answer.

"No, I didn't think you would," Blaine said, though Kurt didn't know if the statement was more directed toward him or Blaine himself. "The man sitting is Heracles, and that's his lover Iolaus."

"Funny, they never mentioned him in the Disney movie," Kurt quipped.

Blaine giggled and pressed a kiss into the mortal's neck. "Well, Disney is the keeper of the heteronormative keys after all. Animated children's films aside, Heracles actually had many male lovers."

"Is that so?" Surprise tinged Kurt's voice. He knew that back then people were more _liberal_ about their sexuality, but it was hard to imagine a familiar figure such as Hercu—_Heracles _shared Kurt's sexual inclinations.

"Hmmmm," the god was momentarily preoccupied by nuzzling the soft, delicate skin of his boyfriend's throat. After another second or two passed, Blaine continued. "Yes, back then keeping male lovers was a symbol of being a strong warrior and masculinity."

"Oh, how the times have changed," Kurt muttered, causing Blaine to laugh lightly once more.

"Indeed," he concurred. "Now you see, Heracles had many male companions, and quite a few female ones as well for that matter, but Iolaus was special."

"How so?" Kurt inquired, genuinely interested in the myth Blaine was relaying to him but at the same time, becoming slightly lost in the soft caresses from his fingertips that had inched up below the hemline of his pajama shirt.

"Because he was always there for Heracles. You've learned about the Twelve Labors of Heracles, am I right?" He waited for Kurt's small sound of confirmation before moving on, "Well, Iolaus assisted Heracles with conquering some of them, even after Iolaus had died, he asked to be temporarily restored to life so he could help Heracles's descendants to slay the evil king Eurystheus. He was completely devoted to his lover in life and death."

"That's beautiful," Kurt whispered reverently. "I've—all my life, I've been told that how I love is wrong, that I'm wrong for wanting to love another man, and this—this proves that _they're wrong. _What we have is just as old and ancient as the Earth and they can't touch it. Iolaus's devotion—it's just so moving…"

"It is," Blaine stepped to the mortal's side. "That's the kind of devotion I have for you, Kurt."

The teen gasped and snapped his neck to look at Blaine. "Really?"

"Like you have to ask," the god chortled with a good-natured roll of his eyes. Blaine took Kurt's hands and shifted so they could face each other and look each other in the eye, his expression insistently serious. "Kurt, back in antiquity, male couples would make a pilgrimage here, Iolaus's tomb, and pledge an oath of loyalty to each other and to the hero himself. Now, my love, will you make that oath with me?"

"Yes," Kurt gasped without so much as a second thought. This was more than he could have ever imagined. Sure, a moonlit serenade at his window was definitely in the realm of Kurt's romantic fantasizing capabilities, but _this, _Blaine taking him to an ancient, sacred tomb and expressing a desire to swear his undying loyalty and devotion to him? Not in his wildest dreams, which had included gems such as becoming Crown Prince of Monaco and winning a Tony for his role as Rose, well _Ross, _in an all-male production of _Gypsy. _

Blaine beamed. "Repeat after me," he told him eagerly.

Kurt did his best to properly enunciate the complicated ancient Greek phrases the god spoke for him. But after only a slight amount of bumbling, Kurt managed to complete the vow with Blaine. They sealed the pledge with a breathtaking kiss, another one of many that they had already shared that evening.

"We're committed to each other for forever now," Blaine murmured once they finally broke apart. "I will be faithful to you until the end of time, Kurt, and now we belong to each other."

"I always belonged to you," Kurt countered and _oh no, the tears are coming back. _"It's just like you said, Blaine, The Fates destined us to be together and now I understand why I had been so lonely before, so depressed because something within me knew that I was destined to find this beautiful, amazing man and even though times were tough, I just had to be patient and wait until we found each other. I always belonged to you, Blaine, and I always will."

Blaine had begun to cry as well. "Gods, I just love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine, so much that it kind of hurts," Kurt confessed, "My heart _aches _for you. You're my everything."

"I know how you feel," Blaine sniffed.

"So, what now?" the mortal inquired, trying to tone down the waterworks.

"Well isn't it obvious?" The deity asked, his tone taking on that unmistakable rasp that denoted he was aroused. "We make love."

"_Mmmm, yes,_" Kurt keened and then launched himself at Blaine. Their tongues dueled fiercely as they clung to each other tightly. The teen could already feel his lover's hardness pressing against him. He let his hands drift slowly down the broad expanse of Blaine's chest. Before it could reach his groin, however, Blaine stopped him.

"Wait, I have this all planned," he informed the American. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a little at Blaine's attentiveness and detail-oriented nature when it came to tonight. He watched dotingly as the god reached behind one of the shrubs dotting the landscape and retrieved a large picnic-type basket. He set the basket on the ground and from it produced a sizeable cream-colored silk blanket. He returned back over to where Kurt was standing and with a wink and grin, carefully laid out the blanket.

Once he had smoothed down the edges, the deity turned back to his lover and with an extended hand beckoned, "My love?"

Kurt took his hand without a second's hesitation and eased down onto the fabric, easily the softest and finest silk he had ever felt, with Blaine. Unlike a few moments previous, their kissing was completely unhurried, both men took their time exploring each other's mouths, their hands holding them close, Blaine's hands gently cupped the back of Kurt's neck, while his hands framed either side of the god's face. Eventually, Kurt wasn't really sure how, but too drunk off of the immortal's kisses to care, he found himself on his back with Blaine hovering over him, his lips attached to his neck and his nimble fingers deftly unbuttoning his satin sleep shirt. The American lost himself in the heady pleasure of it all, only moving when Blaine grunted for him to lift up so he could slip the sleeves down and off his arms.

The god was about to dive back in for more mouth-to-mouth action but Kurt pressed his palms to into Blaine's pecs firmly. "Nuh uh, you too."

Blaine acquiesced with an easy smile, slowly and sensually popping each one of his buttons from its hole, revealing the god's tanned, chiseled torso bit-by-bit as he kneeled above Kurt.

"Perfect," the mortal panted once Blaine had stripped of his shirt.

"So are you," the god murmured back, leaning down once again to reconnect their lips. Blaine broke the kiss however to trail his lips down to the teen's chest where he peppered little licks, bites, and kisses all over the smooth, flawless expanse of skin. He grinned to himself the entire while as his ministrations elicited all sorts of delicious little gasps and sighs and maybe even a shriek or two from Kurt when Blaine laved at his nipples. He then very gently tugged the drawstring waistband of Kurt's navy pajama pants down his long legs before discarding them. The sight of Kurt's cock, flushed and standing at attention for him, made Blaine's mouth water. The god reached for his belt buckle, yet paused when his lover's hands joined his.

"Let me?" the mortal pleaded. Blaine whimpered at his request, his mind truly blown by how Kurt seemed to be the perfect mix of beauty, innocence, and sex appeal. The god nodded his head in affirmation.

Kurt made quick work of Blaine's belt and fly, and mewling as the god's erect member was freed. He pushed Blaine's pants down a little more and then leaned in to kiss the head of his arousal and trail slow, careful swipes of his tongue up the length of the long shaft.

"So good, love," Blaine groaned, yet before he let himself be lost in the wonderful sensations created only by Kurt's mouth, he stopped the mortal to pant in reminder, "This is supposed to be about both of us."

"Oh-okay," Kurt comprehended and lay back down on the blanket while Blaine rid himself of his slacks.

The god rejoined him fully naked a few moments later, the famous vial of lube in his right hand. He set it aside though, gathering Kurt in his arms once more to continue their slow, gratuitous kissing, their erections just barely brushing each other.

"Mmm, _Blaine_," the mortal keened, surprised how much his voice seemed to be dripping with need. He remembered a time when he thought sex should end with the touch of the fingertips, but now only months later he was the one begging for more.

"Alright, my love," Blaine soothed, fetching the lubricant, "alright."

The immortal nudged Kurt's legs apart, marveling at the sight of the virtuous, pure beauty that he had the honor to call his. Without a moment more's hesitation, Blaine nestled himself between his lover's legs, which spread instinctively in anticipation. He took a moment to simply gaze reverently at Kurt's entrance before pressing a few light kisses to the wrinkled skin, causing the boy above him to squirm and moan. The god chuckled lowly and swiped his tongue over his hole, relishing the keen it produced from Kurt. He laved at his opening for a little while longer before surrendering and oiling a finger to enter the mortal at a criminally slow pace.

"You're doing so well, love," Blaine murmured as he slipped another digit into his lover's heat to stretch him. "You take it so well."

Kurt acknowledged him with a small whimper and then, "It's because I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine averred in return as another one of fingers breached the teen's entrance. The god knew he had to be thorough, but the competing desire to be inside of his boyfriend was becoming almost too much to bear.

Fortunately, Kurt felt the same way. "It's enough," he gasped. "That's enough, Blaine, please—"

"_Unngh_, yes, just let me—"

Blaine groped around for the lube, only to have it snatched away from him by Kurt, who, without missing a beat, poured a copious amount into his palm and began to coat his shaft liberally with firm, determined strokes. The Greek let out a low groan as the feel of the mortal's soft skin gripping him tightly and surely, eagerly preparing him for his body. Just when the feel of Kurt's hand bordered on too much, he guided the mortal's hand away from his cock.

Blaine hovered over the American and lined himself up with Kurt's entrance. "_Oh baby_," he groaned. "Are you ready?"

"_Yes_!" Kurt cried. "_Please, _just—"

Blaine silenced him by entering Kurt, quickly but smoothly in one thrust. Both men let out their respective sounds of ecstasy at the sensation of becoming one. Blaine made no move to move at first, simply reveling in the feeling of his cock being surrounded, engulfed, practically _choked _by the delicious warmth and stifling tightness that was Kurt. When the primal urge to thrust was too difficult to ignore, the god set a leisurely speed, fluidly pushing in and pulling out, clearly in no rush to finish anytime soon.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as the god unhurriedly moved inside him, there was something about the sensuality of the way Blaine was making love (_and now it was _truly _making love_) to him, their surroundings, and the occasion that felt like sensory overload to the mortal. It was _too much, _everything about tonight had been too much, and yet Kurt never wanted it to end. Therefore, the teenager didn't protest the immortal's deliberate, measured thrusts of his cock inside of him. He felt so full, of Blaine and his love and—_fuck, _the head of Blaine's dick had found his prostrate, effectively causing his brain to short circuit.

The god laughed darkly, it sounded more like a rumble than anything, and urged Kurt in gravelly tone, "Come on love, up."

Next thing he knew, the deity had collected Kurt into his arms, so that he was sitting back on his heels, and the mortal was kneeling, straddling Blaine's groin. The god's strong hands held his sides guiding him up and down on his cock, the angle of penetration so much deeper and fulfilling than before so that Blaine's cock was hitting his prostate with every thrust. Everything felt closer now, even more intimate than before.

"Nnngh, so _deep_," Kurt marveled as Blaine impaled him on his manhood. He rested his arms on the older man's shoulders to gain better leverage to assist their rhythm.

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby?" Blaine rasped in reply.

"So good, Blaine," Kurt panted back, a burn beginning to build in his thighs from the position, however, Kurt had no intention of stopping. "Love you so much."

"Love _you _so much," the god told him, starting to increase the pace of his thrusts. "Gods, you're all mine, Kurt…all mine forever and ever…"

"Yours," the mortal confirmed breathlessly. He bit his lip as he felt his orgasm begin to escalate. "Blaine, I—I'm—"

"Let go, Beautiful, that's it," Blaine spurred him on, his pace picking up a fraction more. "Come, come for me, show me what I do to you—"

The deity's hands slipped lower and found Kurt's ass cheeks and squeezed, providing his lover with that extra _oomph _he needed to find his release. The mortal came with a loud cry, his fingers digging into Blaine's shoulders as his orgasm overwhelmed his body with pleasure. The god drove himself inside Kurt for a half dozen more thrusts before he too toppled over the edge and erupted inside of his lover with a few swears in what Kurt assumed were Ancient Greek.

The mortal slumped onto Blaine's frame, exhausted and spent from their lovemaking. The god pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck and shoulder before lowering Kurt back down to the blanket, laying him down gently and slipping out. Another kiss to his jaw, and Blaine reached into the basket, rose, and hobbled over to the pond to wet the cloth he had recovered.

_Wow, _Kurt thought to himself. _He really has thought of everything. _The teenager stretched out on the blanket, fancying himself a satisfied, spoiled, sort of cat in the moment.

"Oh Blaine, that was _amazing_" he raved to as the god wrung out the cloth.

"I agree," he agreed, sending Kurt a smile over his shoulder.

"Do you think we made a _worthy offering_?" he inquired suggestively.

Blaine chuckled as he made his way back over to Kurt. "I think Heracles and Iolaus will be very pleased."

"Good," the mortal chirped, his eyes roaming over Blaine's nude form appreciatively as the god bent down to clean them off. "I aim to please."

"Well, you certainly know how to do that, my dear," the god practically growled. His voice sent a shiver up the mortal's spine that had him cursing his lingering sensitivity after orgasm.

"But really, Blaine," Kurt began becoming sincere. "Tonight was…out of this world. I've never—no one's ever done something so romantic for me. Ever."

The god laughed jovially and kissed Kurt before informing him, "Tonight isn't quite over yet, love."

"It's not?"

"Not by a long shot," he told him, Blaine's voice taking on a strange breathy quality. Kurt regarded him curiously and then followed his line of sight downward.

He gasped as soon as he saw it. A small, conspicuously sized black velvet box. All of a sudden, Kurt's heart was thundering in his ears and his breath was coming in short pants. _He isn't…is he? _His gaze flickered to meet Blaine's, and noticed the unmistakable excited, expectant glint in the warm honey hazel orbs. The mortal gulped, speech completely escaping him at the moment.

"Kurt," Blaine began earnestly. "I have no doubt in my mind that we are fated to be together. I have been looking, _searching_, for you forever. Never in all my years has anyone captivated me the way you have Kurt, you move me. Your beauty, your kindness, your intelligence, ambition, wit, compassion…I could spend all night singing your praises. I consider myself infinitely grateful that you chose me, Kurt, you taught me how to love, and now I am prepared to spend the rest eternity with you as not as spouses in the mortal realm, but by my side as my divine consort on Olympus."

The lid of the box flipped open and Kurt saw it. It was a simple platinum band embedded with glittering, flawless diamonds around its circumference. His breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on it. _An engagement ring. _Of course Kurt had thought about marrying Blaine, he practically had every detail planned down to the placecards for his meticulously arranged seating chart at their tastefully lavish wedding reception_. _But _now_? In his fantasies, marriage to Blaine always came several years down the road, after Kurt had graduated from Julliard and had made it on Broadway. Yet here he was, naked and in the middle of a Grecian forest, with an easily two carat diamond ring right under his nose. Kurt's head was swimming, _it was too much. _And then there was that term—

"Div-divine consort?" Kurt finally spoke, his voice small and unable to make eye contact with the god as he tried to process everything.

"Well, we can't spend eternity together if you die in before the century's out," Blaine chortled in a patronizingly sweet tone. "Naturally, you would be converted into an immortal being so we could live on Olympus together, you'd share my caste ranking, however you wouldn't be bestowed any powers. You're going to love Olympus, Kurt."

Kurt blinked owlishly. _Immortal? As in _never dying_? When would Blaine convert me? _The mortal presumed it would happen sooner rather than later. _Would I really stay seventeen forever?_

Again, his boyfriend's speechlessness didn't deter Blaine. He knew Kurt wasn't used to such grand gestures of affection. The god pressed on resolutely. "So, in that case, Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

For the first time in five minutes, Kurt's eyes met Blaine's. The two bottomless pools of blue were bright, but not with the unbridled joy he was expecting. In fact, it actually looked like Kurt _was afraid._

"Kurt?" Blaine prodded. "What is it, love?"

The mortal labored a breath before answering "Blaine, I—this is…this is too much."

Blaine internally relaxed. _Of course Kurt would be feeling insecure, don't I know my fiancé at all? _he chided himself. "No, baby, none of that. How many times have we been over this, you _deserve _th—"

"_No, _Blaine," the boy cut him off, his voice surer, harder. "This…I mean—_marriage_? I'm only seventeen—"

"So?" It was the god's turn to interject. "Back in antiqu—"

"But this isn't antiquity!" Kurt protested. Blaine frowned. He didn't much like the turn this conversation was taking. Kurt was _supposed_ to accept his proposal without a moment's hesitation, and then they were _supposed_ to have more hot, steamy celebratory sex. "We're in the twenty-first century now! Getting married at seventeen is brash and foolish and—"

"Plenty of people do it," the deity shot back.

"Well that may be so, but…_Blaine_, come on!" the mortal countered imploringly. "We've only been dating for two months!"

"Kurt," said Blaine, setting the ring box down momentarily and taking Kurt's face into his hands. "_Who cares? _Stop holding yourself to all these meaningless societal norms. You _know _we're soul mates, right? Can't you feel it?"

Kurt hesitated as Blaine's eyes searched his. "Yes," he relented.

"Then that's all that matters," the Greek concluded simply, releasing his grip on the mortal's face.

"No, it's not!" Kurt objected.

"Then what is it?" Blaine snapped. "What's stopping you from doing what you know is right?"

A heavy silence transpired between the two of them as they both stared into each other's eyes fiercely. After what felt like hours, Kurt dropped his gaze and mumbled, "I don't want to go to Olympus."

The god laughed in easy relief. So his pet was just a tinge nervous. This would easily be remedied once Blaine explained. "Oh Kurt—"

"Stop laughing!" he barked indignantly. "I hate it when you do that! When you dismiss what I have to say with some superior chuckle…"

The immortal glowered at him, but obeyed. "Fine. I know this may seem like a lot Kurt, but Olympus is truly paradise and the first a hundred years will fly by—"

"A HUNDRED YEARS!" The American exclaimed irately.

"Well, yes," Blaine verified, his temper slipping. He was not anticipating having to explain all of this to Kurt as if he was some petulant child. "Once a mortal is converted, they have to spend the first century of their immortality on Olympus so—"

"—so all their loved ones can die out," Kurt finished for the god, his voice somehow hard and fragile at the same time. "My dad…Would I even get to say goodbye?"

Blaine hadn't thought of that. The deity dropped his gaze, unable to look at Kurt when he answered, "No."

A strangled sob escaped the boy's lips. The sound of it caused Blaine to flinch and look up once again. Tears were beginning to stream down Kurt's cheeks. The god's stomach twisted in knots at the sight. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Kurt was supposed to be crying _of happiness, _and those definitely were the joyous brand of tears sliding down his lover's porcelain skin. "Kurt—"

"How could you ask that of me, Blaine?" the mortal sniveled. "What would I tell my father? Let him think I died? Abandon him? He wouldn't survive it, his heart can't take another loss like that."

"Kurt, I know the conditions aren't ideal, but we're kind of working on a deadline—"

"Excuse me?"

"Aphrodite only agreed to turn you before you were set to return to America—"

"Well, tell her to change it," Kurt retorted.

Blaine sighed in frustration. "I can't just tell Aphrodite, _an Olympian_, to change the conditions of an agreement she made, especially one as generous as this."

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" The mortal sobbed. The god grimaced, since when did his boyfriend become such a crybaby? "I don't care, okay? You can't honestly expect to just leave behind my _entire life_—my friends, my family, my dreams—what about New York? And college? Damn, I hadn't even thought of that! _You know _I want to be on Broadway, Blaine, _you know _how much that means to me!"

"Well, excuse me for thinking that _I _actually meant something to you too!" Blaine spat back.

"No, Blaine, you know how much you mean to me—"

"Apparently I don't because all of this bitching and moaning about—"

"_Bitching and moaning? _I am _NOT_ bitching and moaning!" Kurt retaliated. "I am _TRYING_ to come to terms with all of this! Are you even trying to understand what this is like for me? I have to sacrifice _everything _and you give up _nothing_!"

"_Nothing? _You think it's fun for me attracting so many beautiful mortals and nymphs and having to fight every instinct in my body to refuse them? Because it's not, Kurt, for your information, it's tiring as fuck!"

"Tiring as fuck…_TIRING AS FUCK_? Being with me _is tiring as fuck_? If our relationship is tiring as fuck, Blaine, what the hell has this entire evening been?" Kurt hollered, a venom in his voice that Blaine had never heard before.

"This evening has been me trying to show how much I love you and be with you forever in the best way I know how and _you _being a prissy little bitch and REJECTING ME!" Blaine shouted back.

"Well you don't _shit _Blaine!" The American yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

"OH YEAH?" The god challenged him.

"YEAH! YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING _ABOUT LOVE! LOVE ISN'T MAKING SOMEONE SACRIFICE EVERYTHING SO THEY CAN BE YOUR ARM CANDY UP GOD-LAND, OKAY? LOVE IS SUPPORTING THEIR DREAMS AND TRYING TO SEE THEIR SIDE OF THINGS AND UNDERSTANDING THAT THEY'RE NOT READY FOR THAT LEVEL OF COMMITMENT AND—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT—"

"_AND—" _Kurt screeched over him. "I WOULD RATHER BE A PRISSY LITTLE BITCH THAN A _FUCKING RAPIST_ LIKE YOU!"

Blaine was fuming so intensely he thought he would burst into flames. Kurt had called him a rapist. That word was his worst nightmare realized. That word caused something to snap inside of him. So Kurt saw him as something dark and ugly? _Fine, so be it._ Blaine took a few calming breaths and then the god laughed darkly, a sound that usually aroused Kurt, but now struck fear in his heart. "That's right, I'm the big bad rapist god, and you're the innocent little defenseless mortal." 

Kurt was trembling too much to reply to the deity's accusation. He had never seen Blaine like this so menacing and…_scary._ He thought back to all the Greek myths he'd learned about this past summer and even further back to English class—things never ended well for those who'd angered the gods.

"I'm surprised—nay, _impressed _that you would challenge me like this, especially since you know what I could do to you," he mused sinisterly, stalking towards Kurt. "Well, that's the thing isn't it? You really _don't _know what I could do to you, the extent of my power. You don't want to come to Olympus, hm? I could _make _you, mortal," Blaine hissed into Kurt's ear. The teen tried his best to keep from crying, but soon realized it was a losing battle. He had never been more humiliated in his life, the slushies at McKinley were nothing compared to this, compared to the man he thought he trusted and _loved _betraying and threatening him with something so vile. "I could turn you into my pretty little doll, just like I did to your friends for Nick and Jeff that first night in Athens…"

Kurt gasped in realization. The afternoon after he and Blaine met and made love for the first time, he remembered Santana describing waking up in some random apartment and having to cart herself, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel back to headquarters before Mr. Schue woke up and busted them. _That had been Blaine, while he was romancing and deflowering you his friends were violating yours. _Kurt felt sick to his stomach and nearly fell to his knees from the vertigo brought on by the insight. He couldn't though, he couldn't humiliate himself anymore in front of Blaine. He had to stay strong.

"Yo-you're s-s-sick," the teen stuttered and _gee, that had sounded a lot less pathetic in his mind. _

The god surveyed him derisively, adding in a humorless laugh for good measure. Then Blaine was looking somewhere else, down at the ground and to the side. Kurt followed his line of vision and saw that he was looking at the discarded engagement ring. The proposal felt like days ago, everything—the serenade, the vow, the sex—it all felt so distant to Kurt now.

"And to think, I really loved you, Kurt," Blaine seethed.

That was when it all clicked for Kurt. He was instantly reminded of his fifteenth birthday when his dad had given him an Alexander McQueen sweater. He recalled how proud Burt had been that he had managed to buy something Kurt actually liked (not to mention spent his Super Bowl pool money to purchase it), yet when Kurt had informed him that the sweater was in fact last season, Burt had lost it. Instead of expressing his hurt feelings, his father had channeled them into rage. Well, if Blaine couldn't grow up after all these years…

"Oh my God, Blaine you are so immature!" Kurt laughed, perfectly mimicking the god's patronizing chuckle.

"_What?_"

"Oh sorry, excuse me, _Mr. Big Bad God_," the mortal corrected himself. Blaine looked as if his head would explode. "I'm sorry I couldn't accept your proposal, okay? It's just—you don't understand, and you've made it pretty clear with that big scary speech of yours that you're never going to _try _to understand either!" _Shit, I'm crying again. _"You'd rather just bully me into feeling as bad you do because everything didn't go according to your plan! Because you can't control me!"

Blaine looked at him completely bewildered for a long moment before striking back, "Yeah, because you're trying so hard to understand my side of things! It's real easy to make accusations, Kurt, but it's not so fun being on the receiving end of things, is it? Even with all the _experience _I've given you on being on the 'receiving end' I thought you'd be able to handle it better!"

Kurt's face burned with degradation at Blaine's scathing remark. "Ruh-real mature," he sniffled, a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill over. "Two and a half thousand years and that's the best you got?"

"Oh, you want to see better?" the god contested. His eyes, which once were filled with such warmth, were now wild with the fire of anger and rage. "I'll show you better! HOW ABOUT THIS?"

There was blinding flash of light, so bright that Kurt instinctively covered his eyes with his hands, and by the time the teenager removed them, Blaine was gone, and Kurt had never felt more alone in his life.

**A/N: *peeks head out from bomb shelter and waves* So um, I get it, you hate me. Blaine came out a lot nastier than I was expecting him to…so yeah. I get this chapter may have made you mad, but please no flames. Everything has its purpose, I promise! This story has another long chapter and epilogue left, and I'm going to need your lovely support and feedback to wrap everything up! **

**And if any of y'all are wondering here's the link to the mosaic of Heracles and Iolaus I used in the chapter: http:/www (dot) mlahanas (dot) **

**AND a link to Kurt's engagement ring: http:/www (dot) tiffany (dot) ?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP00474&mcat=148210&cid=287466&search_params=s+1-p+6-c+287466-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+**

**OH! AND A SHAMELESS PLUG BEFORE YOU GO! I started another AU Klaine fic called **_**I Can Make Your Wish Come True **_**which is basically **_**I Dream of Jeannie **_**Klaine-style, with Blaine as Major Nelson and Kurt as Jeannie. It's going to be oodles of fun so be sure to check it out!**

**So just remember I love y'all and even though we've got some major angsting to do, I am a firm believer in happy endings! And Klainebows!**

**Hearts and Stars,**

**youngandobsessed **


	7. Chapter 6 Preview

**A/N: Okay, first thing's first, I'm a terrible updater. My apologies, the end of the semester eclipsed all my writing time and I'm sorry, but I'm all done now so yay! This chapter is a doozie, since it's the last before the epilogue, but since you all have been so wonderful and patient, I couldn't not give y'all a taste of what's coming. I like to think it's a hefty taste too since this is over 6,000 words. But, I'm going to be honest, it's mostly just Klaine creys. **

**WARNINGS: Heavy use of foul language, mentions and instances of non-consensual sexual acts, binge drinking, drug use, Blaine being a douche…**

**OC Cast**

**Ariadne-Kate Beckinsale**

**Eurymedon-Nick Jonas **

**Eros-Matt Bomer (I know I said he was Tom Welling at first, but after **_**Big Brother**_**, his interaction with Blaine is just too good.)**

**Oh and maenads are followers of Dionysus, they're usually batshit crazy, but in my mind he keeps some of the tamer ones around to act as his servants.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Blaine barreled into the parlor of his father and stepmother's private chambers, ignoring the servants trying to frantically trying to clothe him and restrain him from doing so, only accomplishing the clothing successfully. Both Dionysus and Ariadne were startled from the loveseat, so that when Blaine launched himself at his father, the Olympian was standing. Blaine's shouts slurred together in a mixture of tears and rage, coming out as incomprehensible babble as he threw himself at Dionysus and tried to strike him.

"ENOUGH!" the Olympian roared, hurling his son to the ground, which had begun to tremble from his quickly escalating anger. The servants watched on with a rapt horror.

Blaine glared up at Dionysus viciously. "YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU AND YOUR STUPID RULES AND CONDITIONS—_YOU COULDN'T JUST LET ME BE HAPPY—"_

"HOW DARE YOU—I WAS HELPING YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT!" the Olympian bellowed in response to Blaine's accusations. "I WAS TRYING TO PREVENT SOMETHING EXACTLY LIKE THIS FROM HAPPENING, BUT DESPITE MY BEST EFFORTS YOU STILL MANAGED TO FUCK IT UP! AND THEN YOU COME IN HERE, DISRUPTING MY EVENING WITH MY WIFE, SPEAKING TO ME IN SUCH A WAY AND TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON—"

"SPARE ME THE LECTURE, OLD MAN!" Blaine cut his father off, as he rose to his feet. "MAY ALL THE GODS FORBID THAT YOUR PRECIOUS PRIDE IS INSULTED!"

"I EARNED THE RESPECT YOU REFUSE TO SHOW ME!" Dionysus countered. "UNLIKE YOURSELF, I'M NOT AN ENTITLED, SPOILED _BRAT_ FUCKING AROUND WITH MORTALS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Blaine let out a mirthless, taunting laugh. "OH, I'M A SON OF A BITCH? I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR OFFICIAL TITLE, WHAT WHEN ZEUS FUCKED YOUR WHORE MOTH—"

Several things happened at once. The room shook more violently, so much so that the floor threatened to split, Dionysus roared and raised his hand, Blaine shrank in on himself anticipating the blow—

"_STOP_!"

Everything froze and refocused on Ariadne, now positioned in between her husband and stepson. Her eyes were alight with an intense protectiveness.

"Ariadne," Dionysis sighed. "Get out of the—"

"_No_." The goddess's voice was quiet but determined.

"Ariadne," he pressed. "He's _my _son and I'm—"

"I don't care who's he is, you're not laying a hand on him!" she insisted, glancing between Dionysus and Blaine. "I'm doing this for both of you, so that neither of you do something you'll regret."

A long, loaded silence transpired between the couple, a heated, nonverbal conversation amongst the spouses that everyone else (Blaine, the servants still in petrified in the doorway) could only watch and wait for something to emerge from it.

Ariadne spoke first. "Blaine," she turned her head slightly so she could make eye contact with the god over her shoulder. "The maenads will escort you to your regular room, I trust it shouldn't take more than a minute or two for them to ready."

Blaine simply stared at his stepmother for a moment, blinking and gaping while he tried to comprehend her command. She offered a small, encouraging smile in the meantime. The god wet his lips and swallowed before answering quietly, "Yes, Stepmother."

He slipped from the room with the attendants hastily, leaving Dionysus alone with his life once more.

"I don't appreciate that, Ariadne" he murmured once Blaine and the maenads were out of sight. "Undermining my authority in front of my children the way you did."

Ariadne exhaled tiredly. "I'm sorry, Don, I wasn't trying to 'undermine your authority', I promise, it's just…I know your relationship with Blaine over the years has been rough, and I didn't want it to suffer more than it already has."

"What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let him berate me?" Dionysus contested. "Believe me, I am sincerely disappointed he ruined things with the mortal, but it's not my fault he doesn't have any tact whatsoever—"

"Of course he doesn't have any tact!" Ariadne exclaimed. "All he's ever had to do to get anyone to agree with him in the past was simply _look _at them. It's all he knows, Don."

"I know, _I know,_" the Olympian replied frustratedly. "I didn't choose what power to bequeath him with, Ariadne."

"I'm not saying you were! Honey," she placed her dainty hand on Dionysus's broad shoulder, and asserted gently, "I'm not trying to argue with you, you don't need to be so defensive."

For the first time since Blaine's unexpected arrival, Dionysus smiled slightly, the corners of his lips turning just enough that a miniscule grin could be discerned on the Olympian's face. "I'm—I don't mean to take my anger toward him out on you."

"I know," she assured him with a small smile of her own.

"You know, I can't help but feel partly responsible," he confessed, his voice so low it was barely audible. "In hindsight, I should have known sending him to Aphrodite would have been a disaster."

"You knew she was the only one who could convert him," the goddess told him as she rubbed his back soothingly. "You were only trying to help."

"And look where that's got me," Dionysus harrumphed. "Perhaps it is better that I stay out of his life and let him hate me for neglecting him."

"Don, _don't_" Ariadne urged, "Don't think like that. Every father and son have their own set of problems and dysfunctionality. You and Zeus have had your respective quarrels, am I right?"

"You are," he relented. "You always are."

The goddess grinned and kissed her husband tenderly. Dionysus rose and turned back to regard his wife.

"I suppose that question now is where we go from here," he ruminated.

"Is there any chance that his relationship with Kurt can be salvaged?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know," the Olympian replied, scrubbing a hand over his face in vexation and exhaustion. "I believe I should find out."

Ariadne grinned and stood to kiss her husband once again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he averred.

"I'm going to check on him," she informed him. "I won't say anything yet, but I just want to make sure he's alright."

The Olympian took a long moment to look at his wife, to truly _see _her. It never failed to amaze him that Ariadne's heart and soul were just as breathtaking as her appearance. Although Dionysus was a god, not only divine but an Olympian son of Zeus, while Ariadne had only been a demigoddess when they married, he still suspected that he wasn't worthy of her kindness and beauty.

0-0-0

Blaine didn't know how long he had been sprawled out on his bed sobbing when he heard a knocking on his door. It was as if time ceased to exist and had been replaced by an unending continuum of pain, sorrow, and regret. The god was content to let the knocking go ignored until he heard it once more after a moment or two.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted and buried his face back into his pillow. Blaine was dimly aware that he was acting much like a teenage mortal girl, but was so far gone in his despair that he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Blaine, darling," Ariadne's soft, instantly recognizable voice drifted through the door. "It's me. I brought you some tea, but I can leave it out here if you want."

"No," the deity sniffled. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and began to rise off of the bed. "No, I'll come get it."

He opened the door to find his stepmother standing opposite him, her face wearing a compassionate, benevolent expression and her arms bearing a tray of, what Blaine could discern from the smell, cinnamon saffron tea.

"You…you remembered my favorite," Blaine began incredulously. "You seriously have twelve kids with my dad but you still remembered _my _favorite type of tea."

"Of course I did," she replied with a warm smile. "You're very important to me, Blaine."

Her blatant show of endearment caused a fresh wave of tears to crash over the god. Ariadne's face fell at the sight of her stepson in tears once again, and she entered the room with a swift grace, crossing through the small sitting room before placing the tray of tea on a table and perched herself on the bed. She turned to Blaine, who had been aimlessly following her movements with her arms open. The god collapsed into her embrace without a moment's hesitation, his face buried into his bosom as he cried at a shamelessly loud volume.

Blaine knew he was being pathetic, that he had regressed to acting like he was eight instead of two thousand five hundred and twenty eight, but Blaine had never received any maternal affection growing up. He didn't even meet Aphrodite until he was in his late twenties and besides, she never treated the god as anything more than an insignificant pest. The nymphs that raised him were caring, but it wasn't the same. Ariadne was the only semblance of a mother Blaine had.

"I ruined everything, Ariadne," he whimpered into her chest. "He hates me."

"Shhhh," the goddess attempted to mollify him as she stroked his hair. "It'll be alright."

"_No, it won't_," Blaine argued. "I threatened to _rape _him, he'll never forgive me for that. He was right about me, everything he said—"

"You were angry," Ariadne interjected, "and hurt, and unfortunately, you have your parents' temper. But darling, if you really love him, you can't lose hope just yet."

The god sniffed and gazed up at her. "But what about the whole 'if you love him, set him free' thing?"

Ariadne grinned tenderly. "It's valid, but you and Kurt, you two have changed each other for the better so much in the little time you've known each other, and it would be a shame if that went to waste."

"How did I change Kurt for the better?" Blaine importuned. "I…I corrupted him."

"Well," Ariadne struggled momentarily to put things delicately. "You may have taken his virginity, but Blaine dear, you showed him how special he is. If you could have seen how he was before he came to Greece—it was upsetting, Blaine, how belittled he felt." She brushed a few curls from his forehead. "And his impact on you has been astonishing, to say the least."

He scoffed. "Yeah, my tirade and threats back there really showed how much of a softie I've become."

"Blaine," the goddess said, her grave tone compelling her stepson to look her in the eye. "Two months ago, you wouldn't have hesitated to act on the threats you made tonight, and you certainly wouldn't have been here filled with all this remorse and guilt afterwards. You're a better man, trust me."

He nodded, silently capitulating. "I just don't think I'll be able to make things like they were before."

"You won't," Ariadne agreed. Blaine's brow furrowed at her reply. "But just because things will be different doesn't mean that they can't be better." She took the god's face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now rest, dear. Things won't seem as bad in the morning."

Blaine acquiesced, situating himself on the bed as Ariadne rose and made her way back to the door. Before she left, Blaine called her name.

"Yes?"

"I…I want you to know, even if Aphrodite smites me for saying so, I don't even really care at this point…that I wish I was your son," the god confessed, looking more fragile and vulnerable than Ariadne had ever seen him.

She sent him a knowing grin before she told him, "As far as I'm concerned, Blaine, you are."

0-0-0

Kurt couldn't believe this. Blaine had abandoned him. He had abandoned him naked, defenseless, and in the middle of foreign forest Kurt couldn't begin to dream of navigating himself out of.

Yet, somehow, he could believe it. Kurt knew that this summer had been too good to be true, he had always expected everything to come crumbling down on around him. All along Kurt knew this would have to end sometime because deep down, he knew that he wasn't worthy of true happiness, he didn't deserve the fairy tale ending he'd read about since childhood, that he wasn't destined for that kind of fulfillment—

"Kurt?"

The sudden sound of a voice caused Kurt to jump and shriek as he scrambled to collect himself from the crying heap he'd been for the past while.

"Hey, Kurt, are you there?" the masculine voice called again. His body released a fraction of tension when he deduced that the voice wasn't Blaine's, but remained on edge nonetheless.

"It's Jeff, I'm here to—oh, um sorry," the demigod spluttered as he walked into view. Kurt regarded him curiously for a split second before realizing _oh right, I'm naked. _

"S-sorry," Kurt croaked, reaching for the silk blanket to cover himself.

"No, no it's fine," Jeff assured him, turning to give the mortal his privacy. "Um, yea, just how about you get dressed and I'll take you back."

"O-ok," Kurt concurred quietly and began to dress.

The mortal didn't speak again after that. Jeff wouldn't push him though, obviously something ugly had went down between him and Blaine. The last thing the demigod was expecting was a call in the middle of the night from Hermes telling him that he had to leave for The Shrine of Heracles and Iolaus immediately "to retrieve Blaine's mortal", as per orders from Dionysus. Nevertheless, Jeff tried to imagine what could have happened between them that would cause Blaine to leave and Kurt to be reduced to the shell of a person that was currently occupying his passenger seat.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?"

Jeff was startled from his musings by Kurt's voice, quiet but no less acerbic than if his accusation had been screamed.

"I—uh, I beg your pardon?" Jeff stammered, unsure if he heard correctly. To him, it seemed a little strange to call the guy who found you and was currently driving you home an asshole.

"You're an asshole," Kurt stated simply.

"Uh, I-uh…I'm sorry?" the demigod offered.

"Ugh," Kurt scoffed, shaking his head.

"Listen, Kurt, I don't know what I'm supposed to be apologizing for—"

"Of course you don't! What, is taking advantage of a bunch of compromised mortal girls like a weekly occurrence for you?"

"Wha…" Jeff trailed off as he remembered his night with Kurt's friends back in June. "Oh, Kurt, that was a one-time thing—"

"So that makes it okay?" the mortal exclaimed indignantly.

"No!" Jeff immediately answered as he searched for the words to explain himself. "I've never done anything like that, Blaine _asked_ me and Nick to take them off of his hands for him so he could go talk to you." For split second Kurt was flattered by the sentiment, but quickly reigned himself in once he realized the twisted logic behind it. "I haven't done anything like that since, either. I'm sorry we took advantage of your friends Kurt, I-I wasn't thinking—"

"OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T!" Kurt cried. "Rachel was a virgin, did you know that? She doesn't remember anything, but now when she gives herself to someone it isn't really going to be real! Quinn got pregnant and had to put her baby up for adoption last year! Bet you weren't aware of that one! And Brittany and Santana…just because they're already kind of promiscuous doesn't mean that their consent isn't any less important! _Of course_ you weren't thinking, you never think! All you gods do is just _take, _take and take and TAKE and you don't spare the smallest thought for anyone but YOURSELVES!"

Kurt had collapsed into tears at the end of his outburst, and Jeff shifted awkwardly next to him, at a loss for what to say.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "If there was something I could do to make it right, I would."

"That's the thing though," Kurt sobbed, his face buried in his hands. "_There isn't_."

Another uncomfortable lull permeated the car as Jeff sped back to Athens. The demigod had resigned himself to the silence when Kurt piped up once again.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I angered a god," Kurt clarified. "So, what, is he going to turn me into a tree or a spider or something? Make good on his promise to turn me into his '_pretty little doll'?" _

_Really, Blaine? _Jeff thought to himself with a grimace after hearing the contempt in the mortal's tone. _No wonder Kurt's a mess._

"No," the demigod assured him. "He's not powerful enough."

Kurt simply nodded as he absorbed Jeff's words and the pair didn't speak again for the rest of the ride.

The trip back to Athens felt shorter to Kurt. He wasn't sure if it was due to Jeff driving even faster than Blaine, or that he was lost in his own thoughts for the majority of the ride. The demigod dropped him off in front of the G.L.E.E. building with another clumsy apology and an offer that if he needed anything or felt unsafe that he could call him.

Kurt trudged up the stairs to the dorms in a semi-somnambulant state. It felt so strange after being immersed in the world of the gods for such an extended period of time to be back in an ordinary environment. It was somewhat comforting too, the more disconnected he felt from that world the better he could pretend that it wasn't real, that tonight was just some nightmare his subconscious had concocted.

Before he could reach his room, Rachel poked her head out of the door and hailed him with stage-whisper, "Kurt!"

He turned to face her. But before he could tell her that all he wanted to do was sleep for days, the brunette joined him in the hall and bombarded him with inquiries. "How was it? Where did he take you? Wasn't our performance just wonderful? Why didn't you tell me that Blaine was in a singing group? The Warblers—that's what they call themselves—are really quite good. They said they all met in school just like us! You're so lucky to have a guy like Blaine…"

Rachel noticed that her best friend's eyes were dull, his skin was blotchy, and his mouth was pulled into a tight line, as if he was holding back an intense bout of emotion.

"Kurt?" she asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

Kurt was not proud that he burst into tears again, especially in front of Rachel. However, the girl wasted no time collecting him into her arms and comforting him best she could.

"Mini-Jew, I swear if you and _Frumpelstiltskin are polluting our hallway with your awkward mouth-to-mouth pressing that you call kissing—" Santana froze at the sight before her. "Training Bra! What did you do to Porcelain?"_

_"I didn't do anything!" Rachel snapped. "I heard him and I just came out to ask him how his night with—"_

_"It's not her fault, Santana," Kurt vouched for his friend tearfully. _

_The Latina was on the verge of responding when Finn and Puck's door opened. "Guys, the hallway at three am is __not__ a good place to have girl talk…Kurt?"_

"I'm fine, Finn," Kurt told him. "Go back to sleep."

"No," Finn said, joining them in the hall. "Dude, what happened?"

"What's going on?" Mercedes and Tina were suddenly in the hallway as well.

"Hey! Are we having a séance?" Brittany popped her head out from her and Santana's room. "Me and Lord Tubbington did that once to talk to his long lost sister Lady Sparkleface."

"No, Britt, it's not that," Santana hushed her.

"What is going on here?" All the teenagers' turned to address Mr. Schuester. "It's after three o'clock in the morning, why are you all out of bed?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Santana sneered. "It seems that Kurt's greasy Greek boyfriend did some major heart-busting."

Will's face softened immediately as he focused in on the boy. "Kurt, is that true?"

"I…" he began, inhaling deeply to regain composure. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ugh, I always knew he was trouble," the teacher groused.

Kurt frowned. He had been expecting Mr. Schue to go on and on about how great of a guy Blaine was and implore him to work it out with the god.

Santana seemed to share Kurt's surprise. "Then why have you been constantly praising him to the point of us all assuming you had a flaming gay crush on him and allowed him to accompany us on every single one of our trips?"

"I…" Will was at a loss for words, as if just now he had realized his behavior for the past two months. "…I'm sorry guys, especially you, Kurt. I don't know what came over me."

Santana scoffed. "_Seriously?_"

"It's okay," Kurt insisted in an attempt to suppress the Latina from 'going all Lima Heights' on the teacher. It was obvious that Blaine's hold on his teacher was somehow broken. "I just want to go to bed."

"Al-alright," Santana responded, troubled by Kurt's resigned attitude.

"Well, you heard Kurt, let's respect his wishes," Mr. Schue said as he started to shoo everyone back to their respective rooms.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Rachel told him, apparently now on the verge of tears herself.

"We're here for you," Mercedes added sincerely.

"I'm going to kick that bastard's ass," Finn fumed.

"Finn, don't—"

"Why shouldn't we?" Santana challenged. "Kurt, after all you went through this year, you above everyone else don't deserve to be pushed around. But he did anyway, which by the way, makes him a full-fledged dick, and also qualifies him to have his pretentious, slimy ass kicked from here to Africa and back. Give me one could reason why I shouldn't introduce him to my evil alter-ego Snixx."

"Because we're powerless," Kurt informed them cryptically. He took one last look at his friends gathered in the corridor before disappearing into his room.

0-0-0

Ariadne was wrong. Things weren't better in the morning. In fact, Blaine was pretty sure they were worse. He stayed in bed the first day, the maenads bringing him food at regular intervals and the god refusing them each and every time. He didn't get up the next day either, rather, he spent his waking hours replaying his relationship with Kurt in his head over and over, the fight in particular. Blaine obsessed over how it could have gone differently, how it could have been worse, how it could have been better, how things would have been like if it hadn't happened at all…

The third day Blaine left his room. He went straight for the kitchen, ignoring the maenads that instantly surrounded him and practically begged to serve him. The god retrieved two bottles of wine as well as a massive amount of cheese, and then wasn't seen again by the estate's residents for another two days.

When Blaine emerged for the second time, it was to collect more booze and food. One of Dionysus and Ariadne's many children, Eurymedon, found him in the kitchen while he doing so.

"Oh, that's a good year," he said, commenting on Blaine's choice of wine. The god looked at him warily, but dismissed his presence after a moment, and resumed shoveling olives into the bowl he had laid out. "Why don't we have a glass together?"

"Fuck off, Eury," Blaine answered him a gravelly, cautionary tone.

"Look, Blaine—"

"I mean it."

"Just please lis—"

"I'M NOT GOING TO SHARE THE WINE WITH YOU!" he bellowed, knocking over the jar of olives, the glass shattering and the small, green fruits scattering every which way.

"We both know this isn't about the wine," Eurymedon said evenly.

"Oh really?" Blaine questioned, the sarcasm clear and impudent in his voice. "Because you sure had me fooled. Golly, you've really inherited Dad's knack for acting! It's a shame you can't join a theatre troupe somewhere and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"You're drunk and depressed and—"

"AND WHAT?" Blaine demanded. Eurymedon hesitated, searching for something that would get through to his half-brother. He didn't have a chance though when Blaine spoke again a second later.

"You know what, you little fucker? You're right. Fuck this shit. Fuck Kurt. Fuck that fucking mortal for making me feel like this. He's nothing. I'm over him and his stupid little gay face. I am a _god,_ not just that, but the son of fucking Olympians." He let out a perverse, manic laugh. "I'm a fucking _sex god_ pining over some ungrateful dumbass mortal. Well, fuck that, I'm getting some ass tonight."

Blaine departed for his room quickly, leaving a flabbergasted Eurymedon in his wake. The god re-appeared a half hour later, freshly shaven, hair styled, dressed in head to toe black, a predatory glint in his eye. Eury was gone. _Probably tattling to Mommy and Daddy, _Blaine assumed scornfully. He grabbed a set of keys for one of the several speedboats his father owned. Since Dionysus's estate was on a private island, the only way to access it was by boat or Portal. Blaine elected for the boat, he had been cooped up for the in his room for nearly a week, he wanted to feel the wind whipping on his face as he drove to the mainland.

Forty-five minutes later, Blaine was entering Crete's most popular club, bypassing the three city block long line to get in, gaining entry without so much as a second glance from the bouncers. He immediately hit the bar, downing enough alcohol to kill a mortal, and snorting enough cocaine in the VIP area to off another two. The god then moved to the dance floor, busying himself with collecting only the club's most beautiful women.

_It was just like old times_, Blaine thought to himself gleefully, the alcohol and drugs creating a pleasant haze upon the god's thoughts. He was surrounded by hot mortals that he was going to fuck in a little while, and he wasn't even concerned about his ex, while Kurt was more likely than not crying over him at the moment. _I hope he is, _Blaine told himself, _I hope he's fucking _suffering _like he deserves to. _Despite the lethal amount of substances in his system, the god couldn't prevent the ache in his heart that had now begun to surface every time Blaine thought about the American, so he decided to fight fire with fire. He landed a smack on the mortal's ass he was grinding into and announced to the ten(-ish? he had lost count) women he had under his compulsion, "WE'RE LEAVING! WE'RE LEAVING SO I CAN FUCK EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

The women eagerly followed him out of the club, onto the street as the god started to stumble to a nearby hotel. They were constantly fighting each other to be under Blaine's arm, or to be closest so they could plant kisses on his face and neck, or so they could run their hands along his torso and back, sloppily palming his crotch while they were at it.

"_WE AT THE MOTEL, HOTEL, HOLIDAY INN_!" Blaine sang off key as he tripped over the threshold into the hotel's lobby, the women all giggling and helping the god right himself as he swaggered up the man behind the counter.

"I…I wanna room," He slurred to the receptionist. "No…I wanna _suite_ for me n' my bitches."

The gentleman surveyed Blaine dubiously before responding. "Okay, sir, I'll need your name and—"

"Ugh, fuck this! This is taking too long!" the god exclaimed with exaggerated exasperation. He locked eyes with him, unleashing his power on the man, relishing the sensation of control that spread through his body as he did so, as the submission overtook the mortal's features. "Give me the key to your best available room _NOW._"

"Right away sir," he replied, his eyes glassy and his voice dreamy. He turned his attention to the computer monitor, and Blaine passed the short while it took for him to make a key by shoving his tongue down one of his mortal's throats.

"Here you are, sir, it's room number 1050, our luxury suite." Blaine pried his lips from the woman's to take the keycard from the mortal. "You're really attractive," he gushed.

"I know," came the god's blasé reply before being whisked away his own personal harem.

Blaine didn't remember how he arrived to the hotel room, or even how he managed to find it in the first place, but the god wasn't concerned about that. He was however, more concerned with the fact that he sprawled out on a massive bed with several beautiful women, all of which who were more than willing to do his every bidding, and couldn't achieve an erection. Blaine, who had been alive for two thousand and twenty eight years, sexually active for two thousand and fourteen of them, and had never had this problem _ever. _He was a _sex god _after all, therefore Blaine figured impotence wouldn't ever be something he'd have to worry about. Not for lack of trying of either, the women had been going at it for a solid twenty minutes now, and despite their entranced state, they were _creative. _

And no matter how clueless Blaine tried to delude himself into being, he knew why he couldn't get hard. Kurt. That damn mortal had _done _something to him, had fucked him up.

"Get out."

"What?" the mortals collectively questioned from their various spots surrounding the god.

"GET OUT!" Blaine roared, leaping off the bed. The women all regarded him with vacant, bewildered expressions. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" The god swiped the lamp off of the bedside table in his ire,  
>"<em>GET OUT<em>!"

The crash of the lamp along with Blaine's shouts roused the girls, all ten of them shrieking and hurrying to gather their clothes and belongings to leave as fast as they could. Blaine dropped his face in his hands, desperately attempting to find some self-control and _for Zeus's sake, keep from crying again_. He didn't want to return to his father's, but the god couldn't stay here any longer without losing it. So after he redressed and overturned some more furniture to vent his frustration, left the hotel and began to make his way to the Marina, trying and failing to keep Kurt from his thoughts.

_Is this is what it really feels like to be in love? _He asked himself as he staggered down the street, his eyes downcast at his shoes. Suddenly all the angsty love songs he'd been subjected to listen to over the centuries didn't seem so stupid anymore, all the pain and suffering he'd seen painted on countless mortals' faces didn't seem so foreign. Blaine _hated _it. He hated that he had been reduced to their level, he was a superior being by nature, and he had been so smart, he had stuck to sex for so long and why did he have to fuck everything up for a pair of doe eyes and smooth skin?

"So what, you date a teenager for a while and now all of a sudden you're acting like one again?"

Blaine halted in his path, praying to every deity that would listen that he was hallucinating and that Eros's voice was just in his head. Because after that the night he had, he couldn't bear for it to get any worse.

"I'm not going anywhere, Squirt—"

"Don't call me that!" the god snapped, glaring at his brother.

"Ha! Made you look!" Eros cried triumphantly.

Blaine scowled, unable to believe that he actually fell for that, and more so that this was actually happening. "Ugh, I don't even know what you're doing here. Just…just do me a favor and turn into a baby and fly away!"

"Really, Blaine? _Really_?" Eros cocked an eyebrow at his request.

"What?" Blaine demanded in reply. "I didn't ask you to come here, so stop acting like you're rescuing me or—"

"But I am," the elder god cut in. "Provided that you could even find your boat, Blaine, you wouldn't make it out of the marina without wrecking it, much less back to Dionysus's in one piece."

"Well, _excuuuuuuse_ me," Blaine mock-apologized in an affected tone, "We all don't just conveniently have wings on our backs, so some of us actually have to use more conventional methods of transportation."

"You're just full of clever zingers tonight, aren't you?" Eros asked, although the rhetorical nature of his inquiry was blatant. "Come on, I'll take you back."

"No!" Blaine punctuated his defiance with a stomp of his foot.

"What are you, six?" The god rolled his eyes. "Blaine, get your emotionally fucked up ass over here."

"Fuck you, Eros!" Blaine shouted and started to walk in the opposite direction. He had to admit that it felt pretty good to tell his brother to shove it like that...

"RAHHH!"

"HUMPH!"

…Well it did until Eros tackled him to the ground. Both sons of Aphrodite struggled to gain the upper hand, but with Blaine's inebriated state and Eros's height advantage, it wasn't a very long struggle. It took Eros less than a minute to get Blaine pinned down on the ground below them.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Blaine yelled as he thrashed against his older brother's hold.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_, Blaine?" Eros retaliated, his brilliant blue eyes bright with fury.

"KURT BROKE MY DICK, OKAY?"

Eros couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, Blaine. He broke your heart." He told his brother frankly. "And you've been failing spectacularly at dealing with it."

The younger god didn't reply, yet the way his hazel eyes filled tears was enough of a response for Eros. He released Blaine, hopped back up to a standing position and offered his hand to the deity. Blaine accepted it without quarrel and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"I still hate you," he muttered.

"I know," Eros brushed off the insult. "Now let's go."

Once they departed from the Marina, Eros was surprised that the trip back to Dionysus's island was considerably uneventful. Blaine didn't speak much, and if he did, it was only to voice some sort of derision to the other god.

"Hey Eros?"

He labored a breath and rolled his eyes in anticipation for the impending insult. "Yes, Blaine, I know my face looks like a shit—"

"No," the deity spoke over him. "It's not that."

"Well, what is it then?" Eros had to admit that he was becoming impatient with his younger brother's steady stream of verbal abuse, however petty and nonsensical it was.

"Why did you let me fall in love with Kurt?" Blaine asked in a small, but earnest voice.

Eros was speechless. The last thing he expected to happen was for Blaine to actually talk about the fight. The god paused to look at Blaine properly before answering honestly, "Because you never had looked at anyone the way you looked at him, even when you two first met. Because it was fate."

"But then why did he reject me?" Blaine said quietly, almost as if he was posing the question to himself. He looked up at Eros. "Is this how it was fated? Was I always supposed to royally fuck it up? Is there no hope for us?"

"I…Blaine, you know I can't tell you," Eros reminded him, pain clearly twisting his striking features. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"That's bullshit!" he hollered, standing. "Fuck you, Eros! I'M YOUR FUCKING _BROTHER_!"

"Calm down," ordered Eros. "You've got to stop flying off the handle like this! This is exactly what lost you Kurt!"

Blaine didn't acknowledge him verbally, the younger god choosing to only glower at his brother spitefully.

"You rushed him, man," Eros told him firmly.

"So I was wrong," Blaine whispered. He didn't know if he could feel any more pathetic than he did in that moment.

"I'm sorry," the older god apologized genuinely. "Your heart was in the right place."

"Yeah, but my head was up my ass," Blaine added with a self-deprecating, humorless chuckle. "How is it that a seventeen-year-old mortal has more wisdom than a three-thousand-year-old god?"

"Well, I don't have to tell you that Kurt's special," Eros offered with a sympathetic smile.

"You don't," the god agreed. "And I lost him—no, I didn't lose him, I drove him away. I sent him running for the hills…"

Eros stopped the boat, stepping away from the wheel so he could take a seat next to Blaine, to make sure he could look him clearly in the eye when he said, "Hey, look at me. That doesn't mean you can't get him back."

"_No, I can't_," Blaine shook his head, choking up as he did so. "Er, I don't want to get him back. I don't want him to be with me…I'm _abusive."_

"Blaine—"

"And he had a point!" the god ignored his brother's attempt to speak. "I think that was what probably infuriated me the most. If we had gotten married and returned to Olympus, he wouldn't be have been able to see his family again, or his friends, or pursue his dreams…"

"_Blaine,_" Eros implored. "Do you realize what you're doing right now?"

"What?"

"You're making his choices for him, see, this was exactly why Kurt didn't accept your proposal!" he pointed out with conviction. "You have to give the kid some credit, and let him decide his fate for himself. You said it yourself, you may be older, but that doesn't necessarily make you wiser."

"Holy Hera, you're right," Blaine marveled, regarding his brother with wide, awestruck eyes.

"Don't look so shocked," he teased with a playful shove to Blaine's shoulder. "I'm more than just a pretty face, a chiseled body, and a dead-on archer with enchanted arrows."

"Don't forget modest," Blaine chimed in as Eros returned to the boat's wheel.

The brothers spent the remainder of their journey catching up, mostly Eros relaying the various goings on of his wife and daughters' lives to Blaine, but the younger god welcomed the distraction. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever have Eros's happiness with a family of his own, but the god quickly dismissed the thought, seeing as there was only one person he'd ever want a family with.

Blaine helped Eros dock the boat once they had returned to the island and Eros walked Blaine to the lofty entryway of the mansion.

"Even though you were kind of a total hot mess, it was still good to see ya, bro," Eros told him as they embraced.

"You too," the younger god replied with a roll of his eyes.

Eros set his hands on his brother's shoulders and gazed at him intently. "Remember what we talked about Blaine, you have to let Kurt make his choice. Even if you don't think you have a shot in hell, you owe it to him."

Blaine nodded solemnly. "I know."

He watched Eros approach the boulder about thirty meters away from the house, the estate's Portal. Even after his brother disappeared and Blaine had slipped inside to go to bed, the elder god's words still bore a tremendous weight on him. _You have to let Kurt make his choice… you owe it to him._

**A/N: Guys, this is only like half, if that, of the total of the chapter, probably more like a third. So, I'm going to try to get the rest written as fast as I can, and probably edit this bit, so bear with me please! Your lovely encouragements and feedback are such motivation for me you don't even know! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you were wondering, I totes imagined Blaine looking all "It's Not Right but It's Ok"-like when he went out clubbing (no explanation needed, the boy was smokin') and the boat he drove as this one (remove the [dot]s): http:/blog [dot] jameslist [dot] com/2010/making-waves-gucci-meets-riva/**

**Oh, and if you're into Blaine Anderson-Stark/Gleevengers, I posted a little something-something called **_**Men of Iron. **_**I don't have much of it fleshed out, but I assure you it's 100% superhero/**_**Glee **_**fun!**

**REVIEWS MAKE KURT AND BLAINE WANT TO MAKE UP! **

**Hearts and Stars,**

**youngandobsessed**


	8. Author's Note and Preview Number 2!

**Hey everyone! The update is almost finished, but I wanted to let you all know that I have created a Scarves and Coffee account in the event this story gets taken down. I will still be posting here until any action is taken, but I wanted to let everyone know where they could find me if something happens. I have the same username over there as I do here, youngandobsessed, and will be posting all my Klaine stories on Scarves and Coffee over the weekend! Thank you all for your support, cooperation and patience. **

**Here's another little preview of what's in store, it takes place right after where we left off last time:**

Kurt Hummel had hit a new low. He didn't think it was possible after spending the entirety of the weekend in his bed crying. Or when Brittany had asked him if Blaine was a zombie and had bitten him, therefore the reason he had been so sullen that day in rehearsals was because he was infected with a flesh-eating disease. But this was much much worse, because Kurt Hummel was no longer cheered by retail therapy.

_Earlier that morning, Kurt had been awakened by an unrelenting pounding on the door. _

"_Leave me alone," he grumbled. It had been a week since the…break up with Blaine had happened, and all Kurt wanted to do was mourn his only chance at love lost in peace. He didn't want to see anyone unless they were Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler, or Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan. _

"_Get up, loser!" came Santana's unforgiving monotone through the door. "We're going shopping."_

_Despite her usual caustic, semi-abusive manner of speech, Santana had been uncharacteristically supportive of Kurt ever since he returned from the forest. She by no means tried to conventionally comfort him, but he noticed that she seemed to become more protective of him, like when she cussed Puck out in Spanish when the mohawked teen insinuated that Kurt was being overdramatic about what had happened to him. Kurt was ninety percent sure that she'd made Puck cry. _

"_Thanks, Santana," Kurt called back. "But I'm not really feeling up to it."_

"_Kurt," Mercedes's voice now wafted through the door. "We're not letting you spent the entire day in bed. We miss you. Don't let Blaine have this kind of effect on you."_

"_You don't understand," he said softly, turning over and burying his head into his pillow, now more opposed to leaving his bed than before._

_He heard some scuffling and a series of harsh whispers outside before he heard someone clear their throat and Rachel proclaim, "Kurt Hummel. You realize you are currently acting like Bella Swan in _New Moon, _correct? I bring this up because we swore that if either one of us ever acted like Bella Swan, _especially _Bella Swan from _New Moon, _we would notify the other immediately, so as to avoid becoming emotionless, whiny wastes of space."_

_Thirty seconds later, the door separating Kurt and the girls was wrenched open. He stared at his friends gathered around the doorway with a ragged, borderline deranged intensity. "_No one _calls me Bella Swan," he growled, shooting a particularly murderous glare at Rachel, and the brunette shrinking under his gaze. "Give me forty minutes, I need to moisturize."_

That's how he had ended up in this (if Kurt was being perfectly honest, rather tacky) boutique a few streets over from the G.L.E.E. building, listlessly perusing the racks. No matter how hard he tried to enjoy his time with his friends and simply appreciate the gesture, Kurt couldn't help but compare the venture to his previous shopping trips…with Blaine. The mortal grit his teeth in frustration. He hated how everything now reminded him of the god. He hated that it felt like Blaine had taken everything away from him. He hated that he let Blaine take it from him. He hated Blaine, he hated him so—

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice behind him sounded. "Is that an Alexander McQueen skull scarf?"

Kurt instantly perked up; he wasn't expecting anyone to comment on his outfit today. He had only worn jeans and a t-shirt (sure the jeans were Rag & Bone, and the t-shirt was special edition Topman designed by Phillip Lim) and had to throw the scarf on to add a just a touch of flair to the look. Because heartbreak be damned, Kurt Hummel would look, at the very least, _presentable _when he went out in public. He turned around…

_Whoa. _The woman behind him was hands down easily the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Kurt was overwhelmed as he scanned her striking, practically perfect features from her soft, tousled raven curls, to her luminous sunkissed skin, her vibrant sea green eyes, not to mention her impossibly high cheekbones, then her plump pink lips, and finally her long graceful column of a neck that led to a set of truly magnificent breasts. They were so round, not too big but by no means small, and so perky. Kurt just wanted to bury his face in between them and—

_What the fuck? _Since when did he check out a girl's rack? Kurt was _gay…_why did he even need to remind himself of that? And why couldn't he look away? And why was he becoming _aroused_?

"Um…" was all the mortal could manage at first he blinked a few times and shook his head in attempt to clear it. He looked back at the woman and realized his attempts were futile, she was still just as radiant and buxom as before. "Um, y-yeah…it is," he stammered. _When did speaking in coherent sentences become such a labor?_ Kurt paused to collect himself once again "I mean, _yes,_ this is an Alexander McQueen scarf."

The woman, seemingly unfazed, if not slightly amused by Kurt inarticulateness, simply smiled before replying, "I thought so! I love the gray and purple color combination."

"Thanks!" Kurt chirped. "It's new this season!"

The mortal beamed, maybe he shouldn't have lost hope on retail therapy after all.

"I'm Anna," the woman introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Kurt." he lowered his line of sight and couldn't help but sneak another look at Anna's chest. He caught himself quicker this time though, and took her hand a little flustered.

"Oh my God your hands are seriously like the softest things I've ever felt!" he exclaimed, immediately blushing at his outburst. _Yeesh, and now it seems I've developed verbal Tourette's. _

"Thank you," Anna responded with a small chuckle. "Yours are pretty soft, too."

"I've been using duck fat twice a day religiously since I was thirteen," Kurt told her. "But what about you?"

"Let's just say it's an old Greek family secret," she told him with a mischievous grin. She dropped his grip but took a step closer to the American. "You know, for someone with such fashion savvy, I'm a little surprised you're shopping here."

Kurt sighed sheepishly. "It's—um, I'm here with my friends. They don't exactly…let's just say there's a bit of discrepancy in taste between me and them."

Anna nodded, "I see. You definitely strike me as someone who would be more comfortable on Tsakalof Street."

"Oh, trust me, I am," he assured her.

She quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You've been?"

"Yeah, about a month ago with my—" Kurt froze, suddenly unable to speak, unable to mention Blaine. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze."—with my…with my ex."

"Oh," Anna spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault," he shrugged. "He was…well, calling him an asshole would kind of be an insult to assholes."

The woman surveyed Kurt critically for a moment before she took Kurt's hand again. "Listen, there's a great espresso bar a couple blocks from here. Let's ditch the polyester and chat there."

The American knew he shouldn't. He didn't know much more about this woman than her name, and he shouldn't just abandon his friends. But for some reason he couldn't refuse, despite everything he trusted Anna.

"Oh-okay," Kurt replied warily, yet he still allowed Anna to begin to guide him to the exit. "Can I say goodbye to my friends first?"

"Sure," she told him, dropping his hand. "I'll be at the door. "

Kurt found the girls clustered around a display of scarves. "Hey!"

"Kurt!" Rachel smiled and clapped her hands. "You've decided to join us! Okay, I need you to tell me which color scarf compliments my skin tone the best—"

"Um, actually," he interrupted the brunette. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, what?" Mercedes demanded.

"Yeah, I met this girl, Anna," he explained and motioned to where she was standing by the door.

"Nice tits," Santana remarked offhandedly, sizing up the woman in question from a distance.

"I know, right?" he concurred. The girls all traded bewildered gazes with each other, yet Kurt continued on undeterred. "We're going to go get espressos. I have my phone so there's no need to worry about me. See you girls later!"

With that, he promptly spun on his heel and left the trio of flabbergasted girls in his wake.

"_Damn,_" Mercedes swore as she dazedly watched Kurt leave the shop with Anna. "Blaine must have messed with his head more than we thought."

Santana snorted. "You've got that right, sister. Since when does Kurt Hummel, self-proclaimed fairy queen of Gaytown, check out a pair of knockers? Not that he wasn't right about—"

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked, desperate to prevent Santana from finishing her thought. "That's enough. Obviously Kurt is dealing with his break up with Blaine in a rather…_unconventional _way."

"_And_?" The Latina provoked. "What, did your gay dads teach you how to deal with these things in How to be a Hag 101?"

"No," Rachel huffed. "All I'm saying is that we have to support him and…and hope the damage isn't permanent."

**There ya have it! See you lovelies next time, either here or on Scarves and Coffee!**

**Hearts and Stars, **

**youngandobsessed**


	9. Chapter 6 Full

**A/N: HOLY HERA, EVERYONE, THIS IS IT! The last chapter! Well, don't fret, there'll be any epilogue, but we've reached the story's conclusion! I want to thank everyone for their unrelenting support of this story, you are all the reason that this was written. I have a terrible habit of abandoning stories, but it was your near constant stream of alerts, favorites, reviews, and PMs that kept me going! I'll stop rambling now, and sincerely hope you enjoy the (pen)ultimate chatper of **_**You're a God.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oedipus Rex, it belongs to Sophocles. Neither do I own **_**Glee**_**. **

**WARNINGS: Heavy use of foul language, mentions and instances of non-consensual sexual acts, binge drinking, drug use, Blaine being a douche…**

**OC Cast**

**Dionysus-Clive Owen**

**Ariadne-Kate Beckinsale**

**Eurymedon-Nick Jonas **

**Eros-Matt Bomer **

**Aphrodite-Megan Fox**

**Adonis-Jason Lewis**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Blaine barreled into the parlor of his father and stepmother's private chambers, ignoring the servants trying to frantically trying to clothe him and restrain him from doing so, only accomplishing the clothing successfully. Both Dionysus and Ariadne were startled from the loveseat, so that when Blaine launched himself at his father, the Olympian was standing. Blaine's shouts slurred together in a mixture of tears and rage, coming out as incomprehensible babble as he threw himself at Dionysus and tried to strike him.

"ENOUGH!" the Olympian roared, hurling his son to the ground, which had begun to tremble from his quickly escalating anger. The servants watched on with a rapt horror.

Blaine glared up at Dionysus viciously. "YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU AND YOUR STUPID RULES AND CONDITIONS—_YOU COULDN'T JUST LET ME BE HAPPY—"_

"HOW DARE YOU—I WAS HELPING YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT!" the Olympian bellowed in response to Blaine's accusations. "I WAS TRYING TO PREVENT SOMETHING EXACTLY LIKE THIS FROM HAPPENING, BUT DESPITE MY BEST EFFORTS YOU STILL MANAGED TO FUCK IT UP! AND THEN YOU COME IN HERE, DISRUPTING MY EVENING WITH MY WIFE, SPEAKING TO ME IN SUCH A WAY AND TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON—"

"SPARE ME THE LECTURE, OLD MAN!" Blaine cut his father off, as he rose to his feet. "MAY ALL THE GODS FORBID THAT YOUR PRECIOUS PRIDE IS INSULTED!"

"I EARNED THE RESPECT YOU REFUSE TO SHOW ME!" Dionysus countered. "UNLIKE YOURSELF, I'M NOT AN ENTITLED, SPOILED _BRAT_ FUCKING AROUND WITH MORTALS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Blaine let out a mirthless, taunting laugh. "OH, I'M A SON OF A BITCH? I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR OFFICIAL TITLE, WHAT WHEN ZEUS FUCKED YOUR WHORE MOTH—"

Several things happened at once. The room shook more violently, so much so that the floor threatened to split, Dionysus roared and raised his hand, Blaine shrank in on himself anticipating the blow—

"_STOP_!"

Everything froze and refocused on Ariadne, now positioned in between her husband and stepson. Her eyes were alight with an intense protectiveness.

"Ariadne," Dionysis sighed. "Get out of the—"

"_No_." The goddess's voice was quiet but determined.

"Ariadne," he pressed. "He's _my _son and I'm—"

"I don't care who's he is, you're not laying a hand on him!" she insisted, glancing between Dionysus and Blaine. "I'm doing this for both of you, so that neither of you do something you'll regret."

A long, loaded silence transpired between the couple, a heated, nonverbal conversation amongst the spouses that everyone else (Blaine, the servants still in petrified in the doorway) could only watch and wait for something to emerge from it.

Ariadne spoke first. "Blaine," she turned her head slightly so she could make eye contact with the god over her shoulder. "The maenads will escort you to your regular room, I trust it shouldn't take more than a minute or two for them to ready."

Blaine simply stared at his stepmother for a moment, blinking and gaping while he tried to comprehend her command. She offered a small, encouraging smile in the meantime. The god wet his lips and swallowed before answering quietly, "Yes, Stepmother."

He slipped from the room with the attendants hastily, leaving Dionysus alone with his life once more.

"I don't appreciate that, Ariadne" he murmured once Blaine and the maenads were out of sight. "Undermining my authority in front of my children the way you did."

Ariadne exhaled tiredly. "I'm sorry, Don, I wasn't trying to 'undermine your authority', I promise, it's just…I know your relationship with Blaine over the years has been rough, and I didn't want it to suffer more than it already has."

"What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let him berate me?" Dionysus contested. "Believe me, I am sincerely disappointed he ruined things with the mortal, but it's not my fault he doesn't have any tact whatsoever—"

"Of course he doesn't have any tact!" Ariadne exclaimed. "All he's ever had to do to get anyone to agree with him in the past was simply _look _at them. It's all he knows, Don."

"I know, _I know,_" the Olympian replied frustratedly. "I didn't choose what power to bequeath him with, Ariadne."

"I'm not saying you were! Honey," she placed her dainty hand on Dionysus's broad shoulder, and asserted gently, "I'm not trying to argue with you, you don't need to be so defensive."

For the first time since Blaine's unexpected arrival, Dionysus smiled slightly, the corners of his lips turning just enough that a miniscule grin could be discerned on the Olympian's face. "I'm—I don't mean to take my anger toward him out on you."

"I know," she assured him with a small smile of her own.

"You know, I can't help but feel partly responsible," he confessed, his voice so low it was barely audible. "In hindsight, I should have known sending him to Aphrodite would have been a disaster."

"You knew she was the only one who could convert him," the goddess told him as she rubbed his back soothingly. "You were only trying to help."

"And look where that's got me," Dionysus harrumphed. "Perhaps it is better that I stay out of his life and let him hate me for neglecting him."

"Don, _don't_" Ariadne urged, "Don't think like that. Every father and son have their own set of problems and dysfunctionality. You and Zeus have had your respective quarrels, am I right?"

"You are," he relented. "You always are."

The goddess grinned and kissed her husband tenderly. Dionysus rose and turned back to regard his wife.

"I suppose that question now is where we go from here," he ruminated.

"Is there any chance that his relationship with Kurt can be salvaged?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know," the Olympian replied, scrubbing a hand over his face in vexation and exhaustion. "I believe I should find out."

Ariadne grinned and stood to kiss her husband once again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he averred.

"I'm going to check on him," she informed him. "I won't say anything yet, but I just want to make sure he's alright."

The Olympian took a long moment to look at his wife, to truly _see _her. It never failed to amaze him that Ariadne's heart and soul were just as breathtaking as her appearance. Although Dionysus was a god, not only divine but an Olympian son of Zeus, while Ariadne had only been a demigoddess when they married, he still suspected that he wasn't worthy of her kindness and beauty.

0-0-0

Blaine didn't know how long he had been sprawled out on his bed sobbing when he heard a knocking on his door. It was as if time ceased to exist and had been replaced by an unending continuum of pain, sorrow, and regret. The god was content to let the knocking go ignored until he heard it once more after a moment or two.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted and buried his face back into his pillow. Blaine was dimly aware that he was acting much like a teenage mortal girl, but was so far gone in his despair that he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Blaine, darling," Ariadne's soft, instantly recognizable voice drifted through the door. "It's me. I brought you some tea, but I can leave it out here if you want."

"No," the deity sniffled. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and began to rise off of the bed. "No, I'll come get it."

He opened the door to find his stepmother standing opposite him, her face wearing a compassionate, benevolent expression and her arms bearing a tray of, what Blaine could discern from the smell, cinnamon saffron tea.

"You…you remembered my favorite," Blaine began incredulously. "You seriously have twelve kids with my dad but you still remembered _my _favorite type of tea."

"Of course I did," she replied with a warm smile. "You're very important to me, Blaine."

Her blatant show of endearment caused a fresh wave of tears to crash over the god. Ariadne's face fell at the sight of her stepson in tears once again, and she entered the room with a swift grace, crossing through the small sitting room before placing the tray of tea on a table and perched herself on the bed. She turned to Blaine, who had been aimlessly following her movements with her arms open. The god collapsed into her embrace without a moment's hesitation, his face buried into his bosom as he cried at a shamelessly loud volume.

Blaine knew he was being pathetic, that he had regressed to acting like he was eight instead of two thousand five hundred and twenty eight, but Blaine had never received any maternal affection growing up. He didn't even meet Aphrodite until he was in his late twenties and besides, she never treated the god as anything more than an insignificant pest. The nymphs that raised him were caring, but it wasn't the same. Ariadne was the only semblance of a mother Blaine had.

"I ruined everything, Ariadne," he whimpered into her chest. "He hates me."

"Shhhh," the goddess attempted to mollify him as she stroked his hair. "It'll be alright."

"_No, it won't_," Blaine argued. "I threatened to _rape _him, he'll never forgive me for that. He was right about me, everything he said—"

"You were angry," Ariadne interjected, "and hurt, and unfortunately, you have your parents' temper. But darling, if you really love him, you can't lose hope just yet."

The god sniffed and gazed up at her. "But what about the whole 'if you love him, set him free' thing?"

Ariadne grinned tenderly. "It's valid, but you and Kurt, you two have changed each other for the better so much in the little time you've known each other, and it would be a shame if that went to waste."

"How did I change Kurt for the better?" Blaine importuned. "I…I corrupted him."

"Well," Ariadne struggled momentarily to put things delicately. "You may have taken his virginity, but Blaine dear, you showed him how special he is. If you could have seen how he was before he came to Greece—it was upsetting, Blaine, how belittled he felt." She brushed a few curls from his forehead. "And his impact on you has been astonishing, to say the least."

He scoffed. "Yeah, my tirade and threats back there really showed how much of a softie I've become."

"Blaine," the goddess said, her grave tone compelling her stepson to look her in the eye. "Two months ago, you wouldn't have hesitated to act on the threats you made tonight, and you certainly wouldn't have been here filled with all this remorse and guilt afterwards. You're a better man, trust me."

He nodded, silently capitulating. "I just don't think I'll be able to make things like they were before."

"You won't," Ariadne agreed. Blaine's brow furrowed at her reply. "But just because things will be different doesn't mean that they can't be better." She took the god's face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now rest, dear. Things won't seem as bad in the morning."

Blaine acquiesced, situating himself on the bed as Ariadne rose and made her way back to the door. Before she left, Blaine called her name.

"Yes?"

"I…I want you to know, even if Aphrodite smites me for saying so, I don't even really care at this point…that I wish I was your son," the god confessed, looking more fragile and vulnerable than Ariadne had ever seen him.

She sent him a knowing grin before she told him, "As far as I'm concerned, Blaine, you are."

0-0-0

Kurt couldn't believe this. Blaine had abandoned him. He had abandoned him naked, defenseless, and in the middle of foreign forest Kurt couldn't begin to dream of navigating himself out of.

Yet, somehow, he could believe it. Kurt knew that this summer had been too good to be true, he had always expected everything to come crumbling down on around him. All along Kurt knew this would have to end sometime because deep down, he knew that he wasn't worthy of true happiness, he didn't deserve the fairy tale ending he'd read about since childhood, that he wasn't destined for that kind of fulfillment—

"Kurt?"

The sudden sound of a voice caused Kurt to jump and shriek as he scrambled to collect himself from the crying heap he'd been for the past while.

"Hey, Kurt, are you there?" the masculine voice called again. His body released a fraction of tension when he deduced that the voice wasn't Blaine's, but remained on edge nonetheless.

"It's Jeff, I'm here to—oh, um sorry," the demigod spluttered as he walked into view. Kurt regarded him curiously for a split second before realizing _oh right, I'm naked. _

"S-sorry," Kurt croaked, reaching for the silk blanket to cover himself.

"No, no it's fine," Jeff assured him, turning to give the mortal his privacy. "Um, yea, just how about you get dressed and I'll take you back."

"O-ok," Kurt concurred quietly and began to dress.

The mortal didn't speak again after that. Jeff wouldn't push him though, obviously something ugly had went down between him and Blaine. The last thing the demigod was expecting was a call in the middle of the night from Hermes telling him that he had to leave for The Shrine of Heracles and Iolaus immediately "to retrieve Blaine's mortal", as per orders from Dionysus. Nevertheless, Jeff tried to imagine what could have happened between them that would cause Blaine to leave and Kurt to be reduced to the shell of a person that was currently occupying his passenger seat.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?"

Jeff was startled from his musings by Kurt's voice, quiet but no less acerbic than if his accusation had been screamed.

"I—uh, I beg your pardon?" Jeff stammered, unsure if he heard correctly. To him, it seemed a little strange to call the guy who found you and was currently driving you home an asshole.

"You're an asshole," Kurt stated simply.

"Uh, I-uh…I'm sorry?" the demigod offered.

"Ugh," Kurt scoffed, shaking his head.

"Listen, Kurt, I don't know what I'm supposed to be apologizing for—"

"Of course you don't! What, is taking advantage of a bunch of compromised mortal girls like a weekly occurrence for you?"

"Wha…" Jeff trailed off as he remembered his night with Kurt's friends back in June. "Oh, Kurt, that was a one-time thing—"

"So that makes it okay?" the mortal exclaimed indignantly.

"No!" Jeff immediately answered as he searched for the words to explain himself. "I've never done anything like that, Blaine _asked_ me and Nick to take them off of his hands for him so he could go talk to you." For split second Kurt was flattered by the sentiment, but quickly reigned himself in once he realized the twisted logic behind it. "I haven't done anything like that since, either. I'm sorry we took advantage of your friends Kurt, I-I wasn't thinking—"

"OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T!" Kurt cried. "Rachel was a virgin, did you know that? She doesn't remember anything, but now when she gives herself to someone it isn't really going to be real! Quinn got pregnant and had to put her baby up for adoption last year! Bet you weren't aware of that one! And Brittany and Santana…just because they're already kind of promiscuous doesn't mean that their consent isn't any less important! _Of course_ you weren't thinking, you never think! All you gods do is just _take, _take and take and TAKE and you don't spare the smallest thought for anyone but YOURSELVES!"

Kurt had collapsed into tears at the end of his outburst, and Jeff shifted awkwardly next to him, at a loss for what to say.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "If there was something I could do to make it right, I would."

"That's the thing though," Kurt sobbed, his face buried in his hands. "_There isn't_."

Another uncomfortable lull permeated the car as Jeff sped back to Athens. The demigod had resigned himself to the silence when Kurt piped up once again.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I angered a god," Kurt clarified. "So, what, is he going to turn me into a tree or a spider or something? Make good on his promise to turn me into his '_pretty little doll'?" _

_Really, Blaine? _Jeff thought to himself with a grimace after hearing the contempt in the mortal's tone. _No wonder Kurt's a mess._

"No," the demigod assured him. "He's not powerful enough."

Kurt simply nodded as he absorbed Jeff's words and the pair didn't speak again for the rest of the ride.

The trip back to Athens felt shorter to Kurt. He wasn't sure if it was due to Jeff driving even faster than Blaine, or that he was lost in his own thoughts for the majority of the ride. The demigod dropped him off in front of the G.L.E.E. building with another clumsy apology and an offer that if he needed anything or felt unsafe that he could call him.

Kurt trudged up the stairs to the dorms in a semi-somnambulant state. It felt so strange after being immersed in the world of the gods for such an extended period of time to be back in an ordinary environment. It was somewhat comforting too, the more disconnected he felt from that world the better he could pretend that it wasn't real, that tonight was just some nightmare his subconscious had concocted.

Before he could reach his room, Rachel poked her head out of the door and hailed him with stage-whisper, "Kurt!"

He turned to face her. But before he could tell her that all he wanted to do was sleep for days, the brunette joined him in the hall and bombarded him with inquiries. "How was it? Where did he take you? Wasn't our performance just wonderful? Why didn't you tell me that Blaine was in a singing group? The Warblers—that's what they call themselves—are really quite good. They said they all met in school just like us! You're so lucky to have a guy like Blaine…"

Rachel noticed that her best friend's eyes were dull, his skin was blotchy, and his mouth was pulled into a tight line, as if he was holding back an intense bout of emotion.

"Kurt?" she asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

Kurt was not proud that he burst into tears again, especially in front of Rachel. However, the girl wasted no time collecting him into her arms and comforting him best she could.

"Mini-Jew, I swear if you and _Frumpelstiltskin are polluting our hallway with your awkward mouth-to-mouth pressing that you call kissing—" Santana froze at the sight before her. "Training Bra! What did you do to Porcelain?"_

_"I didn't do anything!" Rachel snapped. "I heard him and I just came out to ask him how his night with—"_

_"It's not her fault, Santana," Kurt vouched for his friend tearfully. _

_The Latina was on the verge of responding when Finn and Puck's door opened. "Guys, the hallway at three am is __not__ a good place to have girl talk…Kurt?"_

"I'm fine, Finn," Kurt told him. "Go back to sleep."

"No," Finn said, joining them in the hall. "Dude, what happened?"

"What's going on?" Mercedes and Tina were suddenly in the hallway as well.

"Hey! Are we having a séance?" Brittany popped her head out from her and Santana's room. "Me and Lord Tubbington did that once to talk to his long lost sister Lady Sparkleface."

"No, Britt, it's not that," Santana hushed her.

"What is going on here?" All the teenagers' turned to address Mr. Schuester. "It's after three o'clock in the morning, why are you all out of bed?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Santana sneered. "It seems that Kurt's greasy Greek boyfriend did some major heart-busting."

Will's face softened immediately as he focused in on the boy. "Kurt, is that true?"

"I…" he began, inhaling deeply to regain composure. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ugh, I always knew he was trouble," the teacher groused.

Kurt frowned. He had been expecting Mr. Schue to go on and on about how great of a guy Blaine was and implore him to work it out with the god.

Santana seemed to share Kurt's surprise. "Then why have you been constantly praising him to the point of us all assuming you had a flaming gay crush on him and allowed him to accompany us on every single one of our trips?"

"I…" Will was at a loss for words, as if just now he had realized his behavior for the past two months. "…I'm sorry guys, especially you, Kurt. I don't know what came over me."

Santana scoffed. "_Seriously?_"

"It's okay," Kurt insisted in an attempt to suppress the Latina from 'going all Lima Heights' on the teacher. It was obvious that Blaine's hold on his teacher was somehow broken. "I just want to go to bed."

"Al-alright," Santana responded, troubled by Kurt's resigned attitude.

"Well, you heard Kurt, let's respect his wishes," Mr. Schue said as he started to shoo everyone back to their respective rooms.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Rachel told him, apparently now on the verge of tears herself.

"We're here for you," Mercedes added sincerely.

"I'm going to kick that bastard's ass," Finn fumed.

"Finn, don't—"

"Why shouldn't we?" Santana challenged. "Kurt, after all you went through this year, you above everyone else don't deserve to be pushed around. But he did anyway, which by the way, makes him a full-fledged dick, and also qualifies him to have his pretentious, slimy ass kicked from here to Africa and back. Give me one could reason why I shouldn't introduce him to my evil alter-ego Snixx."

"Because we're powerless," Kurt informed them cryptically. He took one last look at his friends gathered in the corridor before disappearing into his room.

0-0-0

Ariadne was wrong. Things weren't better in the morning. In fact, Blaine was pretty sure they were worse. He stayed in bed the first day, the maenads bringing him food at regular intervals and the god refusing them each and every time. He didn't get up the next day either, rather, he spent his waking hours replaying his relationship with Kurt in his head over and over, the fight in particular. Blaine obsessed over how it could have gone differently, how it could have been worse, how it could have been better, how things would have been like if it hadn't happened at all…

The third day Blaine left his room. He went straight for the kitchen, ignoring the maenads that instantly surrounded him and practically begged to serve him. The god retrieved two bottles of wine as well as a massive amount of cheese, and then wasn't seen again by the estate's residents for another two days.

When Blaine emerged for the second time, it was to collect more booze and food. One of Dionysus and Ariadne's many children, Eurymedon, found him in the kitchen while he doing so.

"Oh, that's a good year," he said, commenting on Blaine's choice of wine. The god looked at him warily, but dismissed his presence after a moment, and resumed shoveling olives into the bowl he had laid out. "Why don't we have a glass together?"

"Fuck off, Eury," Blaine answered him a gravelly, cautionary tone.

"Look, Blaine—"

"I mean it."

"Just please lis—"

"I'M NOT GOING TO SHARE THE WINE WITH YOU!" he bellowed, knocking over the jar of olives, the glass shattering and the small, green fruits scattering every which way.

"We both know this isn't about the wine," Eurymedon said evenly.

"Oh really?" Blaine questioned, the sarcasm clear and impudent in his voice. "Because you sure had me fooled. Golly, you've really inherited Dad's knack for acting! It's a shame you can't join a theatre troupe somewhere and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"You're drunk and depressed and—"

"AND WHAT?" Blaine demanded. Eurymedon hesitated, searching for something that would get through to his half-brother. He didn't have a chance though when Blaine spoke again a second later.

"You know what, you little fucker? You're right. Fuck this shit. Fuck Kurt. Fuck that fucking mortal for making me feel like this. He's nothing. I'm over him and his stupid little gay face. I am a _god,_ not just that, but the son of fucking Olympians." He let out a perverse, manic laugh. "I'm a fucking _sex god_ pining over some ungrateful dumbass mortal. Well, fuck that, I'm getting some ass tonight."

Blaine departed for his room quickly, leaving a flabbergasted Eurymedon in his wake. The god re-appeared a half hour later, freshly shaven, hair styled, dressed in head to toe black, a predatory glint in his eye. Eury was gone. _Probably tattling to Mommy and Daddy, _Blaine assumed scornfully. He grabbed a set of keys for one of the several speedboats his father owned. Since Dionysus's estate was on a private island, the only way to access it was by boat or Portal. Blaine elected for the boat, he had been cooped up for the in his room for nearly a week, he wanted to feel the wind whipping on his face as he drove to the mainland.

Forty-five minutes later, Blaine was entering Crete's most popular club, bypassing the three city block long line to get in, gaining entry without so much as a second glance from the bouncers. He immediately hit the bar, downing enough alcohol to kill a mortal, and snorting enough cocaine in the VIP area to off another two. The god then moved to the dance floor, busying himself with collecting only the club's most beautiful women.

_It was just like old times_, Blaine thought to himself gleefully, the alcohol and drugs creating a pleasant haze upon the god's thoughts. He was surrounded by hot mortals that he was going to fuck in a little while, and he wasn't even concerned about his ex, while Kurt was more likely than not crying over him at the moment. _I hope he is, _Blaine told himself, _I hope he's fucking _suffering _like he deserves to. _Despite the lethal amount of substances in his system, the god couldn't prevent the ache in his heart that had now begun to surface every time Blaine thought about the American, so he decided to fight fire with fire. He landed a smack on the mortal's ass he was grinding into and announced to the ten(-ish? he had lost count) women he had under his compulsion, "WE'RE LEAVING! WE'RE LEAVING SO I CAN FUCK EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

The women eagerly followed him out of the club, onto the street as the god started to stumble to a nearby hotel. They were constantly fighting each other to be under Blaine's arm, or to be closest so they could plant kisses on his face and neck, or so they could run their hands along his torso and back, sloppily palming his crotch while they were at it.

"_WE AT THE MOTEL, HOTEL, HOLIDAY INN_!" Blaine sang off key as he tripped over the threshold into the hotel's lobby, the women all giggling and helping the god right himself as he swaggered up the man behind the counter.

"I…I wanna room," He slurred to the receptionist. "No…I wanna _suite_ for me n' my bitches."

The gentleman surveyed Blaine dubiously before responding. "Okay, sir, I'll need your name and—"

"Ugh, fuck this! This is taking too long!" the god exclaimed with exaggerated exasperation. He locked eyes with him, unleashing his power on the man, relishing the sensation of control that spread through his body as he did so, as the submission overtook the mortal's features. "Give me the key to your best available room _NOW._"

"Right away sir," he replied, his eyes glassy and his voice dreamy. He turned his attention to the computer monitor, and Blaine passed the short while it took for him to make a key by shoving his tongue down one of his mortal's throats.

"Here you are, sir, it's room number 1050, our luxury suite." Blaine pried his lips from the woman's to take the keycard from the mortal. "You're really attractive," he gushed.

"I know," came the god's blasé reply before being whisked away his own personal harem.

Blaine didn't remember how he arrived to the hotel room, or even how he managed to find it in the first place, but the god wasn't concerned about that. He was however, more concerned with the fact that he sprawled out on a massive bed with several beautiful women, all of which who were more than willing to do his every bidding, and couldn't achieve an erection. Blaine, who had been alive for two thousand and twenty eight years, sexually active for two thousand and fourteen of them, and had never had this problem _ever. _He was a _sex god _after all, therefore Blaine figured impotence wouldn't ever be something he'd have to worry about. Not for lack of trying of either, the women had been going at it for a solid twenty minutes now, and despite their entranced state, they were _creative. _

And no matter how clueless Blaine tried to delude himself into being, he knew why he couldn't get hard. Kurt. That damn mortal had _done _something to him, had fucked him up.

"Get out."

"What?" the mortals collectively questioned from their various spots surrounding the god.

"GET OUT!" Blaine roared, leaping off the bed. The women all regarded him with vacant, bewildered expressions. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" The god swiped the lamp off of the bedside table in his ire,  
>"<em>GET OUT<em>!"

The crash of the lamp along with Blaine's shouts roused the girls, all ten of them shrieking and hurrying to gather their clothes and belongings to leave as fast as they could. Blaine dropped his face in his hands, desperately attempting to find some self-control and _for Zeus's sake, keep from crying again_. He didn't want to return to his father's, but the god couldn't stay here any longer without losing it. So after he redressed and overturned some more furniture to vent his frustration, left the hotel and began to make his way to the Marina, trying and failing to keep Kurt from his thoughts.

_Is this is what it really feels like to be in love? _He asked himself as he staggered down the street, his eyes downcast at his shoes. Suddenly all the angsty love songs he'd been subjected to listen to over the centuries didn't seem so stupid anymore, all the pain and suffering he'd seen painted on countless mortals' faces didn't seem so foreign. Blaine _hated _it. He hated that he had been reduced to their level, he was a superior being by nature, and he had been so smart, he had stuck to sex for so long and why did he have to fuck everything up for a pair of doe eyes and smooth skin?

"So what, you date a teenager for a while and now all of a sudden you're acting like one again?"

Blaine halted in his path, praying to every deity that would listen that he was hallucinating and that Eros's voice was just in his head. Because after that the night he had, he couldn't bear for it to get any worse.

"I'm not going anywhere, Squirt—"

"Don't call me that!" the god snapped, glaring at his brother.

"Ha! Made you look!" Eros cried triumphantly.

Blaine scowled, unable to believe that he actually fell for that, and more so that this was actually happening. "Ugh, I don't even know what you're doing here. Just…just do me a favor and turn into a baby and fly away!"

"Really, Blaine? _Really_?" Eros cocked an eyebrow at his request.

"What?" Blaine demanded in reply. "I didn't ask you to come here, so stop acting like you're rescuing me or—"

"But I am," the elder god cut in. "Provided that you could even find your boat, Blaine, you wouldn't make it out of the marina without wrecking it, much less back to Dionysus's in one piece."

"Well, _excuuuuuuse_ me," Blaine mock-apologized in an affected tone, "We all don't just conveniently have wings on our backs, so some of us actually have to use more conventional methods of transportation."

"You're just full of clever zingers tonight, aren't you?" Eros asked, although the rhetorical nature of his inquiry was blatant. "Come on, I'll take you back."

"No!" Blaine punctuated his defiance with a stomp of his foot.

"What are you, six?" The god rolled his eyes. "Blaine, get your emotionally fucked up ass over here."

"Fuck you, Eros!" Blaine shouted and started to walk in the opposite direction. He had to admit that it felt pretty good to tell his brother to shove it like that...

"RAHHH!"

"HUMPH!"

…Well it did until Eros tackled him to the ground. Both sons of Aphrodite struggled to gain the upper hand, but with Blaine's inebriated state and Eros's height advantage, it wasn't a very long struggle. It took Eros less than a minute to get Blaine pinned down on the ground below them.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Blaine yelled as he thrashed against his older brother's hold.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_, Blaine?" Eros retaliated, his brilliant blue eyes bright with fury.

"KURT BROKE MY DICK, OKAY?"

Eros couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, Blaine. He broke your heart." He told his brother frankly. "And you've been failing spectacularly at dealing with it."

The younger god didn't reply, yet the way his hazel eyes filled tears was enough of a response for Eros. He released Blaine, hopped back up to a standing position and offered his hand to the deity. Blaine accepted it without quarrel and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"I still hate you," he muttered.

"I know," Eros brushed off the insult. "Now let's go."

Once they departed from the Marina, Eros was surprised that the trip back to Dionysus's island was considerably uneventful. Blaine didn't speak much, and if he did, it was only to voice some sort of derision to the other god.

"Hey Eros?"

He labored a breath and rolled his eyes in anticipation for the impending insult. "Yes, Blaine, I know my face looks like a shit—"

"No," the deity spoke over him. "It's not that."

"Well, what is it then?" Eros had to admit that he was becoming impatient with his younger brother's steady stream of verbal abuse, however petty and nonsensical it was.

"Why did you let me fall in love with Kurt?" Blaine asked in a small, but earnest voice.

Eros was speechless. The last thing he expected to happen was for Blaine to actually talk about the fight. The god paused to look at Blaine properly before answering honestly, "Because you never had looked at anyone the way you looked at him, even when you two first met. Because it was fate."

"But then why did he reject me?" Blaine said quietly, almost as if he was posing the question to himself. He looked up at Eros. "Is this how it was fated? Was I always supposed to royally fuck it up? Is there no hope for us?"

"I…Blaine, you know I can't tell you," Eros reminded him, pain clearly twisting his striking features. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"That's bullshit!" he hollered, standing. "Fuck you, Eros! I'M YOUR FUCKING _BROTHER_!"

"Calm down," ordered Eros. "You've got to stop flying off the handle like this! This is exactly what lost you Kurt!"

Blaine didn't acknowledge him verbally, the younger god choosing to only glower at his brother spitefully.

"You rushed him, man," Eros told him firmly.

"So I was wrong," Blaine whispered. He didn't know if he could feel any more pathetic than he did in that moment.

"I'm sorry," the older god apologized genuinely. "Your heart was in the right place."

"Yeah, but my head was up my ass," Blaine added with a self-deprecating, humorless chuckle. "How is it that a seventeen-year-old mortal has more wisdom than a three-thousand-year-old god?"

"Well, I don't have to tell you that Kurt's special," Eros offered with a sympathetic smile.

"You don't," the god agreed. "And I lost him—no, I didn't lose him, I drove him away. I sent him running for the hills…"

Eros stopped the boat, stepping away from the wheel so he could take a seat next to Blaine, to make sure he could look him clearly in the eye when he said, "Hey, look at me. That doesn't mean you can't get him back."

"_No, I can't_," Blaine shook his head, choking up as he did so. "Er, I don't want to get him back. I don't want him to be with me…I'm _abusive."_

"Blaine—"

"And he had a point!" the god ignored his brother's attempt to speak. "I think that was what probably infuriated me the most. If we had gotten married and returned to Olympus, he wouldn't be have been able to see his family again, or his friends, or pursue his dreams…"

"_Blaine,_" Eros implored. "Do you realize what you're doing right now?"

"What?"

"You're making his choices for him, see, this was exactly why Kurt didn't accept your proposal!" he pointed out with conviction. "You have to give the kid some credit, and let him decide his fate for himself. You said it yourself, you may be older, but that doesn't necessarily make you wiser."

"Holy Hera, you're right," Blaine marveled, regarding his brother with wide, awestruck eyes.

"Don't look so shocked," he teased with a playful shove to Blaine's shoulder. "I'm more than just a pretty face, a chiseled body, and a dead-on archer with enchanted arrows."

"Don't forget modest," Blaine chimed in as Eros returned to the boat's wheel.

The brothers spent the remainder of their journey catching up, mostly Eros relaying the various goings on of his wife and daughters' lives to Blaine, but the younger god welcomed the distraction. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever have Eros's happiness with a family of his own, but the god quickly dismissed the thought, seeing as there was only one person he'd ever want a family with.

Blaine helped Eros dock the boat once they had returned to the island and Eros walked Blaine to the lofty entryway of the mansion.

"Even though you were kind of a total hot mess, it was still good to see ya, bro," Eros told him as they embraced.

"You too," the younger god replied with a roll of his eyes.

Eros set his hands on his brother's shoulders and gazed at him intently. "Remember what we talked about Blaine, you have to let Kurt make his choice. Even if you don't think you have a shot in hell, you owe it to him."

Blaine nodded solemnly. "I know."

He watched Eros approach the boulder about thirty meters away from the house, the estate's Portal. Even after his brother disappeared and Blaine had slipped inside to go to bed, the elder god's words still bore a tremendous weight on him. _You have to let Kurt make his choice… you owe it to him._

0-0-0

Kurt Hummel had hit a new low. He didn't think it was possible after spending the entirety of the weekend in his bed crying. Or when Brittany had asked him if Blaine was a zombie and had bitten him, therefore the reason he had been so sullen that day in rehearsals was because he was infected with a flesh-eating disease. But this was much much worse, because Kurt Hummel was no longer cheered by retail therapy.

_Earlier that morning, Kurt had been awakened by an unrelenting pounding on the door. _

"_Leave me alone," he grumbled. It had been a week since the…break up with Blaine had happened, and all Kurt wanted to do was mourn his only chance at love lost in peace. He didn't want to see anyone unless they were Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler, or Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan. _

"_Get up, loser!" came Santana's unforgiving monotone through the door. "We're going shopping."_

_Despite her usual caustic, semi-abusive manner of speech, Santana had been uncharacteristically supportive of Kurt ever since he returned from the forest. She by no means tried to conventionally comfort him, but he noticed that she seemed to become more protective of him, like when she cussed Puck out in Spanish when the mohawked teen insinuated that Kurt was being overdramatic about what had happened to him. Kurt was ninety percent sure that she'd made Puck cry. _

"_Thanks, Santana," Kurt called back. "But I'm not really feeling up to it."_

"_Kurt," Mercedes's voice now wafted through the door. "We're not letting you spent the entire day in bed. We miss you. Don't let Blaine have this kind of effect on you."_

"_You don't understand," he said softly, turning over and burying his head into his pillow, now more opposed to leaving his bed than before._

_He heard some scuffling and a series of harsh whispers outside before he heard someone clear their throat and Rachel proclaim, "Kurt Hummel. You realize you are currently acting like Bella Swan in _New Moon, _correct? I bring this up because we swore that if either one of us ever acted like Bella Swan, _especially _Bella Swan from _New Moon, _we would notify the other immediately, so as to avoid becoming emotionless, whiny wastes of space."_

_Thirty seconds later, the door separating Kurt and the girls was wrenched open. He stared at his friends gathered around the doorway with a ragged, borderline deranged intensity. "_No one _calls me Bella Swan," he growled, shooting a particularly murderous glare at Rachel, and the brunette shrinking under his gaze. "Give me forty minutes, I need to moisturize."_

That's how he had ended up in this (if Kurt was being perfectly honest, rather tacky) boutique a few streets over from the G.L.E.E. building, listlessly perusing the racks. No matter how hard he tried to enjoy his time with his friends and simply appreciate the gesture, Kurt couldn't help but compare the venture to his previous shopping trips…with Blaine. The mortal grit his teeth in frustration. He hated how everything now reminded him of the god. He hated that it felt like Blaine had taken everything away from him. He hated that he let Blaine take it from him. He hated Blaine, he hated him so—

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice behind him sounded. "Is that an Alexander McQueen skull scarf?"

Kurt instantly perked up; he wasn't expecting anyone to comment on his outfit today. He had only worn jeans and a t-shirt (sure the jeans were Rag & Bone, and the t-shirt was special edition Topman designed by Phillip Lim) and had to throw the scarf on to add a just a touch of flair to the look. Because heartbreak be damned, Kurt Hummel would look, at the very least, _presentable _when he went out in public. He turned around…

_Whoa. _The woman behind him was hands down easily the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Kurt was overwhelmed as he scanned her striking, practically perfect features from her soft, tousled raven curls, to her luminous sunkissed skin, her vibrant sea green eyes, not to mention her impossibly high cheekbones, then her plump pink lips, and finally her long graceful column of a neck that led to a set of truly magnificent breasts. They were so round, not too big but by no means small, and so perky. Kurt just wanted to bury his face in between them and—

_What the fuck? _Since when did he check out a girl's rack? Kurt was _gay…_why did he even need to remind himself of that? And why couldn't he look away? And why was he becoming _aroused_?

"Um…" was all the mortal could manage at first he blinked a few times and shook his head in attempt to clear it. He looked back at the woman and realized his attempts were futile, she was still just as radiant and buxom as before. "Um, y-yeah…it is," he stammered. _When did speaking in coherent sentences become such a labor?_ Kurt paused to collect himself once again "I mean, _yes,_ this is an Alexander McQueen scarf."

The woman, seemingly unfazed, if not slightly amused by Kurt inarticulateness, simply smiled before replying, "I thought so! I love the gray and purple color combination."

"Thanks!" Kurt chirped. "It's new this season!"

The mortal beamed, maybe he shouldn't have lost hope on retail therapy after all.

"I'm Anna," the woman introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Kurt." he lowered his line of sight and couldn't help but sneak another look at Anna's chest. He caught himself quicker this time though, and took her hand a little flustered.

"Oh my God your hands are seriously like the softest things I've ever felt!" he exclaimed, immediately blushing at his outburst. _Yeesh, and now it seems I've developed verbal Tourette's. _

"Thank you," Anna responded with a small chuckle. "Yours are pretty soft, too."

"I've been using duck fat twice a day religiously since I was thirteen," Kurt told her. "But what about you?"

"Let's just say it's an old Greek family secret," she told him with a mischievous grin. She dropped his grip but took a step closer to the American. "You know, for someone with such fashion savvy, I'm a little surprised you're shopping here."

Kurt sighed sheepishly. "It's—um, I'm here with my friends. They don't exactly…let's just say there's a bit of discrepancy in taste between me and them."

Anna nodded, "I see. You definitely strike me as someone who would be more comfortable on Tsakalof Street."

"Oh, trust me, I am," he assured her.

She quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You've been?"

"Yeah, about a month ago with my—" Kurt froze, suddenly unable to speak, unable to mention Blaine. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze."—with my…with my ex."

"Oh," Anna spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault," he shrugged. "He was…well, calling him an asshole would kind of be an insult to assholes."

The woman surveyed Kurt critically for a moment before she took Kurt's hand again. "Listen, there's a great espresso bar a couple blocks from here. Let's ditch the polyester and chat there."

The American knew he shouldn't. He didn't know much more about this woman than her name, and he shouldn't just abandon his friends. But for some reason he couldn't refuse, despite everything he trusted Anna.

"Oh-okay," Kurt replied warily, yet he still allowed Anna to begin to guide him to the exit. "Can I say goodbye to my friends first?"

"Sure," she told him, dropping his hand. "I'll be at the door. "

Kurt found the girls clustered around a display of scarves. "Hey!"

"Kurt!" Rachel smiled and clapped her hands. "You've decided to join us! Okay, I need you to tell me which color scarf compliments my skin tone the best—"

"Um, actually," he interrupted the brunette. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, what?" Mercedes demanded.

"Yeah, I met this girl, Anna," he explained and motioned to where she was standing by the door.

"Nice tits," Santana remarked offhandedly, sizing up the woman in question from a distance.

"I know, right?" he concurred. The girls all traded bewildered gazes with each other, yet Kurt continued on undeterred. "We're going to go get espressos. I have my phone so there's no need to worry about me. See you girls later!"

With that, he promptly spun on his heel and left the trio of flabbergasted girls in his wake.

"_Damn,_" Mercedes swore as she dazedly watched Kurt leave the shop with Anna. "Blaine must have messed with his head more than we thought."

Santana snorted. "You've got that right, sister. Since when does Kurt Hummel, self-proclaimed fairy queen of Gaytown, check out a pair of knockers? Not that he wasn't right about—"

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked, desperate to prevent Santana from finishing her thought. "That's enough. Obviously Kurt is dealing with his break up with Blaine in a rather…_unconventional _way."

"_And_?" The Latina provoked. "What, did your gay dads teach you how to deal with these things in How to be a Hag 101?"

"No," Rachel huffed. "All I'm saying is that we have to support him and…and hope the damage isn't permanent."

0-0-0

Anna was right, this place _did _make really great espressos. Kurt smiled as he sipped his coffee giddily. Anna was so great, maybe they could be best friends and go shopping together and go to the spa together and then get their hair done together...

Kurt was pulled out of his musings by the woman herself joining him at the small table he'd selected after he had received his espresso.

"So, tell me about this ex," Anna began without preamble.

He choked on the coffee in his mouth. "I…um…it's just I haven't talked about this with anyone and…I'm not exactly comfortable with—"

"Don't worry," Anna assured him, laying her hand gently on his. "People's love lives are sort of my specialty."

"I guess…" Kurt struggled to reply, blushing profusely. Although Kurt felt this innate, bizarre trust in Anna, the fact remained that he knew next to nothing about her. How was he supposed to pour his heart out to a stranger when he couldn't even bring up Blaine to his closest friends? "I guess it would help if I knew something—anything about you."

The beauty laughed, a warm, jovial sound, and responded, "Where are my manners? Right, I'm somewhat of a beach bum since I was born in Cyprus, I love roses, and like I said before, depending on who you ask, I'm somewhat of a relationship expert."

"That's…cool," Kurt replied, still hesitant about unloading his Blaine drama onto the woman. "Are you sure you want to listen to my soap opera of a summer?"

Anna flashed him the same impish smile he'd seen in the boutique. "I love a good a soap opera."

So, throwing caution to the wind, Kurt told Anna everything. Well, not _everything_, he had censored the bit about Blaine being a god, but had surprised himself and hadn't really skimped on any details regarding their sex life. Relaying the events of the past couple months had been cathartic though, and Anna had listened to intently throughout his spiel, an encouraging and sympathetic expression on her stunning features the entire time.

Silence permeated the air after Kurt finished, the chatter of the café's patrons and high-pitched whistle of the espresso machine amplified by the lack of conversation between the two. The teen fidgeted anxiously as he waited for Anna to speak.

"Has Blaine tried to contact you since?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No."

Anna nodded to herself. "I see."

Another silence passed before Anna spoke once more. "And what if he did?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What if Blaine wants to talk?" she clarified.

Kurt laughed once humorlessly. "I doubt that he will. I mean, he made it pretty clear that he never wanted to see me again when he threatened to rape me and abandoned me in the woods."

"Humor me," Anna requested. "Hypothetically, if Blaine showed up at your door begging for forgiveness, what would you do?"

"I-I don't know," Kurt told her, exhaling heavily.

Anna didn't press him any further, allowing Kurt to fully consider her query. What _would _he do? He couldn't forgive Blaine for how he treated him that night in the forest, how he acted was inexcusable. If Kurt took him back, who was to say that Blaine wouldn't actually exercise his powers on Kurt? Not to mention the fact that Blaine let his friends rape Kurt's friends. He could never feel truly safe with Blaine after what had happened. And then there was the proposal. For some seemingly masochistic reason, Kurt wanted to finish high school, and bullies aside, at least try to enjoy his last year of glee club. Then there was college and New York. Kurt had suffered too much and worked too hard to be a kept man for the rest of eternity. Finally, the thought of never seeing his dad again was too much to bear. Not only would he be an awful, selfish son for just leaving Burt like that, Kurt didn't think he could handle the separation himself. The answer was clear.

"I'd take him back," Kurt confessed, his voice barely a whisper. He paused for a moment to fully digest his response and when he did, when he realized the implications of what he had just said, the freaking out began. "I-I'd take him back! Oh my God what is _wrong _with me? I would let that evil, self-absorbed _rapist _back into my life. _Shit_, that is so fucked up! I have this whole long list of reasons of why I shouldn't take him back, and any one of them on their own should be reason enough for me to leave him, but I can't! There's something inside of me…this pull in my gut that doesn't want me to let him go no matter what…I guess it's just because I'm so desperate, I've never had a boyfriend before and…_why do I feel this way_?"

"Hey," Anna said softly, taking Kurt's hand in hers now that the teen had begun to tear up. "It's okay, you were in love with him Kurt, that's not the sort of thing you can just turn off. So don't beat yourself up over this, I know better than anyone else that love can be a total bitch."

Kurt let out a sob-laugh at Anna's words. "You do?"

"I do," she confirmed. "I've been dealing with this stuff for _forever_."

A hint of a grin tugged at the corner of Kurt's lips. "Still, I'd like to think that I would kick him to the curb…but, if I was being totally honest with myself—"

"Honestly, Kurt," Anna interjected. "I'm impressed. Blaine's rich, handsome, and great in bed, am I right?"

Blushing, Kurt nodded.

"Believe me, I know a lot of lesser m—people than you who wouldn't put up such a fight," she confided in him. "It shows character."

He sighed and took a sip of espresso. "Well, even so, I'm pretty sure I'll never see him again."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Anna argued. "You're a catch, Kurt, and from what you've told me, even though Blaine was a complete and utter douche bag, he's still head over heels for you."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up," he admitted, staring into his drink.

"A wise choice," she commended him. "You never know what Fate has in store for you."

"Yep," he replied with a small, woeful smile.

"Well, Kurt, it's been lovely," Anna began as she started to collect her things and stand. "But I really must be going."

"Oh, okay," he replied, getting up as well. "It was nice to meet you, Anna, and I can't thank you enough for listening and your advice and…everything."

"It was no trouble at all," she assured him, her trademark smirk making an appearance once more. "Take care, Kurt."

"Th-thanks," he responded a little awkwardly. "You too."

0-0-0

She breezed out of the shop, rummaging in her bag for a moment to find her sunglasses. A couple blocks over at the marketplace, she found her boyfriend at a spices stall. Her lover was chatting with the vendor, a young, thin, scraggly thing. The girl was looking at him with a lovestruck expression, eagerly nodding and giggling at everything the man said.

She rolled her eyes and flounced over to where the exchange was happening, sidling up to the man's side and capturing him in an ardent kiss. She knew that the girl's face would be quite different when they pulled away, and alas, the little pest looked completely devastated.

"Hey babe," he greeted her fondly. "You ready to go?"

"Mmhmm."

"It was nice chatting with you," he told the girl before the couple began to weave through the marketplace's various vendors and patrons.

"That mortal was making eyes at you," she remarked as soon as they were out of earshot.

He laughed boisterously. "_Really, _babe?"

"I don't like anyone, _especially _insignificant little nothings, trying to size up what's mine," she scoffed.

"Well, yes, I can see how a homely teenage mortal would be such competition to the goddess of love and beauty," said Adonis, a playful sarcasm coloring his tone.

"Oh, shut up," Aphrodite chided, giving her lover a lighthearted shove. "I already have to share you half the year, I don't like having to do it anymore than what's absolutely required."

Adonis chuckled and pulled her into another kiss.

"So what's the verdict on Blaine's mortal?" he asked once they broke apart.

"I like him," she answered as they continued to stroll. Adonis's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Aphrodite shrugged. "He's stronger than I thought he'd be, he has a pure heart."

"A rare quality, no doubt," he added as the pair turned into an alley—narrow, shaded, and empty.

"Don't I know it," Aphrodite replied. With a quick scan of their surroundings, the two immortals vanished in a flash of light.

0-0-0

_August 10__th__, 4 p.m. _It was Kurt's final performance today. Blaine excused himself from the wrestling match he and his brothers were having in the outdoor gymnasium, and briskly walked through the mansion's many halls until he reached the east wing. Then he slipped into a small room, empty except for a marble column holding a wide basin in the center. Blaine approached it quickly, braced his hands on either side of the basin, and spoke in a clear voice to the black, swirling water within it, "Show me Kurt Hummel."

The dark waters instantly glowed for a moment before revealing Kurt, dressed in a traditional Greek garb pleading with his step-brother who was dressed similarly. Behind them, he could make out Rachel in her own costume.

"Oedipus, I have not come here to mock  
>or blame you for disasters in the past. But if you can no longer value human beings, at least respect our lord the sun, whose light<br>makes all things grow, and do not put on show  
>pollution of this kind in such a public way, for neither earth nor light nor sacred rain<br>can welcome such a sight."

The god couldn't contain that rueful grin that graced his lips that the sight of Kurt caused. He watched in reverent awe, now more than ever convinced that the mortal was nothing less than magnificent. At first, Blaine had given Artie quite a bit of flak for not including the traditional Greek masks in their performance, but now the god couldn't be more thankful. He was captivated by Kurt's every expression, every line and curve that made up his angelic face. He would make a brilliant actor, he was going to dazzle Broadway, the West End, even Hollywood if he wanted to with his talents.

Although Blaine knew the story of Oedipus as well as a modern mortal would Cinderella, the myth was invigorated anew as he watched Kurt perform, unable to take his eyes off of the teen.

"Do you really think you should be doing that?"

The god startled, the waters in the basin swirling and returning to a murky darkness, the image of Kurt disappearing.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to his father, who was currently standing in the doorway. He felt much like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, flushing slightly with embarrassment. "It—it was his class's performance today."

"You have to respect his privacy," the Olympian reproached as he stepped further into the room, joining Blaine.

"I-I know," Blaine stammered, unsure and confused. The deity hadn't so much as caught a glimpse Dionysus since Blaine's rather unpleasant arrival a week and a half ago, therefore Blaine found his father's sudden appearance puzzling at the very least. "I…I—"

"You miss him," Dionysus finished his sentence. "I understand."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "You do?" he asked with disbelief.

"Where do you think I've been for the past ten days?" the elder god questioned his son, a trace of playfulness in his voice.

"I don't know…" Blaine shrugged. "…Olympus, like usual?"

"Yes and no," Dionysus responded cryptically. "The majority of time away was spent visiting the Fates."

"Really?" Blaine replied, now much more intrigued. "Did you ask them about me?"

The Olympian nodded.

"And?" the god prompted anxiously.

"You and the boy—"

"_Kurt—_"

"—are a fated pair," Dionysus told him. Blaine gasped. Even though he always knew in his heart that he and Kurt were meant to be, hearing such certain confirmation was still staggering nonetheless. His heart soared at the thought that Blaine had found his soul mate in Kurt, and simultaneously plummeted at the fact that he had treated him so cruelly.

"Yet the window on your union is closing soon," the elder god went on. "If he does not forgive you by the time he boards his flight back to America, then I'm afraid the chance of the realization of your love will be lost forever."

Blaine exhaled heavily. "What am I going to do?" he asked after a moment of processing Dionysus's words. "How am I going to get him to forgive me by the end of the week?"

"Go to him," his father advised him. "Be honest and genuine. No grand gestures of contrition or material objects. I swear on my mother's grave Blaine, if you sing—"

"I know, I know! I'm not going to sing!" the god snapped. Dionysus eyed him warningly. "Sorry, it's just…I don't think a sincere apology is going to be enough, Father."

He locked gazes with the Olympian and in an instant it occurred to him, how he would get Kurt back. Dionysus read the comprehension on his son's face and asked him, with the utmost sobriety, "Are you completely sure?"

Blaine nodded solemnly. "That's what true love is all about, right? Doing anything for the one who love."

Dionysus agreed, "It is. But even so, take a day or two to truly consider what you are doing. Once it's done Blaine, it's irreversible."

"I know," the deity replied. "But he's worth it."

0-0-0

Kurt glanced around his dorm room disheartened. He was leaving tomorrow and even though he'd been packing since noon, he had barely made a dent in all of the clothes that needed to be stowed. He had even bought an extra suitcase as a precaution yesterday, but even with the spare luggage it seemed that it would still be a tight fit with all of his belongings. Not to mention that Burt wasn't going to be pleased with the extra luggage fees.

He sighed and collapsed on the small space of his bed that wasn't covered in clothes. Kurt had mixed feelings on leaving Greece. On the one hand, who would want to leave the beauty, history, and culture of Athens to return to tasteless, homophobic, painfully uneventful Lima, Ohio? For the first time in his life, Kurt had felt like an adult during his stay in the country, now soon he would be back to his parents' rules and curfews. And then there was Blaine. Meeting and falling in love with a Greek god was the absolute last thing Kurt would have expected to happen to him this summer, and as much as he was looking forward to putting some considerable distance between him and the deity, Kurt couldn't help but wish things had worked out differently between them. _Different being you'd become Blaine's little wifey on Olympus, _he reminded himself. He supposed that the alternative, albeit heartbreakingly lonely, was better than being subjugated to an eternity of gilded isolation in the realm of the gods.

The teen shook his head, standing up to resume packing. After his heart-to-heart with Anna, Kurt had done some thinking and decided the best thing for him to do was pretend that his relationship with Blaine had never happened, reasoning that if it wasn't real, there wouldn't be anything for him to miss. He knew the frame of mind would take conditioning and practice, but that in the end, it would be the only way he would be able to move on.

Kurt had just returned to folding his dress shirts when he heard a knock on his door. _Probably Finn_, he thought with a roll of his eyes. Kurt heaved an irritated sigh and trudged over to his door, pulling it open.

"How many times do I have to tell you Finn that I do _not _have any room in my bags for your X-rated European tra—"

The rest of his lament was caught in his throat when Kurt saw who was at his door. It wasn't Finn. It was Blaine.

Kurt slammed the door immediately, operating out of reflex and adrenaline rather than any coherent thought.

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine call from the other side of the wood. "Kurt, please let me in. I just want to talk, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you, I want…I want to apologize."

The American stood motionless staring at the door, frantically racking his brain for some course of action. Maybe if he just didn't answer and pretended he wasn't there Blaine would go away.

"Kurt, please just hear me out," the god persisted, his voice desperate. "_Kurt._" This time Blaine sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Kurt cursed his himself for the tug on his heartstrings the sound caused him to feel. "I'm so sorry. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover the way I feel. I was so stupid, so selfish, and I inherited the world's worst temper from my parents—and I know that isn't an excuse—but, I wish there was some way I could make you understand how awful I feel about that night. I was a monster, you didn't deserve that, _no one _deserves that, and I am so sorry I couldn't see that at first."

Blaine paused, as if waiting for Kurt to respond. The teen remained silent however.

"It's—I can't live without you," the deity pressed on when Kurt didn't speak. "Shit, I know that sounds so cliché, but it's true. These past two weeks my life has been a complete_ hell _and—"

"What's going on?" another masculine voice spoke. It sounded like Puck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a second voice demanded, Kurt instantly recognized it as Finn's. "You asshole! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Kurt threw open the door before Finn could launch himself at Blaine.

"STOP!"

The three men in the hallway froze and looked at Kurt.

"You," the teen pointed to Blaine and inhaled deeply. He knew he should tell him to leave and never try to contact him again, yet instead Kurt found himself saying. "Get inside."

The immortal didn't hesitate, quickly slipping out of the hallway and across the threshold into Kurt's dorm room.

Immediately, Finn protested. "Kurt, you're not just going to let that scumbag—"

"_Finn,_" Kurt cut his step-brother off. "While I appreciate your—both of your—concern, this is between Blaine and I."

"Alright dude," Puck said, his hands held up in surrender while Finn glowered with dissatisfaction. "Just let us know if you need us."

"Thank you, Noah," he said sincerely. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Kurt shut the door, locking it for good measure in case Santana found out Blaine was on the premises, and turned to the god. Blaine appeared to be his usual dapper self, although when Kurt _really _looked at him, he could see the dark circles under the deity's hazel eyes, which now that he got a good look at them, seemed to be duller as well. Blaine's curls seemed unrulier than usual as well, and his posture revealed that he was wracked with exhaustion and tension. Nevertheless, Kurt demanded in a quiet, threatening tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I wanted to apologize," Blaine replied earnestly.

Kurt scoffed. "That's not just it. Don't bullshit me Blaine, what are you really here for?"

"I…" he looked at the mortal timidly, and Kurt gave him a look that translated to 'say it or else'. "I came to ask for your forgiveness and—"

"UGH!" Kurt griped. "I KNEW IT! I can't believe you! You treat me like shit and then literally _disappear _for weeks—"

"I-I wanted to give you your space," the god offered lamely.

"And then just when I'm beginning to move on, just when I think I can start to get over you, you show up and want me to take you back! It isn't fair, Blaine! You can't do this to me!"

An immeasurable amount of time passed between the pair, both of whom eyes were glistening.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. "I'll go."

Kurt watched the god cross the room and just as he laid his hand on the doorknob, the mortal cried out. "No!"

"No?" Blaine repeated incredulously, turning to look at Kurt.

"No," the American whimpered, feeling every bit as pathetic and bemused as he sounded. He looked at the god helplessly. "Why do you do this to me? Why can't I let you go?"

"Because it's fa—"

"Blaine, I swear to every god up there, if you say the word fate my head is going to burst!" exclaimed Kurt. "Fuck fate! I wasn't raised with those kind of beliefs, I just—can't we focus on the here and now? Just Kurt and Blaine? No parents, no Olympus, just the two of us?"

"Of course, whatever you want" the Greek nodded and stepped back further into the room. "I guess we should have a talk, then."

"Yeah, thank you," Kurt replied brusquely. He needed to sit down. Unfortunately, practically every surface of his room was covered in clothing. Moving to start ridding his bed of his daywear, he began, "Here, just let me—"

"I can help," Blaine proposed, taking a step closer to Kurt and picking up a stack of carefully folded slacks.

"Thanks," the mortal muttered.

"Where should I put these?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

"Anywhere," Kurt shrugged, for once unconcerned with his clothes.

The bed only took about half a minute to clear off, and once it was free of any clothing, both men took a seat on the small cot.

"So," Blaine started, yet unsure of where exactly to begin.

"So," Kurt echoed, equally lost.

"About that night," the god said, wincing as he watched Kurt tense at the mention. "I just wanted to apologize again. I obviously didn't think about you and I realize now how stupid it was to think you'd abandon your life to come live with me. Honestly, it was just a very misguided attempt at being romantic," he confessed. "I never intended you to feel like I wanted to—I don't know—_own _you or something like that."

"It was too much too soon," Kurt informed him. "And I did feel like sort of a possession to you."

"_Fuck_," Blaine cursed, burying his head in his hands, "that was so not what I was going for."

Neither of them spoke for a short while.

"I guess you're not completely to blame," Kurt said. "I mean, you mostly are, but I have been known to overreact and blow things out of proportion."

"Kurt, I would have freaked out too if I was in your position," Blaine pointed out.

"Even so," he insisted. "We should have tried to talk."

"Yeah," the god agreed, again at a loss for words. "I promise I'll never lose my temper like that again, Kurt."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, and Blaine's face fell as Kurt frowned deeply in reaction to his pledge.

"Kurt?" he asked concernedly, yearning so badly to place his hand on the mortal's shoulder to comfort him, but well aware it would hurt rather than help. "Kurt, what is it?"

"I can't trust you anymore," the teen admitted. "I can't and even if we talk all night and you promise me the moon and the stars, _I can't _Blaine."

"Shhh, it's okay—"'

"No, it's not! This is another thing I hate, you always telling me what to do, how to feel, _controlling me!_" Kurt barked indignantly as he rose from the bed. "But more importantly, how can you threatening to _rape me_ ever be okay?"

"It's not," Blaine agreed, his voice surprisingly calm. "It's not. But Kurt, if you did give me a second chance, I can guarantee you that it will _never _happen again."

"But you _can't _guarantee that!" the mortal objected. "You said it yourself, you have the world's worst temper. What happens if we fight again and you lose control?"

"It won't if—"

"Do you know how terrified I was?" Kurt spoke over Blaine's attempt at arguing. The Greek opened his mouth to answer, but decided against it. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, answering his own question, "Of course you don't, you're an all-powerful god. I was a mess, Blaine. Since that night, I've been having nightmares, I've been tense—Mr. Schue tried to pat me on the back after our performance and I nearly jumped out of my skin! How could betray me like that? Especially…" Tears began to gather in Kurt's eyes, and his voice thickened. "_Especially _after what happened to me with Karofsky last fall? How did you think I felt to have _you _of all people treat me like he did?"

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine gasped, desperately trying to hold back his own tears. "There's no excuse…but if you could give me—give _us_—another chance, please baby, I would never even be able to think of taking advantage of you again."

"_How,_ Blaine?" Kurt demanded, alight with frustration, exhaustion, and anger. "_How? _As long as you have your powers—"

"But I wouldn't!" Blaine contended, raising his voice so he could be heard over Kurt.

He wasn't making any sense. Kurt regarded him exasperatedly, "What are you saying?"

"Kurt," he began slowly and deliberately. Blaine rose and took Kurt's hands in his. "If you really want to give us another try, all you would have to do is say the word and I would become a mortal."

The teen snatched his hands from the god's defensively. "_What?_"

"Dionysus agreed that he would convert me to a mortal. I'd give up my powers and immortality."

"Is that even possible?"

"It's possible, just not very popular," he confirmed with a self-deprecating chuckle. "Usually it's the other way around, but seeing as—"

Kurt cut in, "Seeing as I didn't cooperate—"

"Kurt, no," Blaine disagreed gently. "Looking back on it, I'm _happy_ that you didn't accept my proposal because you were right. You have an incredible life ahead of you, and you deserve to live it. I can't wait to see you graduate high school, and take Broadway by storm, and I want to marry you, but not right now, ten years from now, or twenty years from now, no—whenever _you_ want to get married…if you'll have me."

The mortal was silent for an immeasurable amount of time. Blaine didn't press him, although he simultaneously felt like he couldn't breathe and that his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"I can't ask you to do that for me," Kurt finally said.

The god swore his heart fell to his shoes. "What? No—I'm not asking you, I'm _offering_ to do this because I want to—"

"But, Blaine," Kurt argued, "You don't know what it's like to be a mortal! You've never been sick or had to think about dying—"

"I've seen a lot more death than you have," the deity countered.

"But have you ever been _affected _by it?" the American pointed out. "You've never lost anyone close to you, have you?"

"Well, no—" Blaine conceded.

"And there's a very large chance that you'll resent me for this, you know? I mean, this isn't something you can back out of if you get tired of it. You're going to _age _Blaine, and then you'll die and it's inevitable," he added. "And that could lead to a nasty, nasty break up, like on _The Bachelorette_—"

"I could never resent you!" the god averred vehemently. "You don't understand that I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me. Kurt, I would rather live one lifetime with you and be happy and old with wrinkles and wear adult diapers if I have to than spend the rest of eternity miserable since I can't be with the man I love."

There was a pause before Kurt spoke, "Diapers?"

Blaine chortled, "And dentures and bifocals and a hip replacement if necessary."

The mortal was quiet again before he murmured, "I just don't want you to regret this."

"I won't," Blaine promised. "This is my choice to make."

"But what about Olympus?" Kurt questioned. "You said it was paradise, and—"

"And I spent over two thousand years there," Blaine told him. "I'm good. Plus, I'd finally get a break from my parents."

"So we'll really be together forever?" Kurt asked in a small voice, excitement bleeding into his tone.

"Until our last breaths," he replied confidently. "And I promise I'll work on the whole controlling, patronizing thing, Kurt, we'll get me like a shock collar or some—"

Blaine wasn't able to finish however, since Kurt had launched himself into the god's arms and smashed their lips together. Kissing Kurt again felt like the first sip of water after trekking through a desert, the first bite of food after years of starvation, the first ray of light after an endless night. Kissing Kurt again felt like coming home, it filled him with a warmth he knew he could never find anywhere else, and he never wanted it to end.

"You're sure?" the teen panted when they reluctantly broke apart.

"One hundred million percent," Blaine assured him, bursting with exhilaration. "You're stuck with me."

Kurt kissed him once again, yet this time their lips met more gently, the urgency and desperation of their reunion temporarily quelled. "I think I could live with that. Something tells me you're going to be a _very _attractive grandpa."

Blaine laughed genuinely for the first time in weeks. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too, Blaine Athanasios," he responded immediately.

They kissed again, relishing the feel of each other once more, clinging to each other tightly. Eventually, Blaine succumbed to the need to rediscover his lover's jawline, ears, and neck. He peppered kisses and light bites thoroughly to those areas, savoring the breathy gasps they drew from Kurt's mouth.

"Bl-Blaine," the mortal breathed.

The deity grunted as he continued to suck a rather impressive bruise into the left side of his neck.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kurt's inquiry instantly caused Blaine to retract his mouth from the mortal's neck to meet his gaze. "No! Why would you think that?"

The teen blushed before answering "Because it's just—I know it's been a couple weeks, but I know you, and I know us and how we work, and it just feels like you're holding back. I mean, usually, we're naked by now, or well on our way to becoming naked."

Now it was Blaine's turn to redden. "I…um…" the immortal struggled to verbalize his thoughts. "I— but I threatened you…I wanted to let you initiate any sexual stuff—not that we have to do anything tonight or even for a while, but yeah, it's like you said with the bastard ass—"

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "You're not Karofsky. Sure, you acted similar to him on one occasion, but he never amended his behavior as profoundly as you are, and more importantly, I never loved him. And while it means so much to me that you're willing to wait, I need to know that this is real. These past weeks have been hell for me too, you have no idea…and I just need you, I need you to make love to me."

They gazed each other for a long moment. Blaine stared at him intently, searching for something in Kurt's eyes, he wasn't sure what exactly, but a moment later he found it, and whispered "Okay."

Kurt guided Blaine back onto the bed, hovering over him. "Now I'm glad we cleared this off."

The god hummed in agreement. "Me too, "he said before sealing their lips again.

Even though Kurt had given him permission, Blaine still took things slow. He still couldn't full wrap his mind around Kurt forgiving him, cognizant that saying he was forgiven and showing him were two different things. So in addition to resuming kissing Kurt, Blaine didn't do anything more than simply skim his hands along the length of his lover's sides.

Over the years, Kurt had always been likened to porcelain. Whether it was his twisted-yet-affectionate nickname from Coach Sylvester, the way his skin bruised so easily, even the cautious manner his friends had been treating him with lately, tiptoeing around his feelings so as not to shatter him. He always hated it, just because he looked delicate didn't mean he _was _delicate. He was a Hummel, he was tough, and this past year had proved it. Therefore, the manner in which Blaine was caressing him—like he was made of glass—should have infuriated Kurt. But it didn't. He didn't feel weak, he felt treasured, he felt loved. Besides, if he was to let his guard down in front of anyone, to no longer repress the vulnerability he always kept below the surface, Blaine would be the man to reveal himself to. And so Kurt did just that, he settled his hips into the god's laps and began to leisurely roll their groins in tandem while he began to unbutton his shirt.

"_Kurt_," Blaine rasped, tugging off his own polo without missing a beat of the sensual rhythm Kurt had set with his hips.

Once they were rid of their shirts, the teen dropped to his forearms, completely covering Blaine's body with his, needing in that moment to feel every inch of the man below him. It was like he said before, Kurt needed concrete, tactile confirmation that this was really happening, that he and Blaine were truly back together again. It had always been a wonderful impossible thought, the idea that Kurt spending the rest of his life with Blaine, and now that his dreams were becoming realized it was almost too much to take. He needed the physical to keep him grounded.

Both men were fully aroused now as they continued to grind against one another, their cocks straining in their pants. Blaine moved to lick at Kurt's chest, but the mortal stopped him.

"No," he breathed. "You always do that."

"Do you not like it?" Blaine inquired with concern.

"_No,_" Kurt assured him. "Trust me, I _love _it. But I never get to do it to you, and I'd like to return the favor. You always know how to make me fall apart, but now that we're going to do this as partners, I want to learn how to take you apart too."

"Love, have you ever heard me during a blowjob?" Blaine questioned with an eyebrow raised. "You know very well how to reduce me to a whimpering mess."

"But can I please do this though?" Kurt entreated.

"Of course," the god told him, snuggling back into the bed a little, sending Kurt a smirk. "Do your worst."

The mortal narrowed his eyes at in reply, before lowering his gaze to Blaine's tanned, toned chest. He ran his palms up and down the taut flesh absentmindedly, waiting for inspiration to strike.

After some contemplation, an idea occurred to him. Kurt trailed his fingertips to Blaine's right nipple, and lightly pinched the bud. The god's breath hitched as a result and his hips jerked, actions that Kurt interpreted as indication he wasn't failing miserably at this. He squeezed the spot again a little more assuredly, Blaine's moan spurring him on. Next, he leaned down and swiped his tongue flat across the length of the bud. He tried to remember what he liked when Blaine did this to him as he continued his ministrations. The god kept up a steady stream of verbal and nonverbal praise, his hands finding Kurt's ass and kneading as the mortal lavished his chest. Once he had sufficiently lapped at both nipples, Kurt continued down Blaine's chiseled torso kissing each ripple of his six pack and dragging his tongue along its contoured lines. Tracing the planes of his lover's abs was always something Kurt had dreamed about in his private moments, and he was a little shocked that now he was doing just that, as well as who he was doing it to. In his fantasies, the object of his attentions was always Taylor Lautner, but Blaine was so much better.

Once Kurt had finished mapping Blaine's abdomen (for now, at least), he pressed a line of kisses along the waistband of the god's pants, his chin bumping against the bulge tenting the fabric. The Greek made a broken, needy noise above him and Kurt acquiesced, undoing his slacks and pulling them down the length of his sturdy legs. He discarded them in a heap on the floor beside the bed and when he turned back to regard the god, who had propped himself up on his arms, looking at him with an intense smolder.

"My turn," he rumbled. "Gods, Kurt I need you so badly."

"You have me," Kurt sighed in return.

They worked the teen's shorts and underwear off before Blaine laid Kurt back onto the bed. He greedily took in the sight of Kurt nude, causing the mortal to squirm self-consciously from the attention.

"Don't," Blaine urged him, sliding down and settling himself between Kurt's legs. "You're perfect."

The mortal didn't a chance to argue when Blaine's pink tongue darted out and began to lick long, slow stripes around Kurt's manhood. He was helpless against that tongue, incapable of doing anything but surrendering to the mind-blowing, breathtaking sensations the god created. In a matter of seconds, his fingers were tangled in Blaine's silky curls, yet another pleasant reminder that he wasn't dreaming this all up.

Blaine didn't tease for long, soon he had progressed to taking Kurt completely in his mouth and sucking vigorously, his lips wrapped around his lover's cock in a tight ring of suction. He bobbed his head in a slow, tortuously steady rhythm.

"Bl—" Kurt choked out. "I—mmm…I don't want to—not until you're inside…"

The god pulled off and blew gently on his slickened shaft, eliciting a full-body shiver from the teenager. "Do you have any lube?"

Kurt lifted his head off the pillow to look at Blaine with disbelief. "You don't?"

Despite the fact that he had spent the past ten minutes deep-throating his boyfriend, Blaine blushed. "I didn't want to presume anything when I came here today."

"I haven't packed my toiletries yet, there should be something we could use in my bag," Kurt mused, starting to sit up.

Blaine's large hand on his chest stopped him. "I'll get it."

Kurt collapsed back onto the bed while Blaine rose and rummaged through his bag of products. Less than a minute later, he found something suitable and returned to bed, shedding his boxer-briefs before he climbed back onto the sheets.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine questioned solemnly.

Kurt locked gazes with the god and replied firmly, his tone leaving no room for doubt. "Yes."

He nodded and lowered himself between Kurt's legs once more, groaning longingly at the sight of the mortal's pink quivering entrance.

"Olympians above, I love your hole," he moaned. He pressed a kiss to the wrinkled opening.

"Blaine!" the mortal gasped. "Need you."

"Alright, love," he complied as he slicked his fingers. "Alright, I've got you."

Kurt couldn't contain his keen when he felt Blaine's fingertip massage his opening, his breath catching as it entered him. His breathing steadily turned into labored panting as the immortal progressed from one, to two, to three fingers stretching him, occasionally nudging his prostate, and therefore causing Kurt to (not proudly) cry out.

The teen whimpered as Blaine removed his fingers from inside of him. Even with a haze of pleasure clouding his thoughts, Kurt still managed to grab the lotion before Blaine could.

"Let me," he pleaded as he unscrewed the top.

Blaine nodded frantically, his eyes rolling back in his hand at the feel of Kurt's hand on his arousal, coating him eagerly. It had been so long since he had been touched intimately like this, and the god allowed himself to revel in the sensation of the American's hand on him for a few more moments before guiding his hand away and positioning himself to enter Kurt.

They exchanged a heated, adoring gaze before the god slid into him, brutally slow but unrelenting nevertheless. Kurt couldn't help but tense up. Even though he and Blaine used to have some sort of sex daily prior to their separation, he seemed to have forgotten just how large Blaine felt inside him, how completely he could fill him.

Blaine, aware and repentant of his lover's discomfort apart from his own pleasure, peppered the mortal's face with feather-light kisses. He whispered, "I'm sorry, honey, I know it hurts. Just relax, remember? Just relax and tell me when."

Kurt nodded and craned his neck up slightly, seeking Blaine's lips. The god kissed him fervidly, trying to distract him from the initial pain, but soon enough Kurt was murmuring against his lips that he could move. The Greek rocked into him gently with long, deliberate strokes, reconnecting their mouths once more, his tongue twining with Kurt's leisurely as he continued to plunge inside of him.

_Yes_, Kurt moaned internally. This was what he needed, Blaine's thick, hot length inside of him, the ultimate proof that he wasn't delusional. He kissed Blaine back fervently, and wrapped his legs around the god's torso, attempting to draw him impossibly closer. Blaine understood the sign, increasing the pace of his thrusts, making sure to brush that sensitive bundle of nerves every time as he did so. Reluctantly, Kurt broke away from Blaine's mouth as his orgasm built within him, Blaine burying his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he drove himself inside of Kurt, the mortal gasping and keening as he did.

All at once, Kurt's climax consumed him in a tidal wave of scorching liquid pleasure. He cried out, digging his fingertips into the muscular planes of Blaine's back and bearing down, shouting once more when he felt the god still, the Greek's orgasm coating his insides with his own release.

Once Blaine had begun to soften (the god swore he had never come that long or hard) he lethargically lifted his head from Kurt's neck to look at his beloved. Panic bordering on full on hysteria overwhelmed him when he noticed that his beloved's eyes were moist.

"Kurt, what is it? What's wrong? Oh fuck, you regret it, don't you? Shit motherfucker—"

"Blaine," he croaked, his voice rough but a watery smile on his lips. "I'm not sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I know it's silly but—"

"It's not silly," Blaine told him seriously.

"—but I'm just kind of ecstatic that you're back in my life," Kurt finished.

"I am too, Kurt," the god replied, now trying to contain his own tears. "I'm so thankful that you're giving me another chance, and I'll never leave you again, I swear."

"I like the sound of that," the mortal admitted bashfully.

Blaine let out a small laugh of triumph and captured his boyfriend's—no, _soulmate's _—lips in an impassioned kiss. He slipped out of Kurt gently once they came up for air, the sensitivity beginning to bother him.

"So," Kurt began once he pumped some oxygen back into his lungs. "How does this all work?"

"How does what work, love?" Blaine queried, settling beside Kurt and pulling the covers over them. He propped his head up on his arm.

"I guess I'm wondering where do we go from here?" the teen clarified.

"Ah, well, you'll go back to the States tomorrow," he began, "and I'll stay here so Dionysus can work his magic, and then I'll join you in Ohio in about a week at the earliest."

"You're really okay with moving to Ohio for me?"

"Kurt, I'd move to Siberia for you," Blaine said. "Come to think of it, that could be quite enjoyable, seeing as I'd have to _keep you warm _almost constantly."

The mortal rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I wonder how the change from god to mortal is going to affect your sex drive."

Blaine frowned. "Dionysus said it'd peter off a bit," he groused, "which is why we have to make the most of my godly libido tonight before I lose it forever."

"Oh, do we?" the mortal questioned playfully.

"Mmhmm," the god responded as he latched onto Kurt's neck again.

The teen was just about to make another gloriously witty remark when a flash of blinding light consumed the room.

"For Zeus's sake, Blaine, I know how jazzed you are about being able to get it up again, but we have some things to discuss before you lovebirds go for Round Two."

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes; it was Anna. Anna was in his dorm room. Yet instead of the sea foam blue sundress she was wearing the last time they met, the beauty was dressed in what the mortal assumed to be the female variety of a chiton, her raven curls were now pinned back, a wreath laurels resting on the crown of her head just like Blaine wore when he visited Olympus.

"Anna?"

"Mother!"

"_Mother?_" Kurt exclaimed. He looked from Blaine to Anna, Anna to Blaine. Then it dawned on him, the dark curls, the perfect bone structure, the full lips, not to mention the ability to appear at will…"You're Aphrodite."

"Guilty as charged," she smirked. "Beautiful and smart, I never thought that you'd have such good taste in men, Blaine."

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Mother? As you can see, Kurt and I are a bit preoccupied."

It was then when Kurt realized that he was naked save for a sheet and blanket in front of the goddess of love and beauty. Blushing to his roots, he attempted to discretely cover more of himself with the blanket, yet the action came across as frantic and a little prudish considering his company.

"Yes, well, what I have to say won't take very long," Aphrodite informed them. "Now, as endearing as your little reunion was, I feel compelled to offer some motherly advice—" Blaine snorted boorishly at her use of the term "—and advise against what you two are doing. Trust me, I get it, you're young and in love, but you don't want to age, and death is awful. Even if you two end up in the Elysian Fields, it's so boring there."

Although he knew it to be impossible, Blaine was fairly sure his heart had stopped beating. Where was Aphrodite going with this? Was she going to try to force Kurt to convert to a god? Or worse, what if she forbade his relationship with Kurt altogether?

"While we appreciate your counsel," the god began cautiously, painfully aware of how fine a line he was treading, "we've decided on mortality. I don't want Kurt to being coerced into living on Olympus, and this is the most feasible solution."

"Stubborn as an ass," Aphrodite muttered. She looked at Kurt, "Just like me. He inherited more than just my good looks, you know."

Kurt, reacting out of a combination of confusion and cold-blooded fear, tried to chuckle awkwardly along with the Olympian.

"So you're really going to choose a transient life filled mostly with suffering and pain over your privilege and immortality for a mortal boy?" Aphrodite questioned Blaine frankly.

"Yes," he told her resolutely, his voice not betraying the dread behind his answer.

"Well then I'm afraid I don't have any other choice…"

Blaine inhaled deeply and held his breath, his mind summoning hundreds of possible things his mother could say, all of which resulting in heartbreak and agony.

"…I'm going to have to wait to turn Kurt after all."

"I…" Blaine was at a loss for words. "…_what?_"

"Kurt and I chatted earlier this week," the goddess explained. Her statement alone was grounds enough to make Blaine livid, Aphrodite meddling in his love life was terrifying enough, and her spending time alone with his precious Kurt was probably the manifestation of his worst nightmare, but Blaine was too shocked by his mother had said to get properly angry. "And I like him—" Blaine's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Aphrodite did not _like _anyone, she barely liked Adonis enough to tolerate him half the year, and he was her most cherished lover. "—therefore, I don't like the idea of the two of you, mostly him, dying. That's why I'll let you two play mortal for the next seventy years or so, but when Kurt 'dies', or so to speak, I'll convert him to a god. You'll pass the second he does and I'll restore your divinity as well and you two can live happily ever on Olympus."

If he wasn't already lying down, Blaine was positive he would have collapsed. Overwhelmed with the desire to cry, scream, and run in circles simultaneously, the god instead opted to whisper in a reverent tone, "Mother…I can't—_thank you. _I can't thank you enough for—your generosity is humbling."

"Don't act so surprised Blaine," Aphrodite admonished him with a lighthearted roll of her eyes. She regarded Kurt again, "Seriously, you curse a girl to lust after her father and suddenly you're a 'bad person'."

The mortal didn't have the faintest idea how to react, but luckily he didn't have to since Blaine spoke once more.

"Mother, do we—I, do _I _owe you anything for this charity?" he stammered, his tone still incredulous.

"Just take of him," she answered, nodding to Kurt. "He has a pure heart and impeccable taste in fashion, he's too good for you."

"Well that I already knew," Blaine admitted as he sent the teen a look of unbridled adulation. "From the bottom of my heart Mother, thank you."

"Don't say I never did anything for you," she snarked, although there was her tone was free of malice for once. "Best of luck to you, Kurt. I'm sure by now you've learned he's a handful."

And with a wink and another flash of light, Aphrodite was gone.

A stunned silence transpired between the two of them.

"Well," Kurt began, his voice surprisingly calm. "Talk about Deus ex Machina."

Chuckling slightly at his own joke, the mortal looked over to Blaine, who seemed to be on the verge of bursting out of his skin.

"Oh my gods," Blaine marveled. "OH MY GODS!" He laughed jovially (and if Kurt was being brutally honest, kind of manically as well). "_KURT_!"

"Yes, yes, I'm right here," the teen deadpanned. "No need to shout."

Blaine laughed once more and pulled his lover into his arms, attacking his face with kisses. "Kurt, I don't think you understand! Aphrodite was _nice_! She's _never _nice! To _anyone_! Oh honey, this is fucking FANTASTIC!"

"It is, isn't it?" Kurt grinned widely. He allowed Blaine to plunder his mouth with his tongue in his excitement, giggling at the feel of the god's hardness pressing into his hip and separating their lips. "Round Two, then?"

"Only if you want to," the Greek murmured into the already thoroughly ravished skin of his neck.

"Well, I mean, I'm a little disturbed how quickly this erm, _popped up_, seeing as your mother left barely five minutes ago," he teased.

"Psh, you know I'm easily excited," Blaine contended, not stopping his assault on Kurt's neck. "And I have every right to be excited, seeing as I was just told that I am literally going to spend _eternity _with you."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Kurt conceded with a demure bat of his eyelashes.

The god hesitated. "Kurt, is everything okay? You seem kind of…I don't know, you don't seem very enthused about all of this. Do you…is this not what you want?"

"No!" Kurt answered immediately, giving Blaine's biceps a reassuring squeeze. "Not at all, I'm just a little emotionally exhausted from these past two weeks, and regular exhausted for that matter, not to mention I think I'm in shock."

The god chuckled in relief.

"Blaine, in all honestly, I'm thrilled," he told him, his blue eyes boring into Blaine's hazel ones. "I didn't want to have to say goodbye to you."

Blaine beamed at his love, kissing him chastely. "And now you'll never have to."

**A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope you liked it and that everyone's satisfied! Again, an epilogue is on its way to tie up all the loose ends, but here's the happy Klaine ending I promised you all! **

**Again, I can't thank each and every one of you enough for reading this story, and please check out my other WIPs, **_**Kryptonite, I Can Make Your Wish Come True, **_**and **_**Men of Iron **_**as well! I'll see you all again either here or on Scarves and Coffee!**

**Oh! One more thing! Now that FF has a nifty image feature, if I have any artistically or photoshop gifted readers that would like to make a cover for this, I would write you a fill based on a prompt of your choosing! I don't do any really hard kinks (watersports, scat, vore, gore, bloodplay unless its vampires, cannibalism, heavy BDSM, etc) but PM if you're interested! **

**Once again, I love you all. **

**-Elizabeth **


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Finally I scrounged up the attention span to write and polish this epilogue! With this story being just a little over a year old, I'll save my yakking for the end and let you read!**

**Oh and a quick (Google, so probably poor) translation; **_agoraki mou = _my little boy and is a Greek term of endearment.

Kurt was going to miss his flight. He knew he was going to miss his flight, but Blaine had him pinned to the wall of a little alcove a hundred yards from their gate, devouring his mouth so ravenously as if he needed Kurt's lips on his to live, his arms wrapped around him so tightly he could put a boa constrictor to shame, and his hips canting forward, slowly coaxing Kurt into becoming just as aroused as he could feel Blaine was.

"Come on," the Greek panted into his ear, his voice low, rough, and alluring. "Let's go get each other off in the bathroom."

"_Blaine,_" Kurt sighed with fond exasperation. "I'm going to miss my flight."

"So?" the god countered. "You can take Jeff's dad's jet home next week with me."

"Except that I need to get ready for senior year," he pointed out. He pried himself away from Blaine so they could actually look at each other and inhale fresh oxygen. "And besides, do you really want our last time together in Greece to be in an unsanitary airport bathroom?"

"Baby, I'll take sex with you wherever I can get it," Blaine growled into his ear, crowding himself into Kurt's space again. "You're that good."

"And as flattering as that is," he began, gently reestablishing some distance between them once more, "I am not giving you a handjob in the handicapped stall."

"Why not?" Blaine pouted in an astoundingly childish manner for a man who was older than modern civilization. "I would have given you one too."

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt probed, sensing that his boyfriend's advances stemmed from a deeper issue.

"Nothing," he answered immediately. "I'm horny, like usual."

The mortal didn't buy it. "Does this have anything to do with last night?"

_It began right after the pair had finished making love for the second time that evening, their celebration of Aphrodite's unbelievable news. The coupling had been rushed and a little sloppy, but both men had collapsed on the bed, panting and gazing at each other with stupidly wide grins. _

_Kurt was about to speak when Blaine's pants had begun to sound and buzz. The god's brow furrowed and he lifted his head up slightly to identify the noise. He acknowledged it with a shrug of his shoulders and proceeded to mouth at Kurt's shoulder. _

"_Don't you want to get that?" the teen asked._

"_Nah, let it go to voicemail. I have more important things to concern myself with," he mumbled into Kurt's skin. _

"_But we just…" the mortal trailed off. Blaine's phone had stopped ringing and beeped once, signaling that the call was sent to voicemail._

"_That doesn't mean we can make out until we're hard again," he debated. _

_Kurt capitulated and sought his lover's lips once more. The god's phone rang again, however, and as wonderful as kissing Blaine was, the trademark iPhone ringtone was sort of a mood killer. He did his best to ignore it though, the device beeping once more. Whoever was trying to reach Blaine was insistent, though, and his phone began to ring for a third time._

"_Fuck off," Blaine growled to unknown caller, his lips brushing against Kurt's as he spoke. _

_Suddenly the ground shook threateningly. The mortal yelped and clung to his divine beau in reaction, but Blaine on the other hand, was not alarmed. He labored a sigh and rolled his eyes, snapping "_Fine!" _before he scooted out of the bed to retrieve his phone, which had begun to ring once more. Blaine answered with a harsh "What?"_

_Kurt listened fixedly as the god argued rapidly in his native language with the person on the other line. The American was by no means fluent in ancient Greek, but judging by the grimace on Blaine's face and his half-formed attempts at speech, he was losing the quarrel—whatever it was about, whoever it was with. _

_A minute or so later, Blaine slammed his phone down. _

"_We have to get dressed," he grumbled, angrily rising from the bed and snatching his pants. _

"_We do?" Kurt queried meekly. He gazed at Blaine in bewilderment, mystified that someone could pull on a pair of pants with quite so much force. _

"_Yes, we do," he replied through gritted teeth as he zipped his fly. "Because if we don't, my bastard father will unleash his seismic rage on Athens. And everyone says that _I'm _overdramatic."_

"_Oh," he said quietly and rolled out of bed as well. The last thing Kurt wanted was to cause Dionysus to create an earthquake on their behalf. The mortal stared at the clothing covering most of the surfaces in his room, completely and utterly lost. Still stark naked, he looked at a redressed Blaine helplessly and asked, "What does one wear when they're going to have dinner with an Olympian god?"_

"_Come on, Kurt, don't stress," Blaine assuaged him. "You've met my parents before."_

"_But those were always surprise visits!" Kurt pointed out. "I mean, what if I'm not dressed formally enough or too formal or I wear something unintentionally offensive?"_

"_You'll look stunning in whatever you wear," the god told him sweetly, only to add, "although I think you're at most stunning in nothing at all—" but Kurt's pointed, threatening glare of 'not now' caused Blaine to amend himself. "Stick to semi-formal, okay?"_

"_Thank you," Kurt said briskly and nudged the immortal out of his path so he could assemble an ensemble worthy of an Olympian._

_0-0-0_

"_Don't be nervous," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as a black stretch limo came to a stop at the curb of the G.L.E.E. building. The teen exhaled shakily, obviously not encouraged by the god's words. "They're going to love you, in fact, they already do."_

_Blaine's words caused Kurt to turn his head to regard Blaine confusedly. "How could they—"_

"_Blaine, Kurt!" Dionysus's booming greeting prevented Kurt from finishing his question._

_The Olympian strode up to the pair genially, taking the mortal's hand into a firm shake and telling him sincerely, "Welcome to the family." _

"_Th-thank you," Kurt stuttered in reply. He cast a searching glance at Blaine, who returned the look with a small but sincere smile of reassurance. _

_The elder god turned to his son. "Blaine," he addressed him neutrally. _

"_Father," he replied, his tone equally as distant. _

_Kurt could sense the unresolved tension between the two, yet he wasn't left to cower for too long, because a moment later he heard his name once again. _

_A woman had emerged from the limo. She was slim but statuesque, and everything about her radiated warmth. Her skin had soft golden undertones, her eyes were a kindly hazel, and her hair was a tawny, honey hue (Kurt made a mental note to ask her who did her color because it was, no pun intended, _divine_). Even her clothing, a stunning coral paneled sheath dress with embellished sleeves, had a certain soothing, pleasing quality to it. _

"_So wonderful to finally meet you," she spoke amiably, foregoing a handshake and pulling him into an embrace. "I'm Ariadne, Blaine's step-mother."_

"_The pleasure is all mine," the teen insisted. "Blaine has sung your praises many a time."_

"_Likewise," the goddess replied with a conspiratorial grin. _

"_I'm right here you know," Blaine muttered bashfully. _

"_Come here, __agoraki mou," she ordered him, the fondness in her voice unmistakable, hugging the god and planting a kiss on his forehead. _

_Kurt couldn't help but gape a little as he watched his boyfriend interact with his stepmother. Blaine was always so brusque with his family, and it staggered the teen to see him so vulnerable, so sweet with Ariadne. He was shaken from his reverie by the clap of Dionysus's hands and his proposal of "Shall we?"_

_The ride to the restaurant began awkwardly to say the least. Kurt sat next to Blaine, the Olympian and his wife seated across from them. The mortal sat stiffly with his hands folded primly in his lap despite the god's hand resting on his knee, Blaine's attempt at a comforting, grounding gesture. _

"_Now, there is one matter I wanted to discuss with you immediately, Kurt," Dionysus said as the limo pulled away from the curb._

"_Yes?" he prompted timidly, unable to prevent his mind from supplying all sorts of horrific things that the Olympian might want to address him with._

"_I have spoken with Athena, Olympian patroness of Wisdom and virgin goddess, about your friends that Blaine compelled earlier in the summer. She has agreed to grant each of them a year of good fortune in recompense for their night with the demigods." _

_Kurt was shocked. The whole Glee girls-Nick and Jeff issue had been bothering him, but in all honesty, the teen had pretty much resigned himself to the fact that some sort of amends would never be reached. Of course it could never truly be fixed, but Kurt thanked the god wholeheartedly nonetheless for his kindness. "Thank you so much…it means a lot to me and them, I'm sure, you know even though they don't really remember. I just—thank you."_

"_You are very welcome," Dionysus replied warmly and Kurt glanced at Blaine once more. The younger god was wearing an remorseful expression, his features betraying his concern regarding the subject. _

"_Thank you," Kurt repeated toward him, yet quieter this time._

"_Of course," Blaine assured him softly in return. "I hope you believe me now that I will truly never abuse my powers like that again."_

"_I do," Kurt answered with a small chuckle, trying to keep the tears in. Losing it in front of Blaine's super-powerful-godly parents, especially before they even made it to the restaurant, would be more humiliating than the mortal could bear. _

_He paused for a second, resisting the urge to kiss Blaine, unsure of as to what his lover's PDA policies in front of his family were, and the limo lapsed into an strained friendly silence once again. _

_Ariadne intervened with some small talk. "I think you'll really like the restaurant we picked, Kurt. It's French."_

"_Oh thank you," the mortal replied meekly. "But you didn't have to do that just for me."_

"_We wanted to," Dionysus averred. "Now that you're family, we want to make this transition period while you're still mortal as smooth as possible as you become acquainted with our world."_

"_Thank you," Kurt said once again, unsure of how else to reply. _

"_Just relax, dear," Ariadne urged him. "Tonight we're just Blaine's parents."_

"_Okay," he responded, nodding his head slowly. He wasn't completely convinced about the whole 'just Blaine's parents thing' though, as much as he wanted to believe it. "I…um, what should I call you? I mean, how should I address you two…do you have titles?"_

"_We do," Dionysus confirmed, "but let's just stick with Don and Ariadne for tonight. We need to keep a low profile anyway."_

"_Alright," the teen replied with a sliver more confidence. _

_He felt a Blaine give a reassuring squeeze to his knee, and turned his head slightly to look at him. Blaine was gazing at him with eyes full of adoration, and more prominently, pride in his lover's developing relationship between him and his family. They were truly building a life together now. _

"_So Ariadne," Kurt began courageously. "I love your dress. Who are you wearing?"_

_From there things were much easier between the mortal and the deities. Kurt and Ariadne quickly engrossed themselves in an in-depth discussion about fashion and this fall's upcoming trends in English while Blaine and Dionysus talked logistics regarding his transformation in Greek. Even though Kurt was fairly sure he could speak with Ariadne for hours on end, he couldn't help but become periodically distracted by the foreign conversation taking place next to him. Both men were speaking in low, heated voices, the intensity of their conversation escalating over time if the tension in Blaine's jaw was any indication. _

_He and Ariadne's discussion about Karl Lagerfeld was interrupted when Blaine rose from the table , his fingers curled under the ledge of the table, poised to overturn it. _

"_Blaine!" Ariadne shrieked indignantly. _

_The god froze, as if he had forgotten she was there, and his expression quickly shifted from uninhibited anger to that of a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _

"_Sorry, Stepmother," he muttered and his took seat once more. _

_The goddess turned to her husband, "What's going on?"_

_Dionysus sighed exasperatedly. "He wants to go to high school with the b—Kurt."_

"_Wait, what?" Kurt couldn't help the widening of his eyes at the Olympian's words. Blaine at McKinley? He found it hard to reconcile to two incongruous images, intelligent and sophisticated Blaine attending prosaic, ignorant McKinley. He'd stick out like a sore thumb. _

_Blaine huffed. "I want to be there to support him this year, what with college applications and his advanced placement courses…"_

_Dionysus sent his glare his way that sent chills down Kurt's spine in anticipation of any possible anger-induced seismic activity._

"…_and," the Greek continued hesitatingly, "I want to be able to keep an eye on the guys who've been harassing him."_

"_First of all, you would be bored out of your mind in a mortal high school setting," Dionysus argued as soon as his son had finished speaking. "Remind me again Blaine, how many Masters' degrees do you hold?"_

"_Four," he admitted reluctantly, refusing to make eye contact with the elder god. _

_Kurt's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Sure, Blaine had mentioned that he'd attended this and that university to combat the boredom of being alive since the days of Aristotle, and that colleges boasted an ample, never ending supply of young and eager mortals to sleep with, but the god had never told Kurt just how much education he had received over the years. _

_Dionysus wasn't finished. "And how many Doctorates?" _

"_Two," he replied begrudgingly. _

_Kurt swore his jaw dropped to the table in cartoon-character fashion. Blaine must have noticed his lover's not-so-subtle freak-out and turned to him to insist, "Well, the second one's in Philosophy, so it doesn't really count."_

_The mortal responded with a choked off sound of disbelief. He knew Blaine was worldly and intellectual, but he never expected to him to be more of a savant than three Harvard professors combined. _

_Dionysus grinned contentedly, knowing his point had made, but pressed on with his dispute nonetheless. "Beyond that, you cannot continue to smother your partner, don't you see? It almost cost you your relationship and as much as I love having you sulk around my home and pilfering my fine wine collection Blaine, following Kurt around in the hallway carrying his books like some strange housewife-bodyguard hybrid isn't a part of a healthy partnership."_

_Kurt was surprised, dare he say mildly impressed, by the Olympian's reply. Blaine, however, seemed to be glowering at the table with such torridness that the teen now feared his soup was in danger of going flying in place of an impending earthquake._

"_Don," Ariadne chided, glancing between the two a tad apprehensively. _

"_Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth and a face red with barely contained rage. "Stay at home ironing his clothes and cooking his dinner?"_

"_Why don't you ask him?" Ariadne proposed. _

_Suddenly, the bickering ceased and three pairs of eyes fell onto Kurt. Normally, he relished the spotlight, but in this case, the mortal was overwhelmed by the attention. _

"_I…" he began hesitantly. He knew anything he said would upset one of the gods next to him, and he didn't know which was worse, angering an Olympian god or his boyfriend._

"_Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to put you on the spot," Ariadne apologized as soon as she realized Kurt's plight. _

"_It's fine," he said quickly. "It's just…not that having you at McKinley would make my senior year magical," Kurt assured Blaine, yet went on to say "but maybe Di—um, your father has a point and we need a little space. We'll still have weekends and afternoons, and everyone thinks you're in college anyway…"_

_Blaine looked at him with an unreadable expression, and simply replied "Alright" in an infuriatingly neutral tone. Just then the appetizer arrived, and the temporarily switching the conversation back to lighter topics and entirely in English. _

_Three more dishes, two shouting matches, and one more near table-flip later, it was decided: Blaine would attend Ohio State, living in Columbus, while Kurt finished high school and they would move to New York together once he graduated. Dionysus and Ariadne had also concluded that they should accompany Blaine to the States the following week to meet Burt in order to keep up pretenses that their son was merely an incredibly privileged and affluent college student, rather than a recently-turned-mortal-Greek-god. _

_Blaine's driver, Demetri, was waiting for them as they exited the restaurant. They couple fondly bid farewell to Dionysus and Ariadne (who had their respective chauffeur waiting for them). _

_Silence dominated the cab as they rode back to Kurt's dorm. After nearly ten minutes, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. _

"_Are you mad at me because I said I didn't want you with me at McKinley?" _

_Blaine looked up at him, hesitant for a moment before, sighing and responding, "I know I shouldn't be," he inhaled deeply, "I'm not. Are you mad at me because I never told you how many degrees I have?"_

"_Not particularly," Kurt told him. "Honestly, I'm a little more irked by all the sex with strangers that the degrees imply."_

"_Fair enough," the deity chuckled and slung an arm around his consort's shoulder. "I know I can never say this enough but everyone one I've been with before you, they mean nothing. You're the one I want to spend eternity with Kurt, you're the one who I'm sacrificing my immortality, albeit temporarily, for. And honestly, that doesn't even feel like a sacrifice because I'm gaining so much more than I could have ever dreamed of."_

_Kurt didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. How could he reply to something as beautiful as that? Therefore he simply pressed his lips to Blaine's, their mouth sliding against each other's with a familiar ease. They both felt the car slow to a stop. _

"_Let me show you how much you mean to me," Blaine husked, his tanned hand cradling the American's jaw and sliding his thumb across his bottom lip temptingly. _

"_I have to pack," he groaned, remembering that he still had an entire summer wardrobe that needed to be fit into a measly three suitcases. _

"_Babe, didn't I tell you? My dad sent the maenads to take care of all that," he informed him. _

_Kurt tried to recall Dionysus mentioning something about servants doing his packing for him, but there was so much to process from the night that the mortal had trouble keeping it all straight. First, there was the news that of the agreement with Athena, plus all the arrangements regarding incorporating Blaine into his life in Ohio, not to mention that they had begun to make plans for the future, and they hadn't just discussed New York and college, but Olympus too. At the moment, the teen's head was swimming with newly acquired information and giddy thoughts of the years to come. _

"_I guess I don't remember if you did," he replied at last. Suddenly his expression turned coquettish, "So if I don't have to pack, I wonder what we should do to keep ourselves occupied until the morning?"_

_Blaine simply answered with a sly grin and swept Kurt into his arms and out of the car. The gesture reminded the mortal of their first night together, and when they made love that night (_all night, _as he was rather embarrassed to admit) it didn't feel that different from their first time either. Sure things had changed, they'd evolved both in their relationship and as people themselves, but the love, the passion, the vulnerability, the trust, was still there, and always would be. _

"No, it's not about last night…"Blaine dropped his gaze and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I…I just don't want you to go."

Kurt was quick to allay, "Honey, it's only a week—"

"But it's not!" the god objected. "It's not…what if you do like me as much as a mortal?"

"Oh my gosh, why would you think that?" Kurt asked, appalled. "That's ridiculous!"

"I don't know," Blaine huffed defensively. "I'm losing my powers and…what if I can't satisfy you like I've been able to?"

"Blaine," Kurt began solemnly. "How many times have I told you that you've made all my wildest dreams come true?"

"A lot," he conceded after a moment of reluctance. "But—"

"Not buts! Blaine you turning mortal for me and coming back to Ohio is one of those wild dreams I never thought would come true, and _that_ satisfies me much more than anything you can do in the bedroom," Kurt averred, his sincerity undeniable in his voice and in his gaze.

The deity didn't speak for a moment, his eyes searching Kurt's before he surrendered, "Okay."

"Good," Kurt said with a smile and a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Even though what you just said was really sweet, I would like to add that I haven't even _begun_ to show you all that I can do in the bedroom," the immortal added cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and questioned playfully, "Remind me again why I'm spending eternity with you?"

"Because I have a big dick and know how to use it?"

"_Blaine!" _Kurt gasped scandalized, smacking his boyfriend on the arm and glancing around worriedly to see if anyone had heard them.

"What? You asked, I answered!" Blaine cried in his defense, laughing a jovial, contagious guffaw that Kurt couldn't resist in joining. He allowed the immortal to pull him in close and whisper, "Have a safe flight, okay?"

"Thank you," he replied tenderly. "And thank you for bumping us all up to first class."

Blaine shrugged. "It was the least I could do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed once more, both reluctant to separate from the other, because they knew once they did, they would have to part. Eventually the need to breathe won out, but the pair still stayed close.

"So I guess I'll—"

Blaine was stopped when a long, slender, perfectly manicured finger pressed against his lips.

"Don't," Kurt urged seriously. "Don't you remember what I said last night? I'm never saying goodbye to you."

The god smiled and pulled his love into his arms, sharing one last, tight, but oh-so-perfect embrace before Kurt began to walk away and join the rest of the New Directions, all waiting by the gate entrance to board the plane.

He watched Kurt disappear down the jetway, and after that even watched the plane taxi and take off, not removing his eyes from the aircraft until it was a miniscule speck in the sky.

Gradually he forced himself to leave, he knew Demetri was circling the airport waiting for him, and as he left, he noticed the song playing over the terminal's PA system. It was a song by Katy Perry, an artist he quite liked to be honest, and he couldn't help but grin as he listened to the lyrics.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

**A/N: D'AWWWW! So again, thank you all for sticking with this story and providing it with WAY more support and love that I could have ever imagined! As for more fics in this verse, I really have to shift my focus to finishing up **_**Kryptonite **_**and my new fic **_**Starcrossed**_**, but if I ever do get a chance, I noticed there was some interest in a 'meet-the-parents' sort of thing where Burt meets Blaine. I have an idea of what I could write for that, and also I've had a story idea for mortal!Kurt and Muse!Blaine for like EVER, but we'll see if I ever get around to it, especially since this semester is particularly busy for me! **

**Anyway, thank you again from the bottom of my heart.**

**-Elizabeth**


	11. Sequel

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I have posted a follow-up to this story called **_**Mortal, **_**which can be found on my profile as well as Scarves and Coffee. It follows Blaine's transition into his mortal life with Kurt! Be sure to check it out and enjoy! **

**Hearts and Stars,**

**Youngandobsessed **


End file.
